A Second Chance
by 5-0NcisFan
Summary: An author lands in Hawaii being stalked and riddled with death threats. As a favor to the Governor, Steve (and his team) take on the task of protecting her but they get more then they bargained for...I will leave the rest to you...please note I am NOT bashing Catherine or Lori I wanted to take this is a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters belong to CBS…I enjoy writing about them._

_This story takes place in Season 1 after the Tsunami episode and will (hopefully) carry through the next three seasons. I took a few liberties (as we all tend to do) and eliminated a couple of characters or placed them in the background (i.e. Catherine, Lori) as I wanted this to be a non-traditional character for this story._

You think that working in paradise would have its perks but not for the Five-O Task Force. They had put in a long week and were bordering on exhaustion. To top it off the Governor had requested Steve's presence after his shift; and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

It had been a long, grueling day for Commander Steve McGarrett and his team so his looking forward to meeting with the Governor was the least of his concerns. He knew he had to go but after the week they had he wasn't really ready. Despite his unwillingness Steve took a seat in the lobby waiting to be summoned into Jameson's office.

"The Governor will see you now Commander," the secretary stated.

Steve donning his cargo pants, blue shirt and matching t-shirt stood up and headed for the office. He wasn't sure what the Governor could possibly want other than to congratulate them. He walked towards the desk where an empty chair waited for him. "Governor," Steve nodded as he sat down.

"Good to see you Steve," Jameson smiled. She always had an agenda and seeing her smile the way she did Steve knew he was in trouble. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor," He questioned trying to brace himself for the worst.

"Well," Jameson, turned to her bookshelf, grabbed a book then leaned back in her chair facing Steve. She seemed to switch topics in mid-sentence. "Do you read Commander?"

"Depends," Steve wondered what she was up to; "Did you write a book and need me to analyze it?"

"Goodness no," Jameson sat up, "I received a call from a publisher friend of mine and well he asked," she hesitated. The Governor had set up the task force to catch the really bad guys not to do what she was about to ask; "If we could place one of his authors in protective custody."

"Why would an author need to be placed in protective custody," Steve asked as he studied her body language.

"Apparently she has been receiving death threats and has a stalker," Jameson looked at Steve and could tell he wasn't happy. "She's one of their best authors and they want to keep her safe."

"You mean they want to protect their cash flow," Steve replied bitterly. The Governor nodded; "Why us and not HPD?"

"You," She smiled, "Are a SEAL and are used to protecting people." Jameson was trying to butter him up, "You have the skills to protect her while eliminating the problem."

"Are you asking me to kill this nut job," Steve wasn't thrilled with what the Governor was asking him to do. The Governor laughed while shaking her head. "Why doesn't this author hire a body guard?"

"According to my friend," Jameson swallowed hard, "This particular author doesn't know about the death threats or that she has a stalker."

"How can this woman not know," Steve was finding it hard to believe.

"They have kept it from her to protect her," Jameson noted softly.

"I think they kept it from her hoping she would continue to write without freaking out," Steve leaned forward, "I don't think it is right Governor. How can you expect me and my team to protect someone who has no idea she needs protecting?"

"Well," Jameson smiled brightly, "We can have you meet her and offer to show her around Oahu." She had planned this all out, "You can bring her to the Ball next Friday night all on the pretext of showing her a good time. You can even show her around Five-O and help her research her next book." Jameson handed Steve a book, "She writes Crime Fiction, murder mysteries, romance and inspirational novels."

"She's seems very versatile," Steve examined the book and the jacket showing him exactly whom he, and his team, would protect. He thought she was quite attractive but probably a real pain in the ass. "I don't like this Governor."

"I know," Jameson stood up, "But Steve with the skills that you and your team possess will make this an easy assignment. I will make sure you and your team will be well compensated for this."

"When are we supposed to start this protection detail," Steve asked standing hating the whole idea.

"She arrives tomorrow morning," Jameson smiled. "We have arranged for a car to pick her up."

"You mean a member of my team," Steve remarked.

"Yes," Jameson nodded, "You can send anyone you would like."

"Where is she staying," Steve asked not liking it the more he was learning about it.

"At the Hawaiian Hilton," Jameson noted, "Her publisher has made sure she has someone staying with her, discreetly of course."

"I will need to know who that is Governor," Steve grumbled. He received a packet of information that he took with him to HQ. He sat at his desk reading the information unsure of what he was going to tell his team, especially Danny. He leaned back in his chair for a brief moment when he heard Danny enter his office. Steve explained what their next assignment was and to his surprise Danny was okay with their role.

"It beats chasing the bad guy," Danny picked up the book, "She's actually a pretty good writer. I like her mysteries."

"You know who she is, "Steve was surprised.

"Most people know who she is," Danny noted sarcastically, "Oh that's right you are a cave dwelling Neanderthal who only reads 'Guns and Ammo' magazine." Danny smiled wryly. "I also know she writes a great set of kids' books."

"I'm not a Neanderthal," Steve barked, "I just never liked books telling about things I have seen or see every day of my life."

"Admit it," Danny chortled, "You don't like to read."

"Do you want to be the one to escort her from the airport tomorrow," Steve asked as he gathered his things including the book from Danny.

"No," Danny noted, "I will leave that up to you." He watched Steve clutch the book tightly against his body, "If you need help with the big words give me a call." Danny laughed as he exited Steve's office.

Later that evening after eating Steve sat on his couch and began reading her book. It wasn't at all what he expected. He was impressed.

Emma Maguire departed the plane exhausted from such a long flight. She was unable to sleep due to kids kicking her seat and the woman talking incessantly next to her. She was also starving and when she didn't eat she became cranky, to put it mildly. Emma stood off to the side allowing the crowd to dissipate, while watching for her bag. She hated crowds and didn't like being in large public places without knowing where the exit was. She watched her bags drop onto the turnstile. Emma started to move in closer when she spotted the tall, well built, dark haired man approach.

"Miss Maguire," His deep voice seemed to resonate throughout her body.

"Yes," she hesitated.

"I am Commander Steve McGarrett," He extended his hand; "I am here to escort you to your hotel."

"Commander," She seemed to be soaking it all in, "Why would you be escorting me?" Her southern accent very prominent.

"I am the head of the Governor's Task Force and she asked that I show you around," Steve wasn't lying but he also wasn't telling her everything.

"The Governor of Hawaii," Emma leaned against the wall looking Steve over, "Is having the head of her task force show me around." She narrowed her gaze, "Does this have to do with the death threats and my stalker perhaps?"

Steve swallowed hard, "I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Military," Emma grinned, "Hence the Commander." She seemed to see right through him, "SEAL should've known."

He was amazed as to how she could tell, "I guess I should be impressed that you knew that."

Emma laughed, "Don't be." She reached for her bags when Steve took them from her. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bags."

"I'm sure you are," Steve noted as he walked towards the exit.

"Well," Emma let out a small laugh, "Since you have become my bag man and chauffer the least I can do is buy you," She looked at her watch, "Breakfast?"

Steve laughed, "Thanks but I already ate."

"Oh," Emma sighed as she followed Steve to his truck, "I haven't. Would we be able to stop somewhere?"

Steve didn't expect to run her all over Oahu but it was a break from the cases he worked. "Sure," he threw her suitcases in the backseat then opened the passenger door for her; "Anyplace in particular?"

"You live here," She noted, "You tell me."

Steve pulled into a parking lot where a small diner was located. He looked at his watch then at Emma, "I won't eat but I will do a cup of coffee."

They entered the diner taking a seat in the corner. Steve didn't look at the menu but could see Emma struggling. He watched her bite her lip as she perused the menu. It was close to dinner time where she came from but she was now on Hawaii Time. Emma order something simple to tide her over figuring she would eat at the hotel. They sat not speaking much except for the general topics, like the weather.

Emma had a very tough life and she basically closed herself off to others. Part of her liked the solitude but the other part of her wanted to make lasting connections. However; making those connections meant opening up, her fear and (past) pain wouldn't allow her to do so; at least until now or so she hoped. Emma was also fiercely independent; she had been alone most of her life so she only had herself to depend on. Like solitude, she was okay with being alone but there were times when she craved friendships. Emma finished her meal, paid the check and walked towards Steve's truck not giving him an opportunity to protect her.

"You know you don't have to protect me," Emma noted facing him. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Steve could see she was capable, "But I have my orders."

"We'll see about that," Emma replied firmly, "I am sure you have better things to do then babysit someone like me." She remained quiet on the ride to the hotel. Steve parked the truck and was about to exit the cab when he felt a gentle hand on his arm; "Is someone from your team going to be posted outside?"

"No," Steve looked at her, "According to your publisher he was going to have private security around."

"I see," Emma hopped out of the truck then opened the back passenger door. She grabbed her luggage before Steve could assist her, "Well thank you for the ride and I appreciate your gallant effort to protect me but I will be okay."

"I will make sure you're safely inside," Steve started to reach for her bags but Emma pulled them away.

"I said I am okay," She had a bit of anger in her eyes, "I will be fine Commander. I will be even better knowing you are keeping us safe from the really bad people rather than babysitting me."

"I have my orders," Steve noted firmly.

"Please," Emma slumped over slightly, "I will be fine it's nothing I can't handle. Believe me I have been through worse."

Steve could see the weight of her past in her body language. He could also tell she was scared but putting on a brave front. He needed to tread lightly. "I will make you a deal, if you let me escort you inside and make sure you are safe," he looked at her, "I will not push you the rest of the way."

She patted his chest, "You won't have to worry about me after I speak to my publisher." Emma stood in front of him, "Thanks for everything. You stay safe Commander." She started to walk away but knew Steve was going to follow her, "Are all you SEAL's this loyal?"

"It's in our DNA," Steve joked.

"Well it skipped someone," Emma replied sarcastically.

Steve escorted her to her room and was about to open the door when a woman approached, "You must be Commander McGarrett."

"You are," he raised an eyebrow.

"Megan Jackson," Emma sighed, "My agent." There was something in Emma's voice. "Thank you again Commander," She extended her hand.

"It's Steve," He replied; as their hands touched both felt something inside them jump.

"Steve," Emma continued. "It was very nice of you. Now if y'all will excuse me," she looked at Megan, "I am tired."

"I will call you later," Steve noted. He didn't like the way Emma looked at Megan and something in his gut was telling him Megan was involved in this situation. Emma nodded knowing Steve wasn't going to give up very easily. Besides she did feel safe around him but letting go would be difficult. Emma quickly shut her door locking it behind her; leaving Steve alone with Megan. Steve needed to get back to HQ so he could run a check on Megan and make sure that Emma remained safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was too restless to sleep even though she was exhausted, "Maybe a shower will help me relax," she thought. Emma sat at the small vanity drying her short auburn hair, "Damn you look tired," she muttered as she examined her face in the mirror. Emma stood up and removed her robe ready to get comfortable. "Here you are in paradise and you can't enjoy the sun." She ran her hand along a scar, "This is why you aren't," Emma hesitated, "I have got to stop talking to myself." She threw on a pair of jeans, short sleeved sweater and her cowboy boots. Dressing this way always made her feel comfortable as though she brought a little piece of Texas with her.

Emma finally felt relaxed. She knew she could run later but for now she settled in the oversized chair and flipped on the TV. Emma woke with a start realizing her cell phone was ringing. "Hello," she answered dazed.

"It's Steve," his voice seemed to reverberate throughout the room. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I am Commander," Emma tried to focus her eyes; "I am surprised you are calling me so soon. We just spoke a while ago."

Steve let out a hearty laugh, "It's been four hours," He noted checking his watch.

"Four hours," Emma sat up, "Holy cow I must have fallen asleep."

"You needed it," Steve replied. "What is on your agenda?"

"Why," Emma asked.

"If you haven't eaten," Steve couldn't believe he was asking, "I could pick you up for dinner."

"Why Commander," Emma was surprised as his question, "Are you asking me out?"

There was silence on the phone. Steve realized it sounded like a date and he didn't need a relationship right now it was too soon. He ended it with Catherine after finding out she wasn't willing to choose him over her military career. "No," he sighed, "Do all of you women have to assume because a man invites you to dinner that it's a date."

Emma heard the frustration in his voice. "Look," she sighed, "I am going to eat at the restaurant downstairs in about a half hour." She fiddled with her watch, "If you want to meet me there great if not I understand, no date, no pressure." Emma didn't want to get involved either; and with what happened in her past she doubted a man would want her anyway. "Maybe I will see you there Steve." Before giving him a chance to respond Emma disconnected the call. She flipped the channel on the TV trying to waste time before leaving for the restaurant.

Steve was frustrated with himself for being so rude to Emma but he was only being truthful. He let out a small chuckle at the thought of being truthful. He leaned back in his chair and remembered what honesty got him before. "_You said you wanted a relationship," Steve tried to keep his anger in check._

"_I know," Catherine sighed, "But this promotion came along and well I couldn't pass it up."_

"_When were you going to tell me," Steve asked. "When we were together that night did you know about the promotion then?"_

"_Yes," Catherine replied softly, "Steve if you were in my shoes you would've done the same thing."_

"_No," Steve slammed the beer bottle on the table, "I would have told you and we would have come to a decision together."_

"_Really," Catherine remarked snidely, "You would have taken the promotion then made some excuse about how much it meant to you and forget everyone else." She paused, "You did it before."_

"_Yes," Steve interjected, "You are the one who encouraged me to go through SEAL training remember?" He did his best to keep calm, "I made that decision after consulting you because we were in a rela," before he could finish Catherine stopped him._

"_Don't say relationship," She yelled, "You refused to commit to anything more than us together at shore leave. You were the one who was gone all the time. What kind of relationship is that?"_

"_Apparently," Steve growled, "Not a very good one." He looked at the small black box on the table. "It's too late but do you remember why I asked you over that night?"_

"_What night," Catherine knew which one but she was making him work for it._

"_The night before we had that Tsunami warning," Steve answered._

"_All I remember was that you had something important you want to," Catherine realized what he was going to do, "Oh Steve I didn't know." She knew she had lost her chance with him forever. "I'm so sorry please forgive me."_

_In a relationship, because of his past, Steve only gave people one chance to change to make things right and if they couldn't do that he didn't want them complicating his life. He knew that was why he was alone for most of his life because of the trust issue. It was safer for him to be alone then to be constantly drawn into chaos. He, for a long time, thought that Catherine was the steady amongst the storms in his life; that was until recently. "I know it is too late for us." He sighed heavily, "I will just wish you the best with your career and hope that you get everything you want." Before she could speak he disconnected the call, downed the rest of his beer then took a swim. He let the tears flow that night knowing no one would see him and he could blame it on the water should anyone from Five-O happen to stop by._

Steve heard Danny clear his throat, "Are you leaving soon Steven?"

"Yeah," Steve stood up feeling the weight of the week take its toll. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat."

"Great I will come with you," Danny smiled, "We need to discuss the current case."

"Danny I wasn't going alone." Steve sighed realizing he said too much.

"What you and Catherine are back together," Danny sounded excited.

"No," Steve growled, "I was going to join," He stopped knowing if he continued he wouldn't hear the end of it. "Let me make a call. I will meet you in the parking lot." Danny shot Steve an odd look but decided to leave it alone. Steve dialed Emma's number.

"Hello," Emma answered.

"It's Steve," He wasn't sure if Danny truly left so he kept his voice low, "I can't join you for dinner tonight but we will come by tomorrow and pick you up."

"Why." Emma asked as she boarded the elevator. "I told you I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh," Steve wasn't buying it. "I will see you at eight sharp. Wear something comfortable it will be a long day."

"Commander," Emma started to protest but realized he had hung up. She figured she would go enjoy her dinner and then speak to her Publisher and tell him that she didn't need protection. Emma debarked from the elevator and walked towards the restaurant thinking that all of these death threats and her stalker were just a way for the publishing house to get attention. She knew a few writers who had been involved in something similar before and all it did was backfire on them. Emma reached the lobby when she felt as though someone was watching her; being so sensitive she stopped and began looking around. She could feel the hair on her arms stand up as she met his gaze. His eyes were a steel gray and they were cold, evil and they actually frightened her. She did her best to keep moving hoping that he was either a figment of her imagination or that he was the security guard hired to protect her.

Each step that Emma took the man seemed to take. She just stepped inside the restaurant thinking she was in public that she was safe; not at all. She could see the glint of silver out of the corner of her eye and knew he wasn't there to protect her. She wanted to ask for help but the hosts were busy seating other guests, "Stay calm," she told herself; "He won't be so brazen with all these people around." She was wrong. Emma felt the impact of something hit her shoulder and she fell to the ground hearing people scream around her;. yelling out "Call the police". She felt someone kneeling beside her. She held her breath and kept her eyes closed, just in case. "Miss, are you okay," the young voice asked, "Help is on their way."

Steve and Danny had pulled into a local diner and just placed their order when Steve's phone rang, "Yeah McGarrett." His eyes grew big and Danny could see by his expression it wasn't good news. "When," he stood up, "Is she alright?"

"What," Danny asked knowing they were heading out to a crime scene, "Is it our author?"

"Yes," Steve sounded very concerned more than usual, "She's been shot." He and Danny drove to the Hilton and spoke to Sgt. Duke Lukela. "What happened?"

"We have one male shooter," Duke noted, "Just fired on a Miss Maguire and then fled the scene. Witnesses say he was aiming for her directly."

"Where is she," Steve asked feeling a twinge of panic and guilt.

"She's in the ambulance," Duke chuckled, "She refuses to go to the hospital."

"She was shot," Danny interjected, "Why wouldn't she go?"

"It was through and through," Duke remarked, "Her left shoulder."

Before Duke could finish Steve was at the ambulance. "Thought you said you could take care of yourself," Steve was being sarcastic trying to deflect the guilt he felt for leaving her alone without protection.

"I'm fine aren't I," Emma asked. Steve could tell, that despite her tough exterior, she was shaken. Emma was a tomboy in most sense of the word. She was athletic and had a figure to prove it but she also had the right curves definitely stating she was a woman. He could see that the fighter inside her wouldn't allow her to breakdown but the shaking in her hands let him know she wasn't so tough after all. "I am not going to the hospital."

"The doctors need to make sure you're okay," Steve stated firm yet gentle.

"No," Emma wanted to jump out of the ambulance but she knew better. She could see Steve wasn't going to give up either. "Fine," she looked away, "You're going with me."

"Of course," Steve noted. He removed his cell and made the call to Chin and Kono that they were needed on the case. He told them that Danny would brief them while he accompanied their victim to the hospital.

Danny didn't think much about Steve's concern for the victim; he knew Steve was always willing to fight for the underdog. He knew that Steve felt guilty for not assigning protection of his own to watch Emma. But what Danny didn't know was that Steve and Emma had an unspoken connection that neither one quite knew about. Danny watched as his partner jumped in the ambulance and drive away; he was now in charge and he liked it.

An hour had passed when Steve stood up looking at the doctor, "How is she?"

"She's fine," He replied, "She will have some pain as the wound heals. We have given her some antibiotics and pain meds to help her." He handed Steve a piece of paper, "Here is a prescription should she need it." Just as the doctor handed the paper to Steve Emma emerged.

Steve could see she was a little frailer then what he had seen earlier that day. "Thanks Doctor," he walked towards Emma, "How are you?"

"Fine," She tried to regain her inner courage. "Just take me back to my hotel."

"No," Steve replied firmly, "You are staying at my place," he gently grabbed her arm, "This way I can keep an eye on you."

"No please. I'm fine," Emma tried to protest but finally gave up. "Are you at least going to ask me what happened?"

"Yes," he noted as they approached the patrol car waiting for them, "But first we are going by the hotel and gathering your things." Steve helped her into the car. He hated what he was feeling, after all his gut told him she was in danger.

"Steve," Emma's voice was soft. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," He replied even though he really wasn't feeling as though he did anything. They arrived at the hotel. Steve escorted Emma up to her room. He was expecting the worst but to his surprise the room was untouched. He unlocked the door and escorted Emma inside after making sure the room was clear. He was about to say something when he found her asleep on the bed. He laughed as her legs dangled over the side and she lay crooked on the bed. Steve knew he wasn't going to be able to wake her so he undid the covers, moved Emma into a laying position, and covered her.

Emma was out cold and Steve watched her sleep for a moment. He secured the room, removed his badge and gun then lay next to her on the bed. He didn't realize just how exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow. Steve knew she was safe for the night because he was there to protect her so he was able to close his eyes and get a little sleep himself. Several hours later Emma woke up realizing someone laid next to her, she slowly sat up and when she saw it was Steve she smiled and fell back to sleep knowing she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was still on Texas time causing her to get up at 5 am. She was in pain but didn't want Steve to know or wake him. She sat in the chair and watched him sleep; he seemed at peace, so comfortable and at that moment safe. She had been so distrustful of people that it made her look at life in a skewed way and she didn't like it. Emma wondered if she could really trust Steve; there were so many things in her life she wanted to overcome and if she read Steve correctly; he would be the one to help her. Little did she know she would also help him.

"Hmm," Steve groaned as he started to wake up. "Morning," he noted as he sat up.

"Hi," Emma replied, "I ordered breakfast. You will stay and eat won't you?"

"Yeah," He stood up and stretched. Emma didn't realize just how big Steve really was until he stood up. "I told you I am not letting you out of my site again," he remarked firmly.

"That reminds me I need to call my publisher," She reached for her cell phone when Steve grabbed it from her. "Hey that's my phone."

"I know," He looked down at her 5'6" frame, "I said I was going to protect you." Steve held the phone over his head. "After last night you can't seriously believe that you are safe."

Emma slumped in the chair, "I know I am now." She didn't look at him. "Until last night I thought it was a joke; something my publisher thought of to boost sales but," she touched her shoulder, "I guess I was wrong." She stood up, "I'm going to take a quick shower." She closed the bathroom door, undressed then turned on the shower. Steve placed her cell on the table then walked to the window. It was going to be a beautiful day but he was going to miss his morning swim. He watched the early surfers a few moments later he heard Emma clear her throat, "I saved you some hot water," She noted softly.

Steve picked up his duffle bag where he kept a spare change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door enough but there was a reflection from the medicine cabinet. What he saw surprised him, Emma's back and abdomen riddled with scars; some very deep. He wondered what happened and hoped that she would trust him enough to tell him.

Emma didn't know that Steve had seen the scars but she did know when he was done with his three minute shower. She knocked on the door and found him standing by the sink wrapped in a towel. She gazed for a moment and the absolutely gorgeous Adonis standing in her bathroom. She also saw a few scars on his body as well and knew they all a part of work. What she found even more interesting were his tattoos. "May I come in," Emma asked.

"Yeah," Steve didn't seem to mind the intrusion.

He started to remove his razor when she stopped him, "I like that natural look."

"Thanks," he watched her from the corner of his eye, "Can I help you with anything?"

She did something completely out of character for her which meant she felt comfortable enough with him. Emma stood next to him and ran he fingers along his tattoo. "Did this hurt?"

"Not really," he replied. Steve knew deep inside this was her way of trusting him and so he let her continue; despite how odd he thought it might be.

She studied his bicep for a moment, "I like this one," She noted looking at the one on his right arm.

"Are you okay," he asked wondering why she was really standing there. She turned and stood in the doorway with her back to him.

"Thank you for protecting me," Emma replied almost in a whisper. She held onto the door frame trying not to break down.

"You're welcome," he knew it took a lot for her to say that.

"Would you teach me how to defend myself," She asked in a slightly louder voice. "I want to know I can protect myself."

"Maybe after your arm heals," he figured she would leave Hawaii after her book signing commitment.

"I want to learn to shoot a gun too," Emma noted, "Breakfast is here."

Steve was hungry his stomach attested to it; he decided to eat over shaving. He exited the bathroom after dressing quickly, "Smells good."

"It is," Emma remarked sipping her juice. "I figured my arm should be better in a week or so then we can get started on the self-defense classes."

Steve could see something in Emma that he hadn't seen before; she trusted him. He felt honored knowing how difficult it is to trust. "So when do you fly back to Texas?"

"I don't," Emma noted as she sipped her juice, "I inherited my grandmother's house and I will move in when the renovation is done." She met his gaze, "What did you think you were going to get rid of me that easy?" She flashed him a small smile, "No you are stuck with me."

Stuck with her he thought. He wasn't quite sure how to take that. There was something inside him that said it was a good thing she was staying but the other part was telling him to brace himself. "Where is the house?"

"Not sure how to pronounce it," Emma noted as she retrieved the address from her bag. She handed him a slip of paper, "I need to go by there today or tomorrow and check on the renovations."

"We'll see," Steve didn't need her traipsing all over the island especially when the man that tried to kill her is still on the loose.

"Listen," Emma sat up straight, "I have no choice regarding this," she waived her hands around in circles, "Protection detail but I should be able to go about my life."

"Not while some killer is on the loose," Steve growled.

"Commander," Emma seemed to take pleasure in his frustration, "He won't try again knowing you are around."

"He will," Steve replied, "Protection detail or not if he wants you dead," he didn't finish the sentence.

"I will be dead," Emma seemed to shake it off, "You need to look into Megan. She's one scary person and I don't trust her at all."

"Then why did you hire her," Steve asked.

"I didn't," Emma sighed, "She was courtesy of the publisher. I was so new at writing that they provided whatever I needed," She looked at Steve. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did try to kill me."

"What makes you say that," Steve was now interested in Emma's theory.

"Well for one thing I make more money than she does and that alone pisses her off," Emma noted. "Then she got angry because the publishing house rejected her stories but continue to publish mine."

"So you think jealousy is a motive," Steve nodded, "Possible."

"So," Emma took the last bite of her food, "Who is going to babysit me today Commander?"

"Please," Steve looked at her, "My name is Steve."

"Not as long as you are protecting me," Emma stood up. "Besides it is meant as a sign of respect."

"I don't like it," Steve replied a bit angry, "Please call me Steve."

"Only if you promise to teach me to shoot a gun," Emma leaned against the window railing. She didn't know that Catherine would call him Commander as a sign of affection and having Emma call him that only brought back the painful memories.

"Fine," Steve figured she would forget about it when this whole thing blew over. He stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

Emma blocked him for a brief moment, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No," Steve answered, "Why?"

"You just seem," Emma shook her head then grabbed her purse, "I'm ready."

Steve wondered just what she was thinking but he decided to store it for a later date. He helped her into the truck then entered the driver's side, "I will have Kono take you to the house."

"Thanks," Emma could tell that Steve was distant.

The arrived at HQ; Steve escorted her up stairs and was preparing to introduce her when his cell rang, "Damn," Steve quickly deleted the call and shoved his phone in his pocket but not before Emma saw the caller; Catherine.

He took a deep breath trying to regain his composure and not let the past interfere with his job. Steve introduced Emma to the rest of the team then headed to his office. As the team spoke to Emma about her books they could hear Steve speaking on the phone; muffling his voice.

"Nasty breakup," Danny noted feeling bad for his friend. "Would it be rude of me to ask that you sign this book," Danny grinned, "It's for my daughter Grace."

"Sure," Emma sighed, "Now about my manager," she quickly changed the subject.

Steve exited his office doing his best to be jovial. He looked at Emma then quickly looked away; he knew she knew about what happened. He had Kono escort Emma to her house while he and the others could investigate her manager.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Danny arrested Megan. They interrogated her and she admitted that she had Emma shot as a publicity stunt that's why she was shot in the shoulder. Whether she meant to actually kill Emma was a moot point, Megan was going away for attempted murder. She also gave the name of the man she hired; she figured why go down alone. Meanwhile Kono and Emma were at Emma's house.

"Your house is beautiful," Kono noted as she walked down the steps.

"Thanks," Emma sighed. "Do you like classic cars?"

"Yes," Kono grinned, "Why?"

Emma motioned for her to the garage, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh my yes," Kono looked at the pristine '67 Mustang convertible. "Why aren't you driving this?"

"I would've had I not been involved in all this," Emma looked at Kono, "Want to try her out?"

"I would love to," Kono hopped into the driver's seat then turned the key but the car didn't turn over completely.

Emma looked quite disappointed, "Know a good mechanic?"

"Actually I do," Kono noted. She knew Steve was good with cars. Kono liked Emma she was a very forthright person who stood her ground, didn't put up with crap and was extremely independent; the perfect match for Steve. Kono knew that when Steve was happy everyone was happy; she cared enough about her boss to want him to be happy.

"Could you make the arrangements," Emma questioned not knowing it was Steve she had in mind.

"Of course," Kono looked at her cell, "We'd better get back." They walked to her car and pulled out onto a main street. Kono didn't say anything but she could see the small black car following them. It followed them to the house and now back to HQ.

Emma was a smart woman, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kono answered.

"Liar," Emma replied,' "Your knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel." Emma looked out the rear view mirror, "We're still being followed aren't we?"

"How did," Kono shot her a quick glance.

"As a writer you must be observant," Emma noted. "You should probably call your boss."

Kono quickly dialed Steve's number, "Hey boss we have a tail on us."

"You two alright," Steve sounded very concerned. "Do you need backup?"

"I think we're okay," Kono noted, "We're going to be there in a few minutes. But you can see if they follow us into the parking lot."

"Will do," Steve disconnected the call, informed Danny and Chin and the three men headed downstairs to the parking lot. Within minutes Kono pulled in and the black car was just approaching the lot. It was actually brazen enough to pull into the lot and park a few spaces away from Kono.

"Get your hands up where we can see them and exit the vehicle," Danny noted as Chin covered the passenger side. Steve flanked the front of the car while Kono kept an eye on Emma.

The man exited the car with his hands raised. He was a rather large man, more muscular then heavy, and he was definitely military. He leaned against the car with his hands behind his back while Danny made sure he was unarmed.

Emma, despite Kono's pleading, departed the car and ran towards the others. Steve couldn't even stop her. "You son of a," Emma looked at the man, "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," he looked at her with what seemed to be compassion.

"You liar," Emma hissed, "You want the money, the house, everything; why now Brent?"

"You think that's why I'm here," he looked at Emma.

"Yes," Emma got right in his face, "You must be the stalker." There was definitely anger in her voice, "Seems real funny how you start following me around after Memaw left her me her house."

"Who is this guy," Steve managed to ask.

"My brother," Emma stated. "Meet Lieutenant Brent Maguire United States Navy SEAL." She slapped Brent's face. "You weren't there when I needed you. I don't need you know." She looked at Steve. He could see the sadness and embarrassment in her eyes, "Let him go he won't hurt me, at least not physically."

Steve nodded to Danny but kept his eye on Emma, "You sure."

"How much do you want," Emma asked not answering Steve.

"I don't want money," Brent stated, "I need to talk to you please, alone."

"No," Emma shook her head, "No more talking. You could've done that year's ago."

"Please Emma;" Brent sounded desperate, "It's important."

Despite her better judgment she relented, "On one condition."

"Anything," Brent replied.

"If Commander McGarrett doesn't mind," Emma noted. Steve knew she meant it to show Brent he was out ranked, "Having one of his people remain nearby."

"Fine by me," Brent noted, "Commander?"

Steve looked him over. His gut was telling him that Brent was safe and that what he had to tell Emma wasn't good news. Steve wasn't sure he should be the one to go but if she needed a shoulder to cry on it should be someone able to help.

"I will go," Chin noted. He knew Steve well enough and Steve would try to jump in and protect her rather than just let things play out. Chin got the nod of approval from Steve.

Brent and Emma walked off towards the King Kamehameha statue, "Talk," Emma stated as she sat on the grass.

"It's not that easy sis," Brent noted sitting next to her.

"You're dying aren't you," Emma asked.

"How did you," Brent always knew his sister had a sixth sense about these things.

"How long," Emma asked.

"A month at best," Brent noted, "I came to make a mends."

"I see," Emma couldn't look at him. "So you show up how many years later, say you're dying and you want me to forgive you."

"I want and need you to forgive me," Brent stated, "I didn't protect you like I should have and I'm sorry." He removed a very think envelope and handed it to her, "You know I have never been a great speaker, but like you I can write." He stood up and Emma followed suit, "Read that you will hopefully forgive me. I will be staying at the Hilton. See me when you can." He kissed the top of her head, "I do love you kiddo."

Before Emma could say anything Brent was yard away. She wiped her eyes then looked at Chin. He approached with caution, "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Emma noted sarcastically, "My wayward brother just told me he was dying and wants me to forgive his past transgressions. Transgressions I don't know if I can forgive." She took a couple of deep breaths, "Thanks for standing by."

"No problem," Chin walked Emma back feeling sad for her.

"She okay," Steve questioned as Emma walked into Kono's office.

"She just found out her brother is dying," Chin replied, "What do you think?"

Emma held the envelope in her lap trying to control her shaking hands. She looked at Kono and did her best to smile; "I know we don't know each other that well but," Emma sighed, "Would you consider joining me for a drink?"

"I think I can handle that," Kono knew Emma needed a friend.

"Handle what," Steve asked as he entered her office.

"Emma and I are going to grab a drink after work," Kono smiled. She hoped that Steve would volunteer to go as well.

"I see," Steve replied. He stood for a moment then spoke again, "We can all use a drink."

"The more the merrier," Kono chuckled.

"Am I still in danger," Emma questioned.

"We're not sure," Steve hated saying that, "We don't know if your brother was your stalker or if that person is still out there."

"Oh," Emma stood up, "I will call a cab back to the hotel so I can change."

"Change when you get there," Steve noted, "It's almost quitting time." Emma excused herself leaving the two alone.

"You know boss she needs a little help with something," Kono grinned.

"Help with what," Steve was a little leery.

"Emma has this '67 Mustang and," Kono was about to finish when Steve cut her off.

"She needs someone to look at it," Steve sighed, "I will see what I can do."

The entire team including Emma stood around the smart table. They made arrangements to meet at the Hilton Hawaiian Village for a drink and appetizers. Emma wanted to thank the team so she offered to buy.

"You can ride with me," Steve stated as he escorted Emma out.

"Sure," She replied.

They walked to Steve's truck and he once again assisted her into the truck. He sat quiet for a moment before starting the car. "Listen if you need anyone to talk to I'm here."

"Same to you," Emma looked at him and Steve felt as though she could see right through him. "I mean that Steve."

"Me too," he sent her a gentle smile.

He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel a few moments later, parked the truck and helped Emma from the cab. As he helped her down something inside them clicked again. He tried to suppress it because he didn't want to get hurt again. Emma also suppressed it more out of fear than anything else. Steve escorted her to her room and offered to wait outside while she changed. Emma said she would change in the bathroom because she didn't want to leave Steve outside. She finished dressing then stood and looked in the mirror for a brief moment. "You have a decision to make Emma," She said to herself.

Steve stood up as Emma exited the bathroom, "I understand that you need some help with your Mustang."

"I do," Emma looked at him oddly, "You know about cars?"

"That I do," Steve smiled, "Just finished working on my Mercury Marquis."

"If you would help me with the car," Emma noted, "I will cook you dinner."

"You don't have to make dinner for me," Steve stated.

"I know I don't have to," Emma replied, "I don't have to do anything. I want to."

Steve relented knowing Emma was just as stubborn as him. They joined the others downstairs. Kono had filled them in on Emma's house and her Mustang. Emma noted that she was moving in that weekend and after she was settled she wanted everyone over. They all agreed; there was something about Emma they all liked and they hoped she would remain friends with all of them. The rest of the evening went well and Emma was able to relax slightly. Steve hated to admit it but he was beginning to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma knew about the Governor's Ball that was happening the next Friday night and she declined especially since she felt she was completely out of her element. However the Governor refused letting Emma know that she expected her there. Emma figured she would wiggle her way out of it at some point; her focus now was moving in.

The weekend went well Emma moved into her home and got settled pretty quickly. She had made arrangements with Steve to have him look at her car. She began to slowly trust him and hoped he did the same with her. She threw on a pot of coffee and thought about writing for a while when her cell rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi," Steve replied. "Is there any way I can come earlier?"

"Sure how soon," Emma asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Steve looked at his watch as he grabbed his car keys.

Emma was a bit surprised. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"You don't need to do anything," Steve wanted to get this over with.

"Ok," Emma sighed, "I will see you in a few." She showered and was changed just in time for Steve's arrival. "Please come in," She said as she opened the front door.

"Thanks," He entered the house and looked around, "You're done unpacking."

"Not a lot to unpack," Emma noted as she led him to the garage and revealed the Mustang.

"Nice car," Steve set his tools on the workbench then opened the hood. "I will get started if that is okay." He seemed so distant.

Emma knew he didn't want to be there. "Steve I appreciate your coming here I do but I can take it to a mechanic." She could feel that something had changed between them. He removed a wrench from the case and was about to go under the hood when Emma stopped him, "Stop!" she touched his arm, "Please don't. I know you don't want to be here and that you are doing this as a favor to Kono. I will take the car to a mechanic." Normally Emma didn't raise her voice. "Please go."

"I don't mind," Steve replied. He had other things on his mind but despite it all he was determined to keep his word.

"I do," Emma was more stubborn and independent then Steve realized. "Please just go take care of whatever is bothering you." She started to walk away figuring it was his decision as to what to do next. Part of her felt hurt because she felt like an obligation and that always bothered her. The other part was indifference and she knew that part was to keep her from getting hurt. She stopped at the edge of the garage to answer her cell. After a brief moment of listening to the person speak Emma asked; "Hello?" She couldn't hear then and her voice was slightly raised catching Steve's attention. "Hello?" She pulled the phone away and looked at the caller ID; all it showed was private.

"You okay," Steve asked now in protective cop mode.

"Fine," Emma didn't need him involved especially since he would be there as a cop not as a friend. She placed the phone back in her pocket and continued on her way.

"You didn't sound fine," Steve spun her around.

"I couldn't hear who was calling," She felt frustrated, "Don't you have other things to do?"

Steve was now letting his anger get the best of him. It wasn't so much Emma as it was everything else that was happening in his life. He threw the wrench on the ground then kicked the car tire. "Damn."

Emma turned around and watched him and decided to approach with caution, "You tell me yours I will tell you mine."

"What," Steve looked at her oddly.

"You tell me what's bothering you," Emma moved a little closer, "I will tell you what Brent wrote."

"You read it," Steve noted.

"No," Emma shook a finger, "I'm not doing this, you first."

"I don't like to share," Steve hoped that would be enough for her to drop the subject.

"Neither do I," Emma replied finally deciding he wasn't worth the effort. "Do what you want. Stay. Go. I don't care anymore." She, for the first time in a very long time, wanted to cry. She was willing to open up but was rejected. Emma had never done well with rejection. Emma sat at her computer wondering what type of book she should write now. Instead, knowing she was in emotional chaos, she decided not to write, "Anything you do will be skewed by your emotions," Emma said to herself. She decided to catch up on her mail both handwritten and computer. Emma opened the first envelope and smiled it was from a young girl who found her book inspirational. Emma opened up several more letters and notes from people commenting about her novels. It was the last envelope in the pile. Emma took her letter opener and slid it across the top then pulled out the folded paper. She opened it and found the letter to be written in letters cut out from a magazine, it read:

"ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I AM WATCHING YOU"

Emma dropped the letter onto the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. She was now officially scared. After talking to Brent she figured he was her alleged stalker but now she knew it was only a coincidence. She wanted to show the letter to Steve or anyone at Five-O but that meant involving them and the way she felt right now she decided it best to hold off.

Steve had decided to stay and at least see if he could get the car running. He felt guilty for treating her that way and this was his way of making it up to her. He got the car running, lucky for him it was a minor fix. He decided to tell Emma she had a car to drive. Unbeknownst to Emma Steve was still there and she almost jumped out of her skin when he knocked on the door.

"You're still here," Emma tried to hide the unsteadiness in her voice.

"Yes," Steve could sense something was wrong, "May I come in?"

"Sure," Emma moved away from the door trying to hide the letter not knowing that Steve had seen her bury it under a few other papers.

"Your car is running great," Steve noted eying the coffee table, "I tightened a few things. She's good to go."

"Thanks," Emma was nervous. "I owe you one." She hoped he would leave so she could figure out what to do.

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water," Steve needed to see what she was hiding.

"Sure," Emma disappeared to the kitchen. Steve removed his phone, shuffled a few of the papers finding the letter. He quickly snapped a picture of the letter then quickly moved it back into place. He then resumed his position as second before Emma reentered the room. "Here," she handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks again. " She wanted him to leave.

"About that favor," Steve replied.

"Yes," Emma was getting impatient.

"Friday night," Steve was interrupted by his cell. "McGarrett"

Emma could tell it was a work call, "Whew," She thought to herself knowing that Steve was asking her to the Governor's Ball. "You dodged that one."

"On our way," Steve disconnected the call, "I have to go but before I do would you consider attending the Governor's Ball?"

"As your date," Emma asked.

"No," Steve replied, "Governor Jameson wanted me to," Steve realized he said too much.

"I will tell you what I told the Governor, thanks but no thanks," Emma moved towards the door, "Don't you have a crime scene to get to?"

"Yeah," Steve felt bad for what he said but he couldn't change it, "I will talk to you later."

Emma was now more determined than ever to keep Steve out of her life. She wasn't sure what she should do but she felt she could no longer trust Steve; or could she. Emma had to take a step back and put her emotions in check. She looked at the letter and couldn't let it go. If she took the letter to HPD they would surely involve Five-O. She couldn't go to the FBI it wasn't that important a case to them. After a long internal debate Emma decided she had no choice but to notify Steve and his team. Besides having the Five-O Task Force as protection definitely made Emma feel safer.

She sat on the couch after grabbing a pair of tweezers and held up the envelope that the letter came in. Emma examined it carefully, "Huntsville, TX," she noted. "Dated three weeks ago," Emma sighed, "They must not know I moved maybe I am in the clear after all." She was still a bit concerned so she placed the letter and envelope in a zip lock bag. She was going to do some writing when her cell rang again. It was a private number.

"Hello?" Emma answered cautiously.

"Is this Emma Maguire," the man asked. There was static on the phone. She walked to the front porch hoping the reception was better.

"Yes," Emma replied.

I'm Doctor Borden," He noted, "We have a Brent Maguire in our ICU."

"What hospital," Emma asked now realizing her brother meant more to her then she thought. She did her best to keep it together, "I will be there as soon as I can." She disconnected the call, grabbed her things, locked up and ran to her car. She had no clue as to where the hospital was but figured she could call the hospital for directions. After retrieving the number she dialed but only received a busy signal. She didn't know what else to do.

"Kono," the woman cheerfully answered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you while you are at a crime scene," Emma noted. "But I," her voice cracked.

"Emma what's wrong," Kono called out getting Steve's attention.

"I need directions to Hawaiian General," Emma didn't hold back, "It's my brother."

Steve stood next to Kono wondering if Emma was okay. Despite his gruffness he did care about her and that scared him. Granted he cared about Catherine but these feelings for Emma were different and that is what scared him. Kono gave her the directions and wished her the best.

Emma got to the hospital safely, looked at the floor chart then ran upstairs to the ICU. She donned a hospital gown and mask then entered her brother's room. The once strong, tall muscular built man was now small and frail. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Brent," Emma ran her hand across his forehead, "I blamed you for things that you had no control over and I am so sorry. If anyone was to blame it was daddy." After reading Brent's letter she knew he needed to be forgiven and she had planned on talking to him but not like this.

"Promise me," Brent spoke softly, "That you won't let the past dictate your life anymore."

"Shh," Emma did her best to smile, "We're not here for me."

Brent squeezed her hand, "Please promise me. I have regretted a lot of things and that is one of them."

"Okay," Emma replied, "I will. You just need to rest for now."

"Plenty of time for that;" Brent coughed. He whispered something in her ear; "Will you please, for me, one last time."

Emma shook her head. "I can't. It means that this is real. I don't want this to be real."

"It is real," Brent noted firmly, "Please."

Emma nodded. She held his hand the whole time and began signing their favorite song "Amazing Grace." She actually had a beautiful voice but never pursued a career in singing; she kept it for church. As Emma finished the song she heard her brother take his last breath. Emma buried her face into his side as she wept for her brother, "Good bye. I love you."

The machines alerted the nurses that he had passed away. One nurse didn't seem to care that Emma was there she shoved her towards the door, "We need to do our job and you need to leave."

Emma wanted to say something instead she looked back and watched them pronounce her brother. Emma was numb. There were so many things she wanted to say to her brother but never got the chance. She opened the door and almost fell over, there was Steve standing there. He knew she might need someone and his team agreed that it should be him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need some company," Steve looked at her. She seemed so vulnerable.

"I will be okay," Emma sighed, "You have a case." She patted his abdomen. "Go I will be fine." This time her demeanor was gentle and caring, not angry as she was before, "Please I would feel worse if you put me before a case and someone doesn't get justice."

Steve knew there wasn't really much he could do except be a support vehicle for her and he also knew that Emma would be swamped with paperwork for the next hour or so. Steve lifted her face to his, "Emma if you need anything, and I mean anything, call me."

She squeezed his forearm, "Thanks but I think I will be okay."

Steve didn't want to show affection; it was too soon and he wasn't sure how Emma would react but he did it anyway. Steve placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then walked away.

Emma stayed at the hospital filling out the forms and retrieving Brent's belongings. She would go by his place of residence and clean out what she could; the problem was could she do it alone. Yes and she knew it. Emma had an inner strength that seemed to get her through most of her life and it would carry her through now.

"How is she," Kono asked as Steve reentered Five-O headquarters.

"Not good," Steve noted as Danny and Chin joined them, "Her brother died."

"That's too bad," Chin looked at Steve, "She's going to need some help. I will help her with her brother's things."

"I can bring her dinner," Danny noted.

Jenna entered the room and looked at them, "What's wrong?"

"A friend of ours lost her brother," Kono noted, "I can help her with the funeral arrangements."

Steve looked at Kono, "Just be there for her. I will help her with the burial; it's military and it can be complicated."

"Sure boss," Kono knew Emma just might need a friend to talk to and wasn't offended by her bosses usurping the funeral plans. Kono was always good at offering support.

"If there is anything I can do please let me know," Jenna noted. She disappeared into a spare office leaving the team alone.

Steve and the team shelved the conversation and went back to their case. Steve did slip away to call Emma and let her know Chin was going to help her with her brother's things. He was glad she was receptive to their help. He remembered having to take care of his father's funeral by himself and it wasn't easy.

Emma headed home to shower and get a bite to eat. She also wanted to lie down before enduring such a daunting task.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat on her couch feeling completely numb. Her new life in Hawaii was at all what she had planned or hoped it would be. She certainly didn't expect to reconcile with her brother after twenty plus years; let alone be there with him when he died. She didn't expect to meet the Five-O team, especially Steve. She had sworn off SEAL's; but Steve was different.

Emma leaned her head back wondering how she was going to handle everything not knowing she had people there to help her. She was hungry but didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like much of anything. She heard a commotion on her front porch then the doorbell. "Who is it," Emma asked; trying to get up but her body wouldn't let her.

"It's Danny and Kono," they replied in unison, "We brought dinner."

"I brought beer," Chin chimed in.

"I have dessert," Steve was the last to speak.

Emma managed to get up and open the door. She saw everyone standing there including Steve who was oddly quiet. "Please come in." As Danny walked passed her she smelled dinner, "That smells fabulous."

"Oh it is babe," Danny smiled placing the food on the table.

Watching Chin, Kono and Steve place the items on the table Emma was suddenly overwhelmed; no one had ever done anything like this before. She seemed to be frozen. "Thank you all wow I wasn't expecting this."

"We figured you weren't," Kono smiled gently, "How are you?"

"Is it okay to say I don't know," Emma looked at her new friends.

"Of course," Chin gave her a gentle hug,

"We are all here to help you," Danny noted also hugging her gently.

"I will help you clear out your brother's things;" Chin patted her arm.

"I will help you with the funeral," Steve replied. He stood stoic off to the side not showing much emotion at all, Emma wasn't sure how to read him.

"Danny and I are her for support," Kono noted, "If you ever want to go out and let loose I'm right with you."

Emma let out a small chuckle, "I just might take you up on that."

"See," Kono winked at Chin, "I knew she had a little party animal in her."

"Honey," Emma joked, "You have no idea." Emma thought she saw a glimmer of interest coming from Steve. "For now I say we eat." She headed towards the kitchen with Kono following behind.

"Do you really think now is the time to mention the letter," Danny looked at Steve.

"Danny," Steve grumbled but kept his voice low, "She could still be in danger."

"So you did see the letter," Emma noted as she placed the dishes on the table. She walked over to the coffee table and retrieved the bagged letter. "I don't think I have much to worry about."

"Why," Steve was in full protection mode.

"Because," Emma tapped the envelope, "This is three weeks old and it was sent to my old address." She began opening the containers of food, "Besides it's from a Texas prison. There's only one person I know in prison and he's useless." The team looked at each other wondering who it was and why she thought that person wouldn't harm her. "Are y'all going to eat or just stand there?" No one chose to pry figuring that Emma would share eventually, "Thank you for dinner this is great."

"Thanks Danny," Kono said as she grabbed a beer.

As the others filled their plates Emma's cell rang. She walked onto the front porch to hear what the caller wanted. Steve stood nearby just in case she needed anything. He shook his head for a moment wondering why he was so protective of Emma when she was someone he wouldn't see himself with. He could see her body stiffen up then watched her grab the railing as the disconnected the call. The next thing that happened surprised everyone. Emma walked into the house, flipped on the TV and stood intently watching the news events unfold. They knew she had a reason for watching and they would soon find out why.

"Prison officials at Huntsville Prison say they have the inmates under control after one of their Death Row inmates started a riot after he received news about the death of his son," the newscaster stated. "We join Bill Banks at the scene."

"Thanks Doug," Bill replied, "Apparently an inmate at this Federal Prison started a riot after hearing his son, a decorated Navy SEAL had passed away."

Steve and Danny looked at each other. Steve could see Emma's hand shake and an odd look crossed her face, "What happened to him," Emma muttered.

The reporter continued, "Thomas Maguire, an inmate accused and convicted of killing his wife was said to be avenging the death of his son." The reporter moved aside as they showed images of the prison. "The prisoner, Maguire, lost his life as guards tried to get the riot under control. The circumstances as to how he actually died are currently under investigation," the reporter noted, "Maguire apparently has no other family."

Emma turned off the TV walked away for a brief moment then came back into the room carrying a bottle of Irish whiskey and several glasses, "Please join me for a moment. I would like to make a toast."

At first they thought Emma was a little crazy but they knew she had a purpose. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Emma smiled as she poured the drinks. "To Moira and Brent Maguire, my mom and brother, may you rest in peace and to Thomas Maguire, my father, May you rot in hell. Slainte," She downed her drink. "I'm hungry." She didn't care if they toasted she needed to; it was all over now and she was glad.

Everyone sat around the table quiet just eating their meal not sure what was going to happen next. No one said a word to Emma who seemed to be different. They finished their meal unsure if they should leave or stay. It was Emma that broke the silence. "I thank y'all for not judging me a while ago." She looked at each one individually. "When I was 14 my father, in a drunken rage, thought my mother had cheated on him." She sipped the last bit of her beer, "He waited for her to come home from work. I was in my room doing homework and I heard him pacing around and cursing. I knew then something bad was going to happen. I tried to calm him but he hit me so hard that I was out for what seemed like forever." Emma started playing with the label on the bottle. "When I came to I heard my dad and mom arguing. As I started to get up I peered over the couch I watched my father shoot my mom." She looked at Steve.

"Where was Brent," Danny asked.

"That's what made me mad," Emma sighed, "He was just accepted into the Naval Academy. He left and didn't' take me with him. I wanted out of the house for so long but there was nothing he could do. Brent had this amazing opportunity but he also defended my father," Emma stood up. "Enough, it is all over and I can start over, right?"

"Sure," Kono noted. She wanted to lighten the mood, "Does anyone want to do anything?"

"What do you mean," Danny looked at her.

"I say we go out," Kono noted, "Get out of her. Maybe go to a club or do Karaoke."

"I don't know Kono," Chin looked at his cousin.

"A club," Emma looked at Kono. "I'm not much for clubbing. I don't sing," She met Steve's gaze who knew differently. "After I feel like I can breathe again then we can do something, okay? Would anyone object to a movie and popcorn?" Kono looked disappointed but she nodded and deep down she knew Emma needed to be clear of everything.

"Now that's more my speed," Chin noted, "However we have this delicious dessert to get through first.

The team stayed long enough to finish dessert. They assisted with the dishes then decided to call it a night. Everyone, except Steve, said their goodnights and headed home. "How are you doing really," Steve asked as he took a seat next to Emma on the couch.

"I don't' know," Emma sighed, "I am glad he's dead, my father not Brent."

"I know," Steve replied. He watched as Emma moved into a more comfortable position on the couch. She was becoming more comfortable with Steve.

"I wonder if I will ever feel free," Emma noted. "I have no one but I have the memories, anger and pain." She looked at Steve. "I think once I deal with those issues I should be okay." She turned her body towards Steve, "How did you get over the death of your parents?"

"What," Steve wasn't sure how she knew, "How?"

Kono told me you lost your father recently and your mom twenty years ago," Emma sighed, "How did you deal with it?" Steve couldn't answer because part of him hadn't dealt with it the other part was what drove him. He looked at Emma who just smiled. She moved in close, placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being honest."

"I didn't say anything," Steve replied.

"You didn't have to," Emma noted, "You are still dealing with it. It is what drives, makes you who you are, I get it." She rested her back against his chest feeling at peace. "Do you think your past dictates your present?"

Steve sighed, "It's possible yeah I guess it can if you let it." He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Emma. He rarely opened up even to someone he had known for a long time; someone like Catherine. He tried to remember when he ever had this type of conversation and he couldn't remember.

"Kono said your mom died in a car bomb," Emma looked up at him, "That must've been a horrible thing to deal with. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Steve found himself feeling uncomfortable about it. "Thanks."

"Steve," Emma spoke his name almost in a whisper, "Would you teach me how to protect myself?"

"You're still on the kick," Steve joked.

Emma grabbed his right arm and brought it close to her body, "This is as safe as I have felt in a long time," She caressed his forearm, "You and your team won't always be there." She looked up at him, "Please I want to know I can feel safe, that I can protect myself."

"Seems to me," Steve removed his arm then turned Emma around so he could look at her face to face, "You have done quite well on your own."

Emma jumped up from the couch feeling the anger rise again, "Done well on my own?" She lifted her sweater and revealed a few scars on her abdomen, "You consider this doing well. My ex decided I made a great punching bag. I couldn't fight him off," Emma replied angrily, "I couldn't stop him!" She stood on the other end of the room, "I was in the hospital for a month recovering from what he did to me. Sure I did fine on my own," Emma walked to the door, "Maybe you should leave. I will find someone else. I asked you because I thought I could trust you but now I'm not so sure."

"Emma," Steve felt horrible.

"Just go," Emma turned her back. "I should've known better than to," she couldn't speak. "Goodbye Steve."

Steve knew he couldn't say anything to change her mind. He figured it was going to take time for her to come around and he had some serious apologizing to do.

Emma locked up the house, turned off all the lights but one, grabbed a pillow on the couch and wept. She had some decisions to make yet again and knew she needed a clear head to do so. She stopped crying deciding her energy could be spent on something more productive so she grabbed a pad and pen. Emma began making notes; she needed to contact some of Brent's friends to see how to do a military funeral. She needed to contact a realtor to sell her home. She looked at her list and smiled as she felt more organized and her thoughts were beginning to make sense. She did look at one item on her list; the Governor's Ball. "Hell Emma," she smiled, "You have all this money why not put it to good use. Go to the Ball after all for a southern girl it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Steve sat in his living room downing a beer feeling bad that he mocked Emma. She needed to feel safe and if that meant teaching her how to protect herself then who was he to criticize. He hoped that she wouldn't hold grudge for long and that he would be able to make things right. Emma; however, was going to make him work for it.

The team had another case and he didn't get an opportunity to speak to Emma. When he had an opportunity he dialed her number, "Emma its Steve. I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously and for that I am sorry. I would be glad to show you how to protect yourself. I also want to help you with Brent's funeral if you want the help. Call me."

Emma listened to the recording a few moments later. She was so confused about Steve that she wasn't quite sure what to do. Brent's commanding officer was making all the arrangements; all Emma had to do was be there. She kept in touch with Kono and let it slip about the funeral. In a way she hoped Kono would share the information with others but if not Emma needed to concentrate on other things.

Two days later Emma arrived at the cemetery not sure what to expect; she was escorted to her seat by a man in uniform probably someone from Brent's unit. She watched as people began to take their seats around the grave site. She noticed that there were four seats next to her marked reserved. She wondered who would be sitting there. Emma was greeting by Brett's CO and was in the middle of a conversation when she saw a man in uniform followed by three others heading towards the seats. As they moved in closer Emma could see it was Steve and his team. She felt something inside her jump seeing Steve in his uniform; she was always a sucker for a man in uniform. They all greeted her with a hug. She allowed them to do so, even Steve, whom she was slightly angry with despite his apology.

Emma took her seat next to Steve who wanted to be next to her should she have questions. He could feel she was still angry with him. Taps played, the coffin was marched by the mourners those who were military saluted others stood in reverence. Words were spoken, and the flag was folded. A soldier presented the flag to Emma then proceeded to salute her. She nodded and held the flag close. Brent's CO noted that this was an unusual thing to do but he asked if Emma wanted to say anything and surprisingly she did.

"Thank you all for being here," She looked around, "It means a lot knowing that Brent had such an impact on people. I am honored to know that he was respected enough to have people honor his service and his life." She unfolded a piece of paper, "He gave me a letter before he died and he had several requests, I don't know how many here are, were on his team but he wanted me to tell you that he respected you and it had been a true honor and privilege to serve with you. He joked that although he had one sister and he had more brothers then he knew what to do with." A few laughed, "His second request was that you all do a shot and remember the others who didn't make it home," She looked at his CO; "Last he wanted you to be proud of your contribution and your service, he was. Thanks." Emma sat back down. She nodded to Brent's CO who spoke one last time.

Emma has requested that each one of us," he nodded and two soldiers came forward carrying a bucket of roses, "Place a rose on the coffin as we say goodbye." The CO called out to the men of his unit who all stood at attention; the clicking of their shoes seemed to echo throughout the cemetery. The rest of the mourners stood as well. The man that escorted Emma to her seat stood in front of her extending his hand to walk her to the coffin. She reached over grabbed a rose then wrapped something around the stem and placed it on his coffin.

Emma kissed her hand then placed it on the coffin, "Knowing you, you will have everyone in order up there. Goodbye brother dear." She stepped back, shook the CO's hand as he saluted in return. Emma then returned to her seat, watching everyone place a flower on the coffin. Steve and his team were last. Steve placed a rose on the coffin then proceeded to salute, while Danny, Kono and Chin laid their roses down.

"That was a wonderful ceremony," Kono replied.

"It was different," Danny replied.

"I asked for it to be a little unconventional," Emma noted, "Brent was unconventional."

"Miss Maguire," the CO approached, "We have made arrangements to honor your brother at a place called Haole Fat Joe's. You and your friends are welcome to join us there."

"Thank you," Emma replied, "Again thank you for everything."

"Ma'am" the CO saluted then walked away.

Emma didn't feel like being with a bunch of military men who might end up causing a ruckus so she felt it best to go home. "Thanks again for coming," Emma looked at the four of them, "I am sure that if Brent knew you he would've been honored you were here." She grabbed the flag and her handbag, "Y'all take care."

"Can I give you a ride," Steve asked,

"No thanks," Emma held up her keys, "I have the Mustang." She started to walk away when she felt someone running behind her. She turned to see Danny.

"We would like to take you to lunch," Danny stated. He, like Kono, wanted to see Steve happy and despite Steve's denial, Emma made him happy. Or at least she did when she wasn't mad at him.

"I don't think so," Emma noted. She could see the look on Steve's face; he wanted to be forgiven, "Alright where shall we meet?"

They went to lunch and much to Emma's surprise Steve had changed on his way to the diner. She figured he was adept at changing clothes on a moment's notice; it was probably part of his training. They all ate lunch and kept the conversation light. Steve didn't say much knowing Emma needed time to sort through everything; he just hoped that she would forgive him.

They said their goodbye's as the team went back to work and Emma went home to take care of a few more things on her list.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday and that night was the Governor's Ball. Emma made a last minute decision to attend and she planned on going alone. She parked her car in front of the consignment store hoping she could find the right dress. Emma had been to the high end stores and couldn't justify spending a hefty amount on a dress she might only wear once. It wasn't the money; as Emma had plenty, it was the principal of it. Emma entered the store and a dress immediately caught her eye. She kept her fingers crossed it was her size.

Steve had given his conversation with Emma a lot of thought and he was starting to get angry himself. He was being blamed for something he had no control over. He wasn't going to subject himself to Emma's emotional roller coaster; he already had enough controlled chaos in his life. He decided that until Emma worked things out, he wouldn't or couldn't be with her. He had to do what was best for him and if that meant losing Emma, someone he deep down felt a connection with, then that is what had to happen. Steve wasn't looking forward to the Ball but he had no choice but to attend. He looked in the mirror as he fiddled with his tie. Part of him wanted Emma to be there so they could talk but the other part could care less.

"Cheer up buddy," Danny noted as he grabbed a glass of champagne, "You are in a tux, surrounded by beautiful women and have me as your trusted wingman."

Steve looked at Danny, "Trusted wingman." He sipped his champagne as Chin and Kono approached.

"So this is where the Governor places her trusted Task Force," Danny noted as they approached their table. "At least we're near the food."

The team started to take their seats when something, rather someone, caught Steve's attention. Danny noticed the look on Steve's face and stood up.

"Wow," Danny noted seeing Emma walk into the room, "Emma sure cleans up nice."

"Emma's here," Kono jumped up, "Wow is right. She looks fantastic."

Chin stood up and smiled, "That she does." He left the others behind and walked to Emma. "I must say you definitely have heads turning."

"Thanks," Emma blushed.

"Including Steve's," Chin noted as he gave her a hug whispering in her ear. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Emma you look incredible," Kono noted as she stood next to Chin.

"So do you," Emma reached out and touched Kono's dress. "What a beautiful dress."

"Thanks. You are sitting with us right," Kono asked as they walked towards their table.

"No," Emma looked at Steve, "I'm not staying. I wanted to say something, if that's alright with everyone."

"Sure," Kono held no grudges; "Are you okay?"

"I wanted to apologize," Emma clutched her bag tightly, "I realized that I placed people, you, into categories according to past experience and," She looked at each person, "I was wrong to do that. Fortunately I have made some changes."

"Like what," Danny asked out of mere curiosity. He could care less, he liked Emma and how she kept Steve on his toes.

"I have started to see a counselor," Emma pulled out a chair. She was wearing heels and they hurt her feet. "I am selling my house and car,"

"You're leaving the island," Kono asked excitedly as she sat next to Emma.

"No," Emma shook her head, "I don't like the house it holds too many bad memories and I don't like the Mustang I need something safer." She looked at Kono, "I want to rent let someone else make the repairs from now on."

"That makes sense I guess," Chin looked at Steve. He knew she was going somewhere with it all.

"That's all I just wanted to say I was sorry," Emma sighed, "If I caused you any pain I'm sorry." Everyone except Steve didn't seem to have a problem with her apology. Steve was going to make her work for it. The others left the table knowing Steve and Emma needed to talk. They didn't, Steve sat at the table watching the guests mill around. "I guess you're not speaking to me. I understand," She reached for his hand but he pulled it away. "I deserve it." Emma started to stand, "Please take care of yourself okay?" She knew he wasn't going to respond so she worked her way to the exit.

Emma gave the valet her ticket. While waiting she took several deep breaths trying not to lose any sense of decorum. She cared more about Steve then she expected to and that scared her. Now that he was not speaking to her the decision to remain on the island was becoming an easy one.

Steve sat at the table for a moment nursing his drink when Chin sat next to him. "Steve," Chin set his drink on the table, "May I give you a word of advice?" Chin saw Steve nod, "Go outside there and talk to her."

"She might not want me to," Steve explained what happened and how Emma got angry because he didn't take her serious. "I think she's resigned herself that she will remain alone."

"Maybe but," Chin faced Steve, "She's been through a lot; someone tried to kill her, her brother and father died, and she just moved." He sipped his drink, "Asking you to teach her to defend herself was a way of taking back some control in her life. Asking you to teach her means she trusts you and that should say a lot considering her past." Chin patted Steve's back then walked away.

Steve let Chin's words soak in. He headed for the exit hoping that Emma was still there but she had already left. He had a commitment to remain at the Ball but he knew what his next move was.

The next morning Emma woke up hearing someone knock at her door. She focused for a moment and could see that it was six thirty. She stumbled out of bed and to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was Steve. She opened the door and before she could do anything else Steve walked inside.

"You aren't dressed properly," Steve noted.

"I was asleep," Emma noted, "This is what I sleep in." She made a sweeping motion over her sweats. "What are you doing here at six thirty?"

"Get your tennis shoes and a change of clothes," Steve smiled. He was dressed in a pair of sweats himself, along with his Navy Seal shirt and boat shoes. "Well?"

"Why," Emma asked looking at him with her arms crossed.

"You wanted to learn how to defend yourself," Steve leaned in and smiled, "Get your things."

Emma was tired and it hadn't quite sunk in yet. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Steve, "Now?"

Steve moved past her and walked down the hall to her bedroom. He opened the closet and found a small duffle bag, "This will do," He noted placing the bag on the bed.

"What are you doing," Emma asked. She watched Steve sit on the edge of the bed.

"Get your things," he looked at his watch, "We're on a tight schedule."

"And if I refuse," Emma wasn't quite sure what he was up to.

Steve pulled her close, "You won't." He looked into her eyes and without saying a word Emma knew he was not only apologizing but accepting hers as well.

She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, a cute sweater and boots then placed her tennis shoes on her feet. She disappeared into the bathroom for a moment to put on her bra, brush her teeth and brush her hair. Fortunately she had showered before she went to bed. Emma looked at herself in the mirror and knew it was the best she could do for the time she had. "Ready," she noted exiting the bathroom.

Steve watched Emma lock up then helped her into the truck. Her shoulder had heeled a while ago so Steve knew she would be able to spar with him. He drove to his house then escorted her to the back where several mats were laid out. "We won't get through this in one day," Steve noted, "But I will teach you enough each time until you are completely comfortable."

Emma did well and was a quick study. She managed to take her foot and move it in between his legs causing Steve to fall. Emma then pinned his arms down as she did her best to straddle his large frame. Steve flipped her over Pinning her down, "Very good," he smiled. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"So is the kiss part of the self-defense," Emma asked raising an eyebrow?

"No," Steve helped her to her feet. "I just threw that in."

"An extra lesson," Emma knew she and Steve would be okay. "Hmmm," Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "You know I'm not quite sure that I understand how that last move works do you think you can show me again?"

Steve was glad that Emma forgave him as he forgave her. He had many things planned for the day so he playfully replied, "Sorry but we have a schedule to keep." He patted her butt, "Go upstairs and shower while I fix us something to eat."

"I can make breakfast," Emma offered, "You can shower first." She didn't know about Steve's 3 minute showers.

"Trust me," Steve noted, "You will want to shower first."

"I do trust you," Emma smiled then headed upstairs with her bag in tow. A few minutes later Emma walked down the stairs,"Smells good," Emma noted standing behind him. She couldn't breathe for a moment not sure if it was because she was so close to Steve, or the smell of the food or both.

"Babe can you grab those plates," Steve asked.

"Babe," Emma was surprised but also flattered that Steve would feel comfortable enough to use a pet name with her. She smiled as she handed him the plates.

"Here babe," She joked back. They laughed and ate their breakfast. Emma offered to wash the dishes while Steve showered. He walked back into the kitchen and noticed that Emma was only partially done.

"Let me wash you dry," He noted standing behind her. They finished the dishes; Steve set the alarm then escorted Emma to the truck. "I have a few surprises planned," he noted as he entered the cab.

"Like what," Emma asked.

"You will see," Steve smiled. He liked keeping her in suspense.

Steve pulled into the lot of the Koko Heak Shooting Range. He removed a bag from the utility box on the back of his truck; he opened it and removed a couple of smaller weapons. "Come here," he motioned for Emma. "Try this one."

"Wow that's a lot of guns," Emma stood on her toes peering into the bag. She felt his hand place a gun in hers. "I didn't realize how heavy these were," she looked into his blue eyes. Steve could feel her shake.

"Do you want to do this," He questioned wondering if she was really up for the challenge. Emma nodded. They walked inside got assigned a lane and then walked to the shooting area, "Steve you will be here with me right?"

"Of course," He stood directly behind her placing the gun in her hands. Steve moved in real close, lifted her arms up and showed her where to aim. "It has a kick to it so be prepared." Emma fired the first shot and almost fell backwards.

"A kick was right," She looked up at Steve. "This one doesn't feel right."

Steve did the same thing again, placed a smaller weapon in her hand, and held her arms up. Emma did better with a smaller gun. He praised her for doing well then showed her a few more things gaining her confidence. She watched Steve shoot his gun and felt something jump inside. Emma wasn't keen on violence and hated guns despite learning to shoot one. However; there was something about Steve holding his weapon and firing it that Emma found incredibly sexy. She wasn't sure if it was his stance, the way his bicep's flexed or just that he had an air of power about him "That's how you shoot a gun."

"I see," Emma noted but her expression said something else.

"Were you paying attention at all," Steve asked.

"Yes," Emma didn't tell Steve but she had a photographic memory. She grabbed her gun, stood in front of her target and began shooting. "Is that how it's done?" She asked as Steve moved the target forward.

"You've been holding out on me," Steve looked at the target, "I'm impressed."

"I had a good teacher," Emma hopped up on the ledge and looked at Steve, "What else master?"

Steve grinned, "Well," he helped her off of the ledge, "I have one more big surprise for you and a few small ones."

"Well then let's go," Emma was excited. She was spending the day with a man that made her feel safe, wanted and protected. Steve drove to the small airport and parked the truck. He removed a basket from the back seat, grabbed Emma by the hand and walked her to a waiting helicopter. "Are we going up in this?"

"Yes," Steve wasn't sure if Emma was scared or excited, "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," Emma jumped, "I have never been in a helicopter before. When do we leave?"

"Right now," Steve noted as he placed the basket in the chopper, "Get in on this side."

"Where's the pilot," Emma asked.

Steve laughed, "I'm the pilot."

"You," Emma exclaimed, "This is better than sweet tea on a hot country night."

Steve looked at her and smiled, "Definitely a southern girl." He noted as he handed her the earphones, "Put these on." Emma did just that then watched Steve flip switches, place on his ear phones and started the copter. He started to lift the chopper in the air, "You might want to hold on."

"I will," Emma held on as the copter made its ascent into the air. She let out a small squeal as the helicopter got higher, "This is so amazing!"

Steve was an excellent pilot and he took good care of Emma and the copter. He watched her expression as they flew over the island. He explained what some of the landmarks were and he could see she was amazed. He told her to brace herself as he made the descent to a small patch of grass. He landed the copter then helped her down. Steve grabbed the basket and Emma's hand escorting her a few feet away.

"This is incredible," Emma noted looking around. "I'm really amazed at all of this."

"I just hope you like the next small surprise," Steve noted as he laid a blanket down. He watched Emma sit down then he kneeled unloading the basket, "We have a bottle of wine, sandwiches and some dessert."

Emma did something completely out of character; she planted a kiss on Steve that was filled with passion. Steve laid her gently on the blanket returning the kiss. He pulled away and smiled, "I wanted you to know," he placed a hand under her head, "That you are special. "

"You make me feel special," Emma noted caressing his face. "I want you to know that I am very attracted to you but," Emma rolled over onto her side scared of his reaction.

"But what," Steve turned her back over.

"I can't sleep with you not just yet," Emma noted. "I need to sort some things out okay?"

"Okay," Steve knew she wasn't telling him everything but he knew she needed to tell him in her own time. "You can tell me anything alright?"

"I know," She placed her hands on his chest, "It's just I," Emma struggled with the words, "I am very self-conscience of the scars." She sat up and played with a few stalks of grass, "I don't know if I have completely accepted them let alone expect you to accept them."

"You are beautiful Emma," Steve pulled her up into a standing position, "Not just the outside but the inside as well." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "You do whatever you need to and I will be here."

"You are a little disappointed aren't you," Emma could see the look in his eyes.

"Not disappointed," Steve gave her a gentle kiss. "Impatient," he smiled.

Emma could see that Steve did care for her, "Do you have any scars?"

"Of course," Steve replied looking at her curiously, "They come with the job."

"May I see them," Emma asked. "You've seen mine."

Steve hesitated but figured if it made Emma more comfortable then it was worth it. He removed his long sleeve shirt then his t-shirt. Part of him felt embarrassed standing there with his shirt off just to show someone his scars.

Emma traced one by his collar bone, "Where did you get this one?" He explained that he got cut protecting a foreign dignitary. She pointed to a few other minor ones and he explained those too. Steve felt Emma's hand shaking by the time she was done. "Don't ever hide your scars from me. If I see that they aren't life threatening I will be okay." She looked up at him her hands resting on his chest.

"Okay," He placed his shirt back on then kissed her hands. He didn't think much of it at the time bit little did he know he would understand sometime in the future. "Shall we eat," he asked masking his growling stomach. They ate lunch and had some wine; not a lot as Steve needed to remain focused to fly the helicopter.

Emma was feeling more secure around Steve and decided it was time for him to see something she rarely showed people. "I want to show you something but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I will try," Steve noted.

Emma unbuttoned her jeans enough to lower her waistband revealing a tattoo. "I got this when I was eighteen," Emma looked at Steve, "Well?"

Steve traced the tattoo and smiled, "I like it, and it suits you," his voice cracked. He felt something stir inside as he touched her soft skin. He knew it was pure desire and he needed to control it. He also ran a finger along one of her scars, "You know these are proof that you are a survivor right?"

"Survivor," Emma never thought of it that way. "I guess that's a good thing."

"It is," Steve smiled, "You'd better button back up or,"

"So you are feeling it too," Emma felt like her skin was on fire as Steve touched her.

"Yeah," Steve swallowed hard.

Emma kissed him feeling that making love to him wouldn't be a bad thing after all. He accepted her scars and all. She pulled away wondering what to do next when Steve made the next move. He laid her on the blanket and continued to kiss her. He kissed her neck, then her chin and back to her lips, "I want you," he stated breathless.

"I want you too," Emma replied. She reached for the button on his jeans and placed her hands at his waistband. Just as she started to unbutton his jeans his cell rang.

"Damn," they both said in unison. Steve sat up and Emma buttoned her jeans. She had a feeling earlier that their day together would be cut short and she was right. "On our way," Steve shook his head, "Call Chin and Kono have them meet us there I will be there as soon as I can." The scene they would be going to wasn't that far from where Steve parked his truck. After cleaning things up, staring the chopper they headed back to the airport, "I am sorry."

"It's your job I understand," Emma did understand and in a way she was relieved. If she and Steve were going to make love she would prefer it be in a bed rather than in a grassy area where bugs reside.

Steve landed the copter and saw Danny was already there waiting for him. "Here," he handed Emma they keys to his truck. "Go ahead and take the truck to your house. I will come by later and pick it up." He wasn't going to kiss Emma goodbye he didn't want to hear Danny tease him. "I will call you later babe," he spoke softly.

"I hope so Master," she winked. Emma waived to Danny, got into the truck, waived then drove away.

"Sorry buddy," Danny chortled as Steve entered the Camaro. "Tell me you at least got to second base."

"Danno," Steve yelled.

"You did," Danny smiled looking at Steve. "I'm proud of you buddy." Danny drove the car to the crime scene, "Now you just have to seal the deal."

"Shut up," Steve replied as Danny let out a final laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma spent the rest of the day writing. She needed to get back on track after all she did have a deadline. Emma had the uncanny ability to write a novel in a week so she wasn't too worried about meeting her deadline, but she needed to write to keep her mind off of Steve who was becoming a pleasant distraction. Emma didn't have any friends who lived locally and was fortunate that she didn't receive any teasing about her and Steve.

Steve on the other hand was given a hard time not only by Danny but the rest of his team.

"Second base," Danny joked, "Maybe third?" He looked at his partner smiling widely. Steve didn't respond.

"Maybe third what," Chin asked joining them.

"How far Steve got with Emma," Danny noted, "

"Enough Daniel," Steve was becoming irritated.

Chin grinned, "Hey when you're happy were happy."

"Happy about what," Kono asked as she and Jenna entered the bullpen.

"Nothing," Steve growled. "Can we please get back to the case?"

"Didn't get any huh," Jenna noted as Kono laughed.

Steve threw up his hands in defeat. "We're taking it slow okay?"

"No. What Steve means is," Danny waived his hand as he began to speak, "They were interrupted by this case. It's okay my friend when it happens we will know."

Steve knew they all cared but he didn't need to be the main focus. He managed to get them focused on the case at hand. They worked through the day and into the early evening. Steve needed to get away for a while to clear his head. He had a uniform drive him to Emma's place to retrieve his truck. He did want to see her but he needed to be alone for a while.

Emma answered the door while on the phone, "So you are flying in," She motioned for Steve to enter, "What time and where?" She leaned over and wrote something down, "I will see you tomorrow." She disconnected the call then sighed heavily before turning around. Emma made note of how she was meeting with her publisher all day and had to cancel their sparring plans. She didn't want to but seeing how distracted Steve was she figured he would understand. "Hi," She smiled realizing she didn't greet him.

"Hi," He seemed a little distracted.

"You're keys," She walked to her handbag and pulled them out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He waived his hand, "Just this case."

"Are you hungry," Emma asked. "I can make you a sandwich real quick."

Steve hadn't eaten, "Only if I can take it to go."

"Sure," Emma walked to the kitchen and started putting the sandwich together knowing he was in a working mindset. She hoped that he was going to eventually open up to her but not today. She felt the pain sweep through her body and felt the nausea rise up. Emma didn't realize Steve had seen her grip the counter.

"Are you okay," Steve questioned as he approached her.

"Fine," Emma breathed through it, "Probably something I ate at lunch."

"Should I take you to the ER," Steve asked.

"No," Emma sighed, "I will be fine really." She watched him drive off then went back to her writing. Emma managed to finish a few more chapters. Emma knew she wasn't feeling well but figured it was the flu. She ate a sandwich and went back to her writing while Steve headed back to HQ.

Steve pulled into the parking lot finishing his sandwich. He knew he needed to talk to Emma about a few things but didn't know how to approach her. Steve felt Emma was special and he wanted to make her a part of his life which meant sharing things. But he also needed to protect her; the less she knew the safer she would be. Steve took the last bite of his sandwich and headed upstairs, torn as to whether or not he tell her what was going on. He was also feeling anxious about receiving the evidence back that was stolen and about the current case. Steve hated this kind of pressure. Steve knew Emma was busy and he needed some fresh air.

"Danno," Steve called.

"Yeah," Danny entered his office.

"Are you busy tomorrow," Steve questioned.

"Why," Danny was wondering what his partner had on his mind, "You're not planning on blowing up a suspects place of business or putting someone in a shark tank are you?"

"No," Steve shook his head, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a hike and see the petroglyphs with me."

"Why aren't you taking Emma," Danny asked.

"She has to meet with her publisher all day," Steve perused a folder.

"Oh I see so now I am second fiddle," Danny started his usual rant.

"Do you want to go or not," Steve was irritated as it was.

"What the hell why not," Danny noted, "Second is better than none."

"You are and will always be my friend," Steve stated, "Now get back to work so we can solve this case."

"We just did,' Chin stated as he entered Steve's office. With that they apprehended their suspect, and after filling out their reports, they called it a night.

Monday was upon them. Steve and Danny were on their way to the Petroglyphs while Emma met her Publisher at the airport. She liked Mitch well enough but he was sometimes too critical. They pulled into the parking lot at the Hilton and walked to a nearby conference room. Emma wondered why they were meeting in such a large room and was soon to find out. In the room were a several other authors most of whom Emma knew. She had been friends with a couple of them for years but because of their schedules they would meet a couple times of year at most.

After everyone greeted each other Mitch asked that they get started. He explained the purpose of the meeting and everyone agreed to participate. Emma volunteered as chair for the fundraiser having past experience; everyone agreed. After the main meeting was completed Mitch met with a few writers at a time. Emma was last along with two other writers. Emma wrapped up her day by dropping Mitch off at his hotel then headed home.

Emma received a call from Steve but he didn't mention anything about his fall. Emma could hear something in his voice but decided not to push it. She agreed to meet Steve the next day and decided to spend the rest of the day writing. She wrote for a few hours than stopped to fix a late supper. She wondered why Steve sounded so cagey but she needed to finish her book. She managed to get a few hours of sleep.

Steve gave everyone the day off knowing they all needed a rest. He wrapped his arm and went for a swim. He knew Emma was going to be mad at him for not telling her about his accident. He showered, changed and drove over to her house. He took a deep breath as he knocked on her door..

She was just about to eat when she heard a knock at her door, "Steve?" she wasn't expecting him so early. "Oh my god what happened?"

"It's nothing," He noted as he waived his free hand. "May I come in?"

"Sure," She moved aside to let him in. Emma looked at the cast, then at his face and arm. She reached for his face but Steve moved his head away.

"I said I was fine," Steve noted firmly as he sat on her couch.

"You also said that you wouldn't keep these incidents from me," Emma replied firmly. "Either I see or you leave." There was a look in her eye that assured Steve she wasn't joking.

"Alright," he threw up his good arm.

She practically sat in his lap him to keep him from moving. She looked at the scratches on his forehead then the one on his arm, "Not too serious." She looked at his cast, "Who is this Sandrine?" Emma asked.

"Just a waitress from last night," Steve noted casually. He didn't think anything of it.

"A waitress," Emma was hurt because Steve chose to go out rather than tell her about his accident. She was also jealous that a waitress signed his cast; which meant he was flirting. To her flirting meant he was open to the possibility of someone else; Emma didn't want to be second best. Emma decided that Steve would be nothing more than a friend. She took a seat across from Steve on the couch, "I am glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Steve sighed.

"Why are you here," Emma asked.

"I didn't work out with you yesterday," Steve was struggling with his feelings not to mention the other things going on in his life. "I thought we could work out then I would show you around."

Emma looked at him there was hesitation in her eyes. She grabbed her cell and dialed a number, "Tom Hakea please, Emma Maguire," she replied. "Tom, are you able to get here within the next half hour?" She listened to him, "Either a half hour or I will find a new agent you have put me off twice now." She hung up the phone then shifted her body towards Steve. "Can you wait a half hour?"

"Sure," Steve noted. "Did you want to practice at all?"

"Sure," Emma placed a mat on the floor. Steve showed her a few moves. He was able to get her on her back. He leaned in to kiss her but Emma pulled away then pinned him down. She looked at the clock, "I need to shower." She got up leaving him lying on the mat.

"Damn," he muttered as he got to his feet. Steve wasn't sure what he had done besides not telling Emma but he did know she was mad.

A half hour passed and the realtor never showed up. Emma was already mad but needed to control it otherwise she would do something she would regret. "I need to get out of here," She looked at Steve. "Let's go to the shooting range I need to let go of some anger."

"Are you sure," Steve never thought a woman would rather shoot a gun then talk about what was bothering her. Emma wasn't like other women. Even though she had friends they were confidants and since Emma was alone most of her life she analyzed everything internally.

"I am," She grabbed her things, "Well?"

Steve could feel that something was off and he was a little concerned. They drove to the range and Emma grabbed the gun she shot before. She didn't say much to Steve as she walked to her range. She fired several rounds before feeling like the anger was leaving her body. It was after four magazine rounds that Emma was feeling better, "Where to now," she questioned showing no emotion.

"I know a few places around here you might like to see," Steve hoped she was feeling better, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Emma noted.

Steve drove her to his favorite spot where they could sit and talk yet look out over the water. Emma didn't want to open up nor did she care if Steve did. She figured that she wasn't important enough to warrant his trust. She also wondered if he really wanted to be with her or was he honoring a favor to the Governor.

"Penny for your thoughts," Steve stated seeing she was a million miles away.

"They're not worth it," Emma noted as she stood up, "Where to next?"

"Well," Steve was caught off guard, "We can grab some lunch."

"Sure," Emma agreed only because she was hungry.

Steve now knew she was distant because of him. He kept going over things in his mind as to what he did wrong. He pulled into the parking lot, turned off the engine and faced Emma, "What did I do to piss you off?"

"Who says I am mad at you," Emma asked.

"Because you're not looking at me," Steve stated.

"I'm not mad," Emma looked at him, "Just disappointed." She reached for her bag and was about to open the door when Steve held her arm.

"Disappointed," He questioned; "Do you want to talk about it," Steve hated the fact she was upset with him.

"No," Emma stated.

"You won't tell me what I did," Steve was now getting frustrated.

Emma faced him ready to open up. "I like you and I thought you liked me but seeing that woman's name on your cast angered me," He was about to say something when she held up her hand to stop him. "It wasn't her name as much as it was that you didn't tell me what happened. You went out with your friends and didn't tell me you were hurt. You put me last as though I didn't matter. Guess what I do matter. By your shutting me out it, tells me that I am not that important to you," She quickly wiped away a tear, "So if I am unimportant to you then why should I bother."

"I didn't want to worry you," Steve replied.

"You wouldn't have. If you had called me I would have been there." She looked up trying not to show weakness. "I wanted to trust you not only with my life but with my emotions, with me."

"I'm sorry," Steve knew he had hurt her and felt bad.

"Just take me home please;" Emma shifted her body to face away from him.

"Emma," Steve tried to apologize but she wasn't listening.

Emma didn't say goodbye as she hopped out of the truck. She walked to the front door hardly breathing; she didn't want Steve to see her breakdown. She locked the door and stood far enough away from the window so Steve couldn't see her but enough to where she could see him drive away. Emma then took her usual spot on the couch and wept. The one man she felt she could open up to, trust and be honest with didn't feel the same way. She wondered if it was worth her staying in Hawaii.

Steve sat practically in the dark twirling the beer bottle in his hand. It wasn't that he didn't trust her it was his past and he was scared of losing her if he completely opened up. Steve never shared his time as a SEAL with anyone; granted a lot was top secret but some he could share and he chose not to. Steve trusted Danny with his life and yet he didn't tell him a lot about his life; it was the same way with everyone in his life past and present. Steve heard a car pull up he really didn't want company but seeing it was Danny he figured it wouldn't be that bad.

"What are you doing here," Steve asked opening his front door.

"I brought dinner," Danny noted walking in, "We made plans remember?"

"Danny," Steve shook his head, "Look man I'm sorry I've been distracted lately."

"Tell me you didn't eat," Danny replied his voice raised an octave higher.

"No I didn't eat," Steve opened the box, "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it," Danny questioned as he headed to the kitchen. He walked back into the room and saw Steve demolishing the slice of pizza in three gulps. "Don't you believe in plates;" He placed the beer on the table along with two paper plates, "I really do think you are a Neanderthal."

"No," Steve drank from his beer bottle, "Just hungry."

"So what has you tied in knots," Danny looked at his friend, "Oh not what who." Danny sensed something was wrong; "What happened, did you blow it with her?"

"What are you talking about," Steve tried to blow it off but he knew Danny knew better, "She's mad, real mad."

"What did you do," Danny took a bite of his piazza, "Or should I say, what didn't you do."

Steve sipped his beer not wanting to answer but he knew Danny well enough that Danny wouldn't stop asking him. "I didn't call her after I fell." Steve leaned back against the couch, "According to Emma between my not calling her, having the waitress sign my cast and going out," he looked at Danny, "She thinks that I didn't think she was important."

"Is she," Danny asked in a serious tone, "Important to you."

"I guess," Steve shrugged, "I honestly don't know. It hasn't been that long since Catherine and I ended it and then with this evidence coming back to me." He leaned forward looking as though he carried the weight on his shoulders, "She's definitely different from anyone I have ever met."

"If she were to leave tomorrow, how would you feel," Danny wanted to help his friend.

"Bad," Steve grabbed another slice of pizza. "I like her Danny more than I ever expected to but," he sighed, "There are things that have happened and are happening in my life that could scare her away."

"Here's how I see it," Danny patted Steve's back, "Tell her you need to tell her some things and that she might be scared or nervous or whatever," He squeezed Steve's shoulder, "Let her determine what to do."

"You think so," Steve couldn't believe Danny was giving him advice.

"She's stronger than what you think," Danny nodded, "I think she just may surprise you."

Steve and Danny finished off the pizza then Danny left as Steve dialed her number. Emma saw her called ID and wasn't sure she wanted to answer it. She figured if he didn't say the right things she could always hang up on him. "Hello Steve," Her words were like ice."

"Can we talk," Steve's voice was low.

"Nothing to talk about;" Emma noted, "Unless you want to admit that you were a complete ass."

"I was," Steve replied humbly. "Please can we talk?"

Against her better judgment Emma agreed. "Fine," She crossed her arms, "You will have to come here. I will see you in a few."

Steve arrived a short time later. Emma wasn't wasting time, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Steve sighed. "It's complicated."

Complicated how Emma hated that word. Her gut was telling her it was serious. "There's someone else isn't there," Emma questioned.

Yes," he scratched his forehead, "But it's not what you think," Steve wondered where to begin. He figured what better place than at the beginning.

"So you are telling me that this Wo-Fat had your father murdered," Emma was trying to assess it all; "Just because your father was investigating him. Your father had evidence but it was stolen from your house and now," Emma sighed, "You're getting bits and pieces of it every Wednesday." She sat back and wondered what else he wanted to tell her. "Is this Wo-Fat the one who has you so distracted?"

"Partially," Steve leaned forward rubbed his face with hand then looked at her. "It's the pieces of the puzzle I can't put together," he hit the table, "Damn."

"Can I help," Emma wanted to sincerely help him.

"No," He shook his head, "I want you as far away from this as possible. I had to send my sister back to the mainland I don't want to have to send you too." Steve sighed, "You can't get involved."

"I'm already involved," Emma tried to keep her anger in check. "From the moment I met you."

"You're not that involved," Steve replied.

"Why because we didn't sleep together," Emma noted. "Or because you're not telling me everything."

"I can't," Steve jumped up from the couch.

"I see," Emma walked to the kitchen. She removed some eggs from the fridge and started making dinner. She heard Steve walk in behind her. "Do you want any?"

"No," Steve replied he could see she was hurt. "Emma I want to protect you."

"From who," Emma was now angry holding up a fork; "Wo-Fat or you?" She started scrambling the eggs getting her frustration out.

"Hey," Steve could see she was really mad, "You're going to kill the eggs."

"They're already dead," Emma replied. "You didn't answer me."

"From Wo-Fat," Steve walked to the fridge and grabbed her orange juice. He opened the cupboards looking for glasses.

"I thought maybe it was from you," Emma noted pouring the eggs in the pan.

"Me," Steve questioned as he poured the juice. "Why would you worry about me? I told you I would never hurt you."

"You don't want to share," Emma noted stirring the eggs, "Shutting me out hurts me Steve." She placed the eggs on a plate. "If you want some better grab a plate." He shook his head. Emma sat at the dining table pulling a leg up to her body. "I am sure you still don't completely trust me, I get it." She knew she needed to free herself from him. She was able to survive on her own before she could do it again. Emma pulled a pad close to her and began looking it over. "You are free to leave."

"Emma," Steve grabbed her hands, "I need you to tell me what you want me to do." He looked at her and for the first time she could see true vulnerability in his eyes.

She looked at him, "I just want you to be honest with me." Emma noted as her voice cracked. "I want to know that you trust me, that you want me and that you care." She walked to the window, "As you know I have been alone most of my life. I was the only person I could depend on. I never felt cared about, or wanted or needed. It was always about them." She kept her back to him, "I understand you want to keep me safe and I do appreciate it." Emma finally turned around and leaned against the window sill. "But I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions." She watched him walk towards her.

"I want to tell you everything," Steve looked at her.

"But," it was as if Emma knew, "You're worried that if you tell me everything; the good and the bad." She met his gaze, "That I might judge you or worst leave." Steve nodded, "Anything you tell me will remain with me. I promise here and now to never mention it in any way shape or form." She placed a hand on his face. "I want to know I can be trusted."

Steve was surprised at the words that flowed, "I do trust you. I hate to admit that I am a little scared."

"Scared of what," Emma placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I would never judge you it's not my place. I know what it's like and I would never do that to someone." She gave him a gentle smile, "Scared that I might not like you if I find things out about you." She smiled brightly, "Baby if you only knew what my past was like, you'd be running away."

"I doubt it," Steve smiled.

"Then trust me," Emma ran her hand along his cheek, "Please."

He pulled her close, "I will tell you a little at a time okay."

"Only if you let me do the same," Emma noted.

"Sure," Steve could feel the weight lift from his shoulders, "So are you still mad at me."

"No," Emma replied, "But if you ever try to shut me out I will be gone so fast it'll make your head spin."

Steve laughed; "Agreed." He pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss. They stood there embracing each other and kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve bid his goodnights letting Emma mull things over. He felt better knowing Emma was aware of what was going on but part of him really wanted to shield her from it all. Steve also felt things had changed between them; changed for the good. He felt more competent to handle the things going on in his life.

Emma and Steve talked by phone over the next week. Emma had her deadline and her charity event to plan and Steve seemed to have one case after another. He finally managed to get away long enough to take her to dinner but it wasn't the dinner they expected. Steve had to leave and get back to his case. He couldn't wait until his case was over so he could really spend time with Emma. He missed being with her and that scared him.

Steve had also made peace with Catherine. They spoke by phone and Catherine announced that she met someone and was getting married. Steve was truly happy for her and when he mentioned Emma Catherine expressed her delight. They decided to remain friends and that their significant others would know. Steve wanted to wait to tell Emma when he could see her face to face but he wasn't too concerned.

Steve and his team had a lead on Wo-Fat. They chased him to a house and ended up finding Sang Ming. Danny was also exposed to Serine gas. Steve was at the hospital waiting to hear about Danny when his cell rang. "McGarrett," he sounded stressed.

"What's the matter," Emma could hear it in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"It's Danny," Steve filled her in quickly as he waited for the doctor.

"Do you need me to come down there," Emma asked.

Steve turned away so no one could hear his conversation, "No babe it's better that you stay where you are."

"Alright," Emma said, "But if you, Danny or your team needs anything Steve I'm here okay?"

"Thanks," Steve felt better knowing Emma was there if he needed her, "I have to go I will call you later."

Steve did call her later and told her that Danny was going to be fine. He and his team solved the case and were exhausted. As much as Steve wanted to see Emma he needed to sleep so he compromised and talked to her on the phone for a while before turning in.

Emma on the other hand, stayed up late. She was still working on the fund raiser and finished her book. She was reviewing it for changes and errors before submitting it to her publisher. She sat on her couch rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the pain sweep through her body and knew it was time to see the doctor. Emma tried to stand but couldn't the pain was debilitating. She tried to reach for her cell but couldn't reach it until the pain subsided. She didn't tell Steve it had been happening more frequently as to not to worry him; but now she had to. Steve raced her to the ER and found out she was dealing with a stomach ulcer.

He pulled up to her house and helped her inside. He locked the door behind him knowing Emma was safe, secure and sleeping. Steve was grateful that what Emma has wasn't life threatening. The thought of losing her made him feel weird inside; did he dare say it he loves her.

Emma woke the next morning feeling better. She called Steve but got his voice mail and figured he must either be running or swimming. She looked at the paperwork the doctor gave her regarding her diet. She planned her breakfast then took a shower. She was to turn in her manuscript today and was pretty excited about it.

Steve was at work and he planned on calling Emma as he soon as he could. He and Chin had just arrived when they ran into the Governor and Laura Hills. Steve teased Chin about asking Laura out as they headed to the bullpen. Steve managed to call Emma before she left. They had made arrangements to meet for lunch. As they started their morning Five O was rocked to the core when Laura Hills' car exploded.

Emma sold her house and car immediately. She found a great fully furnished well decorated apartment close to everything. She didn't have much to move and it took her and two hired men only one trip to move. She was going to tell Steve about her new place but Steve ended up becoming a suspect and fled leaving Five-O behind. He knew it wasn't safe to contact Emma but he knew he needed to tell her should HPD show up asking questions. "Emma listen to me I am being framed for murder. If HPD comes by tell them nothing. I will contact you soon." He disconnected the call.

Emma heard the voice mail and knew he would be okay; his SEAL training assured her of that. She did her best to stay busy knowing that the police could possibly come by. She didn't hear from them nor did she hear from Steve but she did hear from Danny later that night. "Emma Steve has been arrested for Governor Jameson's murder."

"Are you kidding," Emma was now worried.

"No," Danny noted. "Listen he is being transferred to Halawa Correction in the morning."

"Will I be able to see him," Emma tried to remain calm.

"I don't know," Danny sounded stressed. "Steve wants you to check on his house and I will call you in the morning and let you know what's happening."

Emma was numb and she hated feeling that way. She wasn't able to sleep; she was too worried about Steve and what would happen to him. She managed to get a couple of hours of sleep then showered and headed to Steve's house. Emma parked her car and was about to go into Steve's house when she heard a car pull up; it was the police. "Can I help you officer?"

"You're not allowed to go into the house," The officer stated.

"Why," Emma got out of her car and met him face to face.

"Because you are trespassing," the officer noted keeping his hand close to his gun.

"I have a note," Emma removed the paper from her pocket, "Signed by both the owner, Steve McGarrett and Sergeant Duke Lukela." She handed him the paper. "I have permission."

The officer sighed but Lukela was his boss, "Let me just verify this."

Emma waited as the cop called in to his boss. She could see him nod and shake his head. He handed her the note then waived as he drove off. Emma walked towards the front door and removed her key. She opened the door and found everything strewn about his house. "Steve's not going to like this."

"Like what," Danny questioned as he walked in closer. "Great!" he yelled, "I can't believe HPD would do this."

Emma moved her arm and blocked him, "I don't think the cops did this." She looked at Danny, "I think someone else was here."

"Don't be ridiculous," Danny noted as he ducked under her arm.

"I'm serious," Emma replied grabbing his arm, "Do you smell that?"

Danny took a deep breath, "Yeah actually I do. Cops don't usually wear cologne." He looked at Emma and smiled, "Good call." He then removed his weapon, "Stay here just in case." Emma remained on the porch just by the door, "It is all clear but upstairs is just as bad."

"What are you doing here," Emma asked as she reentered the house.

"I came for this," Danny removed an address book. "I think there might be someone in here that can help Steve."

"Are you able to stay," Emma hoped she would get some help cleaning up Steve's house.

"Can't babe," Danny patted her arm, "Call me when you're done and I will take you to dinner."

"Thanks," Emma replied sarcastically. She spent the next few hours not only cleaning up the entire house but did a load of laundry as well. She figured Steve would want clean clothes when he came home. "Who are you kidding Emma Grace," She muttered to herself as she hung up a few of Steve's shirts. "The chances of Steve coming home are," She stopped and grabbed one of his shirts and held it close. "Please don't let him stay in prison we both know he didn't do this," Emma looked up saying her prayer. She sat on his bed and looked around. She held his pillow close taking in his scent. "Soon Steve you will be home and we can be together," She put the pillow back and started to leave the room when she decided to pack a bag. She grabbed a pair of underwear, his black shirt, black khaki pants, his black hiking boots and some shaving items.

After a quick visit to Halawa prison where Steve refused a visit, Danny had called the one person who had enough juice to assist Steve. Surprisingly he agreed to come and would be on the next military transport plane to Oahu. Danny called Emma and asked to take her to dinner but she refused until Danny mentioned the man that could possibly help. After their quick meal Emma went home while Danny decided to take a drive to clear his head.

Emma barely got any sleep and when she did it was very restless. She hoped to make a trip to the prison but remembered that Steve didn't want her there. She thought she might go despite his protest but decided it was best to see who it was that could help Steve and if Steve would change his mind. Emma knew she had to wait and she hated waiting; needless to say her day was going by very slowly.

Danny met Steve's old CO Joe White and drove him to the prison. Steve hated prison and wanted out but he was powerless; at least for the moment. We all know what series of events happened between Steve and Victor Hess; Steve's escape; his ending up at Max's and then at Mokoto's. Steve encouraged Danny to take him to one other person who could assist him, Kamekona but Danny refused. Steve was given Joe's cell phone as no one would be placing a trace on that phone especially not knowing Joe was in town or who he was to Steve. Steve dialed Emma's number.

"Hello," She sounded stressed.

"It's me," Steve noted.

"I heard you escaped," Emma looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Yeah," Steve didn't want to involve her. "I need your help only if you're willing."

"I am;" Emma replied.

"I need you to get me a change of clothes," Steve didn't know she already had them.

"I already have a bag for you," Emma noted, "Where shall I take it?"

Steve sighed, "I can't have you be seen otherwise they might follow you."

"No they won't," She noted cheerfully. "Where are you?"

Steve hesitated for a moment then told her where he was. She noted she would be there. Emma pulled up the driveway a while later in a white van with writing on the side. She waved and smiled proudly. Emma hopped out of the van carrying a small potted plant. "Creative," Danny noted as he watched her walk towards them.

"I thought so," Emma looked at Steve. "So are we ready?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to ride in the back of the van filled with flowers and plants but Steve looked at her then realized it was the perfect way for her to get him to Kamekona's. He hopped in the back and saw his duffle bag with his change of clothes. "Thanks," he said as he sat down. "I will be changing so keep your eyes on the road."

"Why Steve are you embarrassed," Emma joked. She looked at the rear view mirror on occasion and liked what she saw until she saw the bandage. Emma pulled over on to a remote road then walked to the back of the van and opened the door. Steve stood there wearing just his cargo pants. She jumped inside and reached out. "What happened?"

"I got shived," He touched her hand, "Max took good care of me." Steve could see that she had been worried about him. He pulled her close and kissed her for a brief moment, "I'm fine." He could feel her shaking, "I'm okay. We will get this all straightened out I promise." He brushed a small piece of hair from her face, "Right now I need you to be strong and focused."

Emma ran a hand along his chest, "When this is over," She looked up at him her eyes saying so much, "I want us to be together."

"We will," He removed her hand as he touch was causing his body to react and he couldn't act on it. "Right now we need to go."

Emma drove the rest of the way to Kamekona's. She backed up the van to the delivery door and hopped out then walked to the back of the van. She opened the door and was greeted by Kamekona. He blocked one of the doors allowing Steve to sneak out of the van without being seen while Emma carried in a large plant. The van was a perfect cover and the writing on the van helped their rouse; "Hila's Nursery and Plant Maintenance."

Emma followed Steve inside, gave him another kiss and wished him luck. She didn't want to leave but she knew she couldn't stay for too long or people would be suspicious. She did her best to hold it together as she said another goodbye to Steve. He promised he would get word to her no matter what. Emma hopped in the van then drove off wiping the occasional tear when it fell. She got word through Chin that they found evidence that Steve didn't kill Governor Jameson and that they were pursuing Wo-Fat. Emma was glad and hoped that she would be able to see Steve soon. Emma waited to hear more from anyone but the day quickly turned into night and no one was returning her call. She did her best to remain awake but her body was exhausted.

Emma woke early the next morning hoping again to hear something but Steve didn't call her. She did hear that Five-O was reinstated so she thought that she would take everyone some lunch as a thank you for helping Steve. Emma hoped to see everyone working instead, as she approached the main door, she saw everyone celebrating around the table. Emma's heart sank. She walked back down stairs handing the officer the bag of food. She was done; she was glad Steve didn't know where she lived she wanted nothing more to do with him. She slammed the door on her new SUV and cursed under her breath. Here she risked everything to help him, calling in favors and for what? Fortunately she had signed a three month lease on her apartment and as she pulled from the Iolani Palace parking lot she knew she had to make some important decisions.

Steve tried Emma's phone after everyone left but didn't get an answer. He drove to her house and knocked on the door. A woman whom he didn't know answered, "May I help you?"

"Is Emma here," Steve could feel something wasn't right.

"Who, oh you must mean the woman who sold us the house" the woman smiled.

"Do you have a forwarding address for here," Steve was now concerned.

"No sorry," the woman noted then closed the door.

Steve sat in his truck, slammed his fist on the steering wheel and wondered where Emma could be. He looked at his cell and saw two missed calls, "Damn," Steve now knew what was happening. He dialed her cell and waited, "Emma I missed your calls, I'm sorry. The ringer on my phone must have been off. Please call me," Steve disconnected the call not feeling very good about the situation; he realized he really screwed up. "I don't want you to be mad and I don't want us to end."

Steve walked into Five-O headquarters and asked Chin if he would run a trace on Emma's phone. He hoped to find a location. He paced in his office worrying about what Emma would say when he finds her. Chin handed him the location where Emma was presently and promised to keep Steve informed if she moved.

Emma was no dummy she knew Steve would be able to locate her. She wanted to confront him to let him know just how much he hurt her. She sat at the table at the outdoor café and watched the cars come and go. She let a sly grin cross her face seeing Steve's truck park in a nearby slot. She leaned back in her chair watching him walk towards her, "Perfect timing," She noted as the waitress brought Steve a coffee.

"So you were expecting me," Steve could see the fire in her eyes. He was going to lean in and give her a kiss but decided against it, "Why didn't you tell me you moved?"

"Because I only tell people I trust," Emma sipped her drink, "I no longer trust you." She kept her voice low. "I hoped I could but I can't trust you." She could see he wanted to say something but she held up her hand to silence him, "You promised me that you would make sure I was a part of your life but you broke that promise. Seeing you, your team and your friends celebrating your release and reinstatement broke my heart, I wasn't there and I should've been." She looked at him and he could see she wasn't giving him any mercy. "I risked a lot for you to help you and then you leave me out of it," She removed her wallet, "I am waiting until my lease is up in three months then I am moving back to the mainland." She placed the money on the table. "I wanted so much for things to be different but you proved to me that you are like every other man out there." She stood up. "You said you didn't want this to end," She leaned in and looked directly in his eyes, "Well Commander McGarrett you don't always get what you want." Emma walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve sat at the table wondering why she was so upset; he should be the angry one. He didn't get her phone calls; he already told her that but he was being blamed, again, for things that weren't his to control. He watched her SUV leave the lot and wrote down her plate number. Being a cop had its advantages and this was one of them; he was able to run her plate.

Steve waited for the address then drove his car to her apartment. He rode the elevator up to her floor then knocked on her door. He figured she wouldn't answer but was surprised that she did. He could see her eyes were red and swollen; she had been crying. She moved aside and allowed Steve inside knowing he had a few things to say.

"I told you that my ringer was off on my phone," He looked out the window, "I did call you after I saw that you called. I would've invited you to work but it was all last minute and ended just as quickly." He didn't look at her. "You have to stop Emma. I care about you but I can't go through this emotional roller coaster with you."

"I know," her voice was almost inaudible. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at her wondering if she was truly sorry, "Why?"

"I was scared," Emma swallowed hard having to admit fear. "I thought I lost you and then," She knew he needed to hear everything. "I am feeling things for you; things I haven't felt before and that truly scares me. Between that and what my mind tells about my past, I lose it. I realize now that I am sabotaging the one good thing in my life." She faced him, "I will understand if you don't want to be with me at all." She braced herself for the worst.

Steve sat on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands, "Emma I care about you too but," he leaned back, "I can't go on like this." He stood up, "My past has been filled with chaos, uncertainty, emotional upheaval and more. I started to feel like I was getting my life back on track until,"

"You met me," Emma interjected.

"No," Steve let a gentle smile cross his face. "Until this Wo-Fat situation landed in my lap, that and my breakup with Catherine made me feel like I was losing control. But then I met you and I started to see the light again."

"Until today," Emma felt horrible, "I am sorry Steve." She walked to her bedroom and came right back. "I have been keeping this up to date." She handed him a journal. "There are some things in there I want you to see."

"Emma," Steve didn't know what she was up to.

"Please," Emma looked up at him, "This will explain a lot about me. I will understand if you want to leave after reading it and I won't blame you." She grabbed her water bottle, "I will be in the other room. If you choose to leave just make sure you lock the door." She walked away feeling defeated, fragile and completely alone.

Steve sat on the couch and looked at her journal. It was started when she was fourteen and her last entry was today. He looked at the marked pages as though she wanted him to see the most difficult parts of her life. He read the passages then closed the diary. He sat on the couch for a moment soaking it all in. He began to understand why Emma was the way she was as the words floated around his head; abuse, homelessness; rape; isolation, disappointment and abandonment. He knew Emma was alone but didn't realize just how alone she felt. She wanted to connect with people but every time she did something would happen.

Emma sat at her computer mindlessly playing solitaire. She kept wondering if Steve had left and tried hard to hear if the door was closed. She knew she deserved it if he left and chose not to be with her. It was all up to Steve and she just had to sit and wait.

"Are you winning," Steve asked knocking on the door.

"No," Emma didn't look at him.

He stood behind her and handed the journal back to her. "Now I understand." Steve pulled her chair to face him and he knelt by her, "Looks like our lives are similar with a bad past but that doesn't mean that our present or our future has to be that way."

"What are you saying," Emma asked.

"I am saying that we let the past stay there," he lifted her face to meet his, "Let's just take this day by day. If you are thinking or feeling negatively," he looked at her, "Tell me." Steve caressed her face, "But If you make an assumption or jump to a conclusion that makes me the bad guy without talking calmly to me about it I will leave," His voice was deep, "And there won't be any more chances, okay?"

Emma nodded, "I promise but I want you to do something for me."

"What," He wondered what outrageous demand she might ask of him.

"Please be patient with me; I am starting up my counseling sessions again and taking a break from writing." Emma sighed, "I felt you didn't want me around," she hesitated, "I was upset because you didn't want me to see you in prison," She hesitated, "Then when you didn't call me back." Emma stood up, "I made an assumption that I shouldn't have made. I don't expect your life to revolve around me and if it seemed that way I am sorry." She walked to the living room. "I promise from now on I will be grateful for any time we can spend together after all you have your life and your friends; it's not right for me to intrude on that." She got it, Steve needed his space and if she was blessed enough to have him in her life then it was all for the better.

"Sounds like we have set some boundaries," Steve grabbed her hand, "Let's take this slow okay?"

"Sure," Emma looked at him. She started to think something then looked at Steve; "So we are just friends for now right?"

"Yes," Steve replied, "No," he kissed her hand, "Yes we are friends but we are dating." He pulled her close; her head rested on his chest, "By the way thanks for doing what you did; it did mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Emma felt secure in his arms. "Steve," She called his name softly, "Would we be breaking any cardinal rules being friends who are dating if we slept together?"

He let out a chuckle, "No I am sure that friends who are dating sleep together."

"That's not what I meant," Emma pulled away. "Would you consider staying the night or is it too soon?"

Steve looked at her, "It's a little too soon." He smiled, "But there's nothing that says we can't kiss."

"I will take that," Emma smiled as their lips touched.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma followed through with her counseling. Her first session was actually a real breakthrough. She found out a lot about what drove her and how she can avoid those negative situations again. Emma felt better after leaving her counselor.

Steve had been called into the Governor's Office and introduced to a new member of Five-O, Officer Lori Weston. Steve wasn't happy that she was joining their team especially since he looked at her as a babysitter. Steve had a case immediately following the introduction and that took all of his time. He wanted to vent to someone but the rest of the team seemed to be okay with her. Steve figured he would call Emma later and see what she had to say. He stood by his truck holding onto his cell phone, shaking his head, "I guess you are important to me after all." Steve realized that, if he was seeking advice from Emma, that she was an important part of his life and he liked it.

Emma did her best to stay away from the computer. She needed to explore the sites and get to know her city. She wanted to get involved in things other than the fundraiser she had planned. Emma grabbed her bag and keys and drove to the beach. She walked along the boardwalk watching the surfers when she saw a familiar face. Emma removed her shoes and walked towards the water. "Kono," Emma waived as Kono descended the water.

"Hey," Kono smiled as she placed her board in the sand.

"What are you doing here," Emma asked.

"Surfing," Kono replied realizing Emma was asking why she wasn't at work; "Oh you didn't know I was suspended."

"Oh Kono I am so sorry," Emma noted. "Do you have time to grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good," Kono picked up her things and walked with Emma to their cars. She placed her board on top of her car and quickly threw on some clothes. "Ready."

"You might have to teach me to surf someday," Emma noted unlocking her car.

"I would be happy to," Kono replied.

They ate their lunch. Emma felt like she could have a good friend in Kono. She mentioned that she wanted to write a book about Five-O and a case that they solved but she wasn't sure how everyone would feel about it, especially Steve. Kono stated that they would be good with it as long as Emma did right by them; Kono had no doubts that she wouldn't.

Emma invited Kono to the fundraiser. Kono refused at first but knowing that Emma was paying and heading it up made Kono change her mind. It also didn't hurt that it was a women only event.

Kono and Emma decided to walk around a while and do some window shopping. "So how are you and Steve," Kono asked as she picked up a necklace.

"After my meltdown we're taking it day by day," Emma sighed.

"Meltdown," Kono looked at her.

"Long story," Emma pulled out part of a dress from the rack, "I was jealous for no reason, feeling sorry for myself," She made a face when seeing the dress completely, "I was basically sabotaging myself."

"So you two are good," Kono nodded agreeing with Emma.

"Yes," Emma was about to say something negative, "I believe we are why?"

"I know you make him happy," Kono nudged her as she walked to another rack of clothes.

"What makes you say that," Emma asked.

"Well," Kono picked up a blouse and held it against her, "When he hangs up the phone from talking to you he's relaxed. Steve doesn't relax." Kono looked at the price of the blouse and hung it back up.

Emma picked up the blouse and flung it over her arm along with a couple of other items she was planning on buying. "He doesn't," She was curious.

"No," Kono picked up another blouse, "Maybe it's his SEAL training."

"Maybe," Emma agreed; "Kono may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kono faced Emma and could see the hesitation, "Anything you say stays with me."

"Thanks," Emma nodded, "Do you think Steve finds me attractive?"

"I'm sure he does," Kono moved in a little closer so no one would hear them, "Why?"

"We agreed to take it slow," Emma bit her lip; "But I can't help but think it's something more."

"I know he had a nasty breakup with Catherine," Kono leaned on the rack, "He was going to propose but she accepted a promotion and basically dumped him." She looked at Emma, "I am sure there needs to be a bit more healing."

"I can wait," Emma looked at Kono, "I just want to make sure it isn't me. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want me."

"He wants you," Kono smiled, "Believe me I see that way he looks at you but he needs to make sure you aren't going to," She hesitated.

"Break his heart," Emma chimed in, "I get it. I am the same way."

Emma walked to the register and paid for the items she held on to. "Here," Emma handed Kono a bag.

"Emma," Kono looked in the bag, "You didn't have to get this for me."

"I know," Emma put on her sunglasses, "But what's the point of having money if you can't enjoy it."

"Just curious," Kono asked, "How much do you have?"

Emma laughed as she placed her bags in the back of her SUV, "If I choose never to work again I won't be hurting for money."

"Don't you worry about someone using you for your money," Kono asked climbing in on the passenger seat.

"No," Emma sighed, "Besides if I were to get serious there is such thing as a prenup." She started the car, "It's only money. If someone needed the money legitimately then I would give it to them. I have been blessed with success if you can't share it what's the point of it."

Kono liked Emma even more. They hung out for a few more hours before departing ways. Emma agreed to meet Kono at Five-O the next day for the fund raiser. Emma hoped it would go off without a hitch.

Emma and Kono had a great time at the fundraiser. Emma agreed to let Kono teach her how to surf but noted that she was terrified. Emma called Steve and asked if she could stop by the office she wanted to talk to him about something; he agreed.

Steve wondered what Emma wanted and hoped it was something good as he was having a bad day. He watched her walk into the bullpen and could see she was not only relaxed but starting to dress as a native. "Hi," Steve smiled brightly as he exited his office, "I like your dress."

"Thanks," Emma replied.

Steve greeted her with a simple kiss not caring who was around, "Did you and Kono have a good time?"

"Yes," Emma smiled, "She's going to teach me to surf."

"Really," Steve laughed, "This I have got to see."

"Tomorrow morning," Emma playfully patted his stomach. "Are you available?"

"No," Steve looked at Emma seriously, "I have a beautiful girlfriend named Emma." He watched her process his words.

"Cute," Emma mocked. "Can we talk?" He motioned towards his office and watched Emma take a seat on the couch while he leaned against his desk.

"What did you want to talk about," Steve had both his arms and legs crossed.

"Well," Emma removed a sheet of paper from her bag, "I was wondering if you would agree to this?"

Steve looked at the paper and smiled, "Are you kidding," he looked at her, "I was hoping you would ask."

"Really," Emma stood up and faced him, "You know I will do right by you."

Steve put his arms around her, "I have no doubts." He smiled. "What case do you want?"

"You need to tell me," Emma noted.

"Let me get everyone and we can decide together," Steve was about to moved when Emma touched his arm. "What?"

"Thanks," She smiled and the expression on her face said much more. "Are you asking Kono too? She was involved as well."

"I will do that," Steve noted. He removed his cell and dialed her number explained he needed her and then looked at Emma. "She's downstairs talking to Chin."

Steve motioned for everyone, including Lori, to join them. He pulled out a chair for her at their conference table then sat next to her. He watched as his team took their seats then introduced Emma to Lori. "Emma has asked if she could write a book based on a case we solved," Steve explained. "I agreed now we need to discuss which case she should write about."

"Excuse me," Lori interrupted Steve, "I think you need to get the Governor's permission."

"Why," Emma asked, not liking, nor trusting Lori.

"Because you are writing about the Governor's Task Force, "Lori noted not realizing that Emma was involved with Steve.

"I don't think he will have a problem with it Lori," Steve noted.

"Still," Lori looked at Emma, "As his Liaison I believe we need to ask."

Emma grabbed Steve's cell phone and walked into his office. She dialed the number Steve had programmed in for the Governor. She explained to the Secretary who she was and the Governor picked up immediately. Emma asked if she could place him on speaker and he agreed, "Governor Denning thank you for your time. I am here with Five-O and we were wanting your permission."

"Permission for what Miss Maguire," Denning replied.

"Governor," Lori interjected, "She wants to write a book about Five-O and a case they solved. I don't think it's a good idea," Lori looked at Emma with contempt. "She's not a native and if it is written poorly, it will portray Hawaii as a violent state and we might lose visitors."

"I see your point Weston but I would like to hear Miss Maguire's reason," Denning noted.

"I would do right by you, the state and Five-O. You will be portrayed as being tough on crime and set up a Task Force to prove it;" Emma was smarter than some gave her credit for. "I don't want to play the Freedom of Speech card," Lori was about to interrupt when Emma held up a hand to silence her, "Or the media card where you would receive bad publicity for not allowing an author write about your great state. I promise I will forward the draft to you for review; write a nice dedication and give ten percent of the proceeds," Emma winked at Steve, "To your favorite cause.'

"I can't argue with that," Denning noted. "That sounds fine Miss Maguire and if you need anything from me just call my Secretary and I will make time."

"Thank you sir," Emma disconnected the call.

"I'm impressed," Danny noted.

"Me too," Kono replied. "So what case do we want?"

"Y'all decide," Emma removed a pad from her bag. "I will take notes on each one you tell me about and then we can decide which would be the best."

"I like that idea," Chin noted, "Too bad you can't write a series of books."

"That's a great idea Chin," Emma smiled, "I can let each of you," she looked at Lori knowing she hadn't been on the team long and that would eliminate her, "Who worked a case have their own book." She wrote something on the pad, "I will run it by my publisher, but first let me hear some of your cases and we can decide which one goes first."

"I have one," Steve noted. He looked at his team then at Emma.

"I know what it is;" Emma squeezed his hand, "Are you sure?"

"Why not," Steve sighed.

"What case," Lori asked.

"When Steve was arrested for allegedly killing Governor Jameson," Kono stated, "I think that would be a good one boss."

"It affected us all," Chin noted running a finger across his Lieutenant's badge.

"I lost my job because of it," Kono sighed.

Steve looked at Danny, "What do you think Danno?"

"What the hell," Danny threw up his arms, "Just promise me that you won't make me too much of a wimp; especially after what I did to you "

"Never Danny," Emma noted, "It's all in the past."

"What did you do," Steve looked at Danny.

"Later okay," Danny was embarrassed. Steve nodded.

"So we are all agreed," Emma noted. She closed her tablet and placed it back in her bag. "Well I am off. I have a hula lesson to get to and then to a scuba class."

"Wait," Steve let out a laugh, "You're taking scuba lessons." He stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Yes," Emma replied standing next to him, "Why?"

"I could teach you," Steve replied. He could see everyone watching them

"You could," Emma patted his chest, "But you are busy and solving cases is much more important than teaching me to scuba dive."

"Well when you feel comfortable enough we will go diving," Steve noted.

"Sounds like fun," Emma noted, "We can make a day of it," She looked at his team, "Providing you can give him a needed day off."

"We can," Chin replied.

"Good," Emma picked up her things, "I have to go."

Steve gave her a kiss not caring that his team was around, "Call me later maybe we can grab some dinner."

Emma nodded then she and Kono walked out leaving the others standing there.

"Nice kiss bra," Chin teased.

"Yeah," Danny interjected, "Next time kiss her in your office. I don't need that image burned in my head."

"So Danny," Steve placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and walked him towards his office, "What did you do to Emma?"

"So Emma and Steve are seeing each other," Lori asked looking at Chin.

"Yes," Chin had a peaceful look cross his face, "It's good to see him happy."

"How long have they been together," Lori wanted more information.

"Long enough," Chin noted not wanting to get involved; "Excuse me I have work to do."

"I can't believe you made her clean up my house," Steve noted exiting his office, "Why didn't you stay?"

"I was more concerned with getting you help," Danny retorted, "She's forgiven me are you?'

"Yeah," Steve sighed.

"Good" Danny noted waving his arms, "We have a case to get back to."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma arrived wearing her wetsuit and with Kono's help she picked out her surf board. Emma watched Kono show her a few basic moves then decided there was no time like the present to try. She followed Kono into the water, mounted the board and began swimming gout a bit farther. "You know this scares me to death," Emma noted.

"But it's such a rush," Kono laughed.

Emma was thinking that she had lost her mind allowing herself to learn to surf. "Please don't let me fall," Emma muttered. Meanwhile back on shore Chin and Steve arrived wanting to see Emma take her first ride on her board. Steve hoped it wouldn't lead to disaster.

Emma managed to get up on the board but fell over immediately; after about four tries she decided to give up. "I'm sorry," Emma noted as Kono paddled next to her, "I guess I'm not as balanced as I thought I was."

"It's okay," Kono noted looking towards shore, "Besides we have company."

Emma looked up and saw Steve and Chin watching them, "Great now they're going to give me a hard time."

"Nah," Kono replied, "We were all beginners at one time." Kono was the first to exit the water, "Cuzin."

"Looking good," Chin noted giving her a hug, "How are you?"

"Better," Kono smiled.

"I'm afraid I didn't do so well," Emma stated as she placed her board in the sand, "I was more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

They all looked at each other and laughed, "That's a new one," Steve winked as Emma moved closer to him.

"Are you mocking me," Emma pretended to be outraged. Steve smiled so Emma shook her head and let the excess water fly all over Steve. "Look a drowned rat."

"Cute babe," Steve responded. He knew she was in a good mood. "Are you up for breakfast?"

"I can eat," Emma looked at the others, "Y'all going to join us?"

"I can't," Kono looked at Chin, "Chin and I made plans to visit our uncle." She knew Steve wanted to be alone with Emma.

"Maybe some other time," Emma gave Kono a quick hug, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Nah sista," Kono remarked, "We will get you up on a board soon enough."

Emma walked towards her car trying to balance her board when Chin grabbed it from her, "I will return this for you."

"Thanks," Emma was now feeling as though the breakfast between she and Steve was more important than what she first thought. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Steve noted as he started towards his truck.

"Ahem," Emma cleared her throat, "I need to change." She removed her bag and a large towel. "Please hold this." Steve extended his arms the length of the towel and stood on the opposite of the passenger side of the car. She removed the wetsuit sighing from relief. Steve tried to peek but Emma turned his face away. "If you tell me what's so important I will let you peek."

"Nothing's going on," Steve grinned.

"Ah," Emma held up a finger, "I saw that." She grabbed her under things and placed them on quickly, donned her shorts then reached for her blouse. Steve could see the scars again but didn't say anything. "Do you want to touch them?"

"Why," Steve looked at her oddly.

"To know that they don't hurt," Emma looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide; "Anymore."

"No," Steve pulled her close as she pulled down her blouse, "But I will tell you what I would like to touch." He leaned in and kissed her. "Salty," he noted playfully as he pulled away. He walked her to his truck, helped her into the cab then drove to a secluded section of the beach. He parked the truck then leaned over to the back seat and brought out a picnic basket. "Ready?"

"You mean we're eating here," Emma looked around at the beautiful view. "Wow."

"I though you would like it," Steve helped her from the cab but didn't move, "God you're beautiful."

Emma was shocked and felt the tears sting her eyes. She stood there feeling dirty from the water, her hair was tousled and she wasn't dressed very well. But to have Steve tell her that she was beautiful meant a lot. "I am?"

"Yes," Steve couldn't wait he pulled her close and kissed her in a way he hadn't kissed her before.

"I wasn't expecting that," Emma noted slightly breathless. "Forget breakfast." She looked up at Steve.

Steve caressed her face, "Not here and not in the truck," his noted feeling a hitch in his breath as they stood clutched together.

"Then your place," Emma noted feeling the extreme sexual tension between them. She knew he felt the same way.

"Emma," Steve tried to regulate his breathing.

She had an odd feeling wash across her body, "Oh my god you don't want to see me anymore do you?"

"Of course I do," He pulled her even closer letting her feel the heat between them.

"Then what's the hesitation," Emma asked.

"I want to do this right," Steve noted as he started to pull away.

"Do what right," Emma asked feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Court you," Steve replied nervously, "Date you." He was feeling the pressure that he placed on himself. "We haven't really been on any real dates but we consider ourselves in a relationship."

"I see," Emma was flattered that he cared enough about her to want to do things right. "Well we can say this is our," Emma moved in close to him, "Third date." She wanted him and if it meant having sex in the back seat of his truck then so be it. She reached for the waistband of his cargo pants.

"We can't here," Steve pulled her hands away, "Its illegal."

"You are the law," Emma stated her voice was sultry.

"Exactly," Steve replied feeling his body begin to ache for her. "Can you imagine what would the Governor say if he found out?"

"Who cares," Emma was now feeling slightly intoxicated.

"I do," Steve replied as he straightened up. He wanted it to be special and in the back of his truck wasn't special. "Do you really want this," Steve asked looking at her his eyes telling her he wanted her.

"Of course," Emma knew it felt right. She smiled, "Let's get to your place before you get a call."

Steve practically ran to the driver's side and started the truck. He could feel Emma's foot massage his leg, "Please," he groaned, "Don't or we won't make it to the bedroom."

"I'm okay with the couch," Emma giggled.

"How's the front lawn" Steve joked back.

"What would the neighbor's think," Emma quipped feeling her desire for him get stronger.

Steve parked his truck then helped Emma down and they quickly ran towards the house. Steve grabbed Emma after they walked into the house and carried her upstairs. He placed her on the bed kissing her as he did so. They both began to undress Steve, of course, being quicker. He helped her with her blouse and looked at her lay in front of him. Her body was great and, despite the scars, she was beautiful. He reached for her bra when he heard his cell ring, "No," he hissed.

Emma reached for her blouse cursing as she did so, "Get the damn phone."

"Yeah McGarrett," he snapped. "Oh hi Joe what's up?" Steve looked at Emma who reached for her shorts but Steve grabbed them from her, "Yes tomorrow would be fine. I need to call you later." Before Joe could respond Steve had disconnected the call. He turned to Emma who was just sitting there partially dressed.

"I will walk if you get another call," Emma knew it wasn't his fault.

"I won't," Steve grinned. He crawled on the bed and pulled her back down, "My team knows I am unavailable this morning."

"They know we're going to have sex," Emma raised her head.

"No," Steve kissed her neck trying to get her back in the mood. "They know we are spending the morning together."

"They're adults Steve," Emma noted as she started to feel the passion rise again, "They're going to figure it out."

"So," Steve removed her blouse then kissed her abdomen, "Let them we are consenting adults."

"Won't you," Emma could hardly breathe, "Get teased?"

"The only thing that will get teased is," Steve kissed her neck. His hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra, "You." He reached for her panties. He pulled them down slowly kissing her as he went. He reached her abdomen again Steve was quick tossing her panties to the floor. Steve let a hand wander down her hip and towards her inner thigh to her sweet spot when he felt Emma stiffen up. "What's the matter?"

Emma was frozen, "Please don't," She could hardly speak.

Steve looked at her and could see the fear across her face; "Do you not want to do this?"

"Yes, just not that," Emma shook slightly then looked at Steve. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"We'd better go," Steve dressed quickly not leaving much time for Emma to protest. He dropped her off at her car, said he would see her at headquarters for lunch and for her to do research; then he drove off. Emma drove home, checked her messages then showered.

Steve entered the bullpen a while later surprised that his team wasn't there. He did see Lori standing in front of the smart table looking at a few things, "What have we got Lori," Steve asked walking towards his office.

"Not much," She replied looking at him, "Are you okay you seem tense."

"I am," Steve replied. He walked into his office and found an envelope on his desk. He opened it and was a little surprised. "Is this from you?" Steve asked peering out from his office.

"Yes," Lori noted casually, "I know you enjoy football and Danny explained what happened the last time you went a football game." She walked towards him, "I gave a ticket to Danny and Chin too. I thought maybe we could all go."

Steve nodded, "Let me talk to them." He returned to his office placing the ticket and card on his desk. He pulled out a folder and began filling out some paperwork from the previous case. He then dialed Joe and made arrangements to go shooting the next day.

Emma drove to Iolani Palace armed with lunch and her notepad, ready to write. She rode the elevator up and proceeded to the bullpen. She walked in and found the team in their perspective offices. She walked to Steve's office and knocked on the door. He motioned for her to enter. "Hi," Emma smiled, "I brought lunch." She went to set things on the desk when she saw the card and ticket. Emma could tell by the writing that it was more than just a friendly note.

"Good," he replied somewhat preoccupied.

"You did remember I was coming today," Emma wondered why Steve was so distracted.

She unpacked her lunch and placed his in front of him, "Are you going to eat?"

"Soon," Steve snapped at her pushing his lunch away.

Emma tried to remember what her counselor told her so she didn't over react but she did feel something was different between them. She hoped that he was being distant so that no one would know what happened between them that morning. She took her lunch and walked to the conference table. She pulled out a small book and wrote something down then placed it back in her bag. She flashed Danny a smile as he walked past her to Steve's office. She started to write her notes as to what she wanted to accomplish when she watched Danny walk back towards his office eating Steve's sandwich.

Steve exited his office and placed a folder on the table, "Here are some of the notes to a case I think you should write about." His voice was monotone and his stance was hard to read. "I don't want what happened to me to be written about." He turned to leave when he faced her again, "If this case isn't what you want then ask Danny or Chin for another one."

Emma waited for a moment then knocked on his office door, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Steve was standing behind his desk shuffling folders around.

"What's wrong," Emma asked.

"I have been giving it a lot of thought," He crossed his arms and looked at her, "I don't think it's a good idea that you write about us."

"I see," Emma did her best to remain calm, "I won't ask for a reason." She wondered what changed between them. Maybe Steve had regrets about wanting to be with her. She knew not to say anything at all and felt it was best to leave. She gathered her things and without saying goodbye she walked out the door.

"Don't tell me you and Emma had a fight," Danny noted as he walked into Steve's office.

"No why," Steve looked at Danny.

"Well she comes into your office," Danny noted, "You don't speak to her for more than a minute; she grabs her things and leaves without a goodbye."

"She left," Steve looked past Danny towards the table.

"Sometimes you can be such a," Danny kept his mouth shut and walked away.

Steve dialed Emma's cell but she chose not to answer; whatever he was dealing with he needed to get it out of his system. She was able to make an appointment with her counselor. After leaving her counselor's office Emma headed home. She was about to place her key in the lock when something caught her eye. She bent down and picked up the envelope. Emma unlocked her door and headed inside; placed her things on the table then proceeded to open the envelope. She began to read the words scrawled on the page and a feeling of dread washed over her causing her to drop it on the floor.

"He's not worthy of your affection but I am. You'd better leave him or you will be at his funeral."

She looked down at the picture of Steve behind the wheel of his truck with a scope surrounding his face. Emma thought she was free of the stalker but she realized he was dormant trying to hunt her down. She began to panic wondering what to do. She couldn't tell Steve because he would either place her in protective custody or go after the psycho himself. She also knew she couldn't keep it from him but the way he was acting today she was confused. Emma picked up the phone and dialed Danny's cell. He managed to sneak out without alarming Steve.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is it," Danny asked as he entered her apartment.

"There," Emma left it where it fell. "I didn't know what to do;" Emma noted. "I don't want to keep secrets from Steve but,"

Danny could see she was shaken, "It's going to be okay." He caressed her shoulder to reassure her.

"I thought this was over Danny," She noted sitting on her couch, "I'm scared."

"I know," Danny could see she was visibly shaken. He looked at the envelope; letter and photo then placed them in an evidence bag. He proceeded to call Steve, "I think you need to come to Emma's there is something here you need to see."

Steve arrived a little while later wondering what was going on. He walked into her apartment and walked directly to Danny. Danny pulled Steve aside and held up the evidence. Emma needed to go to the bathroom she let out a scream as she passed her bed.

"What is it," Steve arrived first. He looked at Emma's bed; saw the stuffed bear ripped to shreds and another picture of him slashed. "You need to get a few things together. You're not staying here."

"Steve that's not my bear," Emma couldn't move, "I don't own any stuffed animals." She stared at the bear, "It can't be."

"What," Danny questioned entering the room. He looked at the bear and the picture, "Lori and Chin are on their way."

"What do you mean it can't be," Steve looked at Danny.

Emma looked at Steve then at Danny, "I had a bear exactly like that when I was little." She managed to walk to her closet and remove a small photo album. "See," She pointed to a picture.

Danny looked at it, "You were a cute kid." Steve cleared his throat. "It looks like the same bear." He handed the album to Steve.

"Who is that standing next to you," Steve was all business.

"I don't remember," Emma rubbed her forehead.

"Think Emma," Steve growled.

She looked at him, "Danny can I speak to Steve alone for a moment." He nodded closing the door as he left the room. "What is your problem?" She realized that Steve felt rejected.

"I don't like to be threatened nor have others I care about threatened," Steve stiffened up.

"I will understand if you are angry with me because of what didn't happen this morning," Emma held on to her dresser, "But please don't take it out on me," She looked at him.

"I'm not taking anything out on you," Steve didn't look at her.

She turned his face to meet hers, "You are angry with me;" Emma didn't care if he saw her with tears in her eyes.

"We can discuss this later," He noted burying it as he did everything else, "Right now you need to pack a few things and we need to investigate this." Steve found a small bag in her closet, "Take only what you need."

Emma grabbed a few things from her bedroom closet and bathroom. She walked to the living room grabbed her laptop and writing pad. "Done," Emma stated as she tried to suppress the massive amount of emotions she was feeling.

Lori and Chin arrived both wearing gloves, "What have we got," Chin asked walking towards Steve. He led them to the bedroom and barked out orders. "Lori I want you to be on protective detail for now someone will relieve you in a couple of hours."

"Where shall I take her," Lori asked.

"It's either your headquarters or here," Emma looked at Lori, "I refused to be watched by someone I don't know or trust."

"I told you she didn't like me," Lori noted.

Emma felt her blood begin to boil, "I never said I didn't like you. I don't know you and because of that I don't trust you." She walked over to Steve, "Well?"

"Chin," Steve figured it was easier to keep the peace if Emma were to be looked out by someone else, "Take her to our safe house."

"No," Emma replied firmly, "I gave you two choices."

"You have no say in the matter," Steve looked at her and she could see he was angry.

"I don't know why I need protection," She pointed to the picture, "It's apparently you they are after." Emma knew there was no point in arguing. She grabbed her things and walked to the hallway. She didn't understand Steve's behavior and it irked her that Steve and Lori talked about her. Emma could hear the team talking inside. "Ready," Chin asked as he entered the hall.

"Five-O or I leave Chin," She stood firm, "It is the place I feel safest at."

"I have my orders," Chin started to escort her away when Emma bolted. She didn't care if she had her things; she refused to be caged up. Chin caught up to her, "Alright I will take you there." He went back to the apartment holding Emma by the arm, "Wait here."

"I thought I told you," Steve stated as he walked to her.

"You don't order me around," Emma replied back, "I feel safest at your headquarters." She leaned against the wall, "Someone would have a hard time penetrating the place with all the cops around."

Steve knew she had a point. He leaned in and looked at her; "You will not get involved in the investigation at all. We are here to protect you not clean up any messes."

"Excuse me;" Emma was surprised at the statement, "Clean up messes?"

"I heard how you tried to help the FBI solve as case," Steve handed Emma her things.

Emma walked away feeling completely alone all because she didn't want Steve to touch her in a way that she didn't like. She didn't know how much damage was done but wanted the opportunity to explain. She could hear Chin walk towards her then felt her bag leave her hand. "I can carry my own things."

"I won't argue," Chin noted. Neither said a word on the way back to the palace. He escorted her upstairs and placed her in Kono's office so that he could give her the freedom but also keep an eye on her. He knew Steve cared about Emma very much and she felt the same. He hoped they would resolve their issues.

Steve and the others arrived a while later discussing the case as they walked into the bullpen. "Chin," Steve asked, "What have we got?"

"Nothing so far," Chin nodded towards Emma, "She refuses to answer any questions." He looked at Steve, "She wants to be a part of this," Chin noted, "Or she hinders the investigation. She's one tough lady."

"We'll see about that," Steve entered the office and sat across from her, "Talk."

Emma looked up at him and smiled, "Can anyone hear us?"

"No," Steve leaned forward, "Why?"

"Here," Emma handed him a folded piece of paper, "Read it." She went back to her writing.

"What is this," Steve didn't want to discuss personal business at work.

"Please read it," Emma looked at him and Steve knew she meant business, "If you read it then I will help you in any way I can." She watched him walk back to his office.

Steve opened the paper and found Emma's handwriting neatly scrawled on the page.

"Dear Steve,

I want you more than words can ever say but I need you to know why I freaked out this morning. It was my twelfth birthday and my father thought, because I developed early, that I was a woman who was ready to experience all life had to offer. So on the night of my birthday my father came into my room and abused me. He didn't have intercourse with me but did everything else. From then on he felt it was his duty, when mom wouldn't put out, to make me his form of release. I wasn't rejecting you it just brought back a memory I wanted so badly to forget. I hope you will understand and forgive.

Emma.

"I didn't know," Steve's voice was gentle as he entered the office.

"How could you," Emma didn't look at him she felt ashamed, "It's one of the issues I am working on." She saved her work then looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes, "I never meant to make you feel as though I was rejecting you."

Steve realized that was what he was feeling and now he felt bad because he too rejected her instead of telling her, "I think we're both at fault. I thought you didn't want me so I took it out on you." He let a grin slide across his face. "I am glad that you want me I want you too but we need to focus on this case first."

"Are you sure you want me involved," Emma wasn't letting his previous remark go unanswered.

"About what I said," Steve sighed, "I let my hurt and anger get the best of me. It happens. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Emma opened her laptop and turned it towards Steve knowing they were going to be okay; "I tried to find the kid in the photo and I think I found him," She shook her head, "Bad news is he's in prison on the mainland."

"Can you think of anyone else," Steve liked that they were together again and he hated to admit it but he was glad Emma had great researching skills.

"I did," Emma hit a button and another screen popped up. "These are they only three truly obsessed fans that would follow me to Hawaii."

Steve didn't question her regarding the extremes a fan would go to just to get an autograph or to see the person their obsessed with. "I don't suppose that you know their whereabouts do you?"

"I can find out," Emma leaned forward letting a mischievous grin cross her face, "If I can use your resources."

"Or you can tell one of my people," Steve retorted, "And they can research it."

"Why," Emma stood up, "Wouldn't they be better served elsewhere? Besides I can call the right people and get answers before they can."

"Alright," Steve didn't know his team was watching them. Steve gave her a small, quick kiss.

"Yes," Chin held his hand out, "Told ya bra. Pay up."

"I guessed wrong," Danny muttered.

"Guessed wrong about what," Steve asked with Emma behind him.

"About how soon you two would reconcile," Lori noted not very happy.

"Y'all bet on that," Emma asked, "That is so sweet."

"Sweet," Steve looked at her. He laughed making the others join in. "Emma will be using the table to do some research." Before Steve could speak again Emma seemed to take control

"Lori," Emma extended her hand, "I am sorry about earlier. I am sure that you are fine and if Steve trusts you then I should too."

"I understand," Lori shook her hand knowing it would make Steve happy.

Emma didn't trust Lori personally when it came to Steve but for work Lori was able to be trusted, "I can use your help researching these three people. They're my extremes."

"Extremes," Danny asked.

"My most obsessed fans," Emma felt a shiver up her spine. "I managed to get to know the families by filing restraining orders against their relatives. They might be cooperative." She handed Danny a sheet of paper, "There are their names and the families contact information."

"I'm impressed," Danny noted as he headed to his office.

Emma returned to Kono's office and began making some phone calls. She was just about to make another call when her cell rang, "This is Emma."

"I see you got my note," the distorted voice noted.

"I did," Emma walked to the bullpen and motioned for Steve; who in turn motioned for Lori to trace the call.

"You don't remember me do you," the voice hissed.

"It was a long time ago," Emma looked at Steve shrugging her shoulders.

"How would you know if you don't remember me," the voice was clearly getting angry.

"Why don't you tell me who you are," Emma stated, "Then I will remember you."

"Real cute," The voice was now really agitated. "You will remember me forever if I killed your boyfriend."

Emma laughed, "He's a trained Navy SEAL," She remarked, "I seriously doubt it."

"You're mocking me and my abilities," the voice was now yelling.

"Of course," Emma noted; "Because if you were serious you would have done it by now." She looked at Steve, "Why don't you tell me what you really want?"

"You;" the voice hissed, "I have always wanted you."

"We grew up together;" Emma asked, "Well that narrows things down."

"You would think so," the voice noted. "Guess again."

Emma was good at asking questions, "It must've been at college then because that is the only other time I have been in a social setting." Steve watched as Lori moved her hand to have the conversation continue.

"You get one more guess Emma Grace," the voice laughed, "Get it right or I will hang up."

Emma's face turned white she knew who it was; "It's been a long time Paul."

"Ding, ding, ding," the voice remarked, "We have a winner."

"A winner huh," Emma looked at Steve, "Considering you made me feel like a complete loser."

"Just wanted you to know your place;" Paul noted; "You still don't."

"What's that supposed to mean;" Emma asked.

"You're smart so figure it out," Paul stated. "I assume your boyfriend is there with you."

"He is," Emma noted.

"Did you see her scars," Paul asked, "I gave those to her. She's marked for life and those scars mean that she belongs to me."

"No," Emma noted, "I don't think so. You see I am proud of those scars. It meant that I survived and that means more to me then you ever could."

Paul noted. "I will kill him."

"Then come to Iolani Palace and do it;" Steve interjected. "Otherwise be prepared to die because that is the only way this is going to end."

"Do you think I'm stupid;" Paul asked.

"Yes," Steve answered, "Apparently you are because you wouldn't threaten to kill a Navy SEAL and expect to live."

"You must've found me by now," Paul noted, "So come and get me."

"We will," Steve replied. "And there will only be one of us left standing."

"I am betting it's me; "Paul stated, "Then I will get Emma and kill her too. That way no one can have her." Steve wrote down on a piece of paper to keep her talking while they went to his location.

"Why don't you come here," Emma was now angry; "Are you chicken?"

"No," Paul was getting agitated again. "I'm not afraid of you or your SEAL boyfriend."

"Then prove it Paul," Emma goaded him, "You were only good at one thing; beating on women and considering I survived you couldn't even do that well." She looked at Steve who thought she was being a little reckless but trusted her.

"I am good at everything," Paul yelled as he became more agitated.

"Not everything," Emma laughed, "Hell the sex was bad, you're a lousy cook and you couldn't even take care of a cactus plant."

"Shut up," Paul yelled. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"You know I am right," Emma continued to goad him. "You abused me to make yourself feel better, make yourself feel like a man. A real man wouldn't hit a woman." She wanted to continue but heard him yell out in frustration then she heard the shot. "Paul?" The next thing Emma heard was Steve's voice calling out Five-O as they entered the room. Steve and the team did a sweep not realizing that Emma was still on the line until they heard her yell.

"It's over Emma," Steve noted looking at Paul lying in a pool of blood. "He killed himself."

Emma disconnected the call; she walked calmly into Steve's office, sank onto the couch and cried. She managed to cry herself asleep or at least what she could get. The memories of the night Paul beat her flooded her mind. She sat up gasping but after a moment she felt a wave of peace flow through her. The demons of her past were gone; all she had left were the memories and those could be forgotten. Emma heard familiar voices as the team walk into the bullpen. She looked at Steve and the others and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't care who saw her and jumped into Steve's arms. "You're okay."

"I am," Steve gave her a hug.

"Thank you all," Emma looked at them. She walked into Kono's office and sat down. She placed her face in her hands doing her best to calm down.

"You did well on the phone," Steve noted as he entered the room.

"Thanks," Emma looked at him. He could see the relief in her eyes. "I mean that."

"I know you do," Steve smiled. "Why don't we go to dinner tonight?"

"Are you sure you feel up to it," Emma asked. "I can make you dinner."

"No," Steve waived his hand, "Allow me to take my girlfriend to dinner." He leaned in and lowered his voice, "You can make me dessert."

"You as a dessert," Emma teased, "Hmm. I like that idea." She winked, "We will need to stop by my place I have a full can of whipped cream."

Steve let out a gasp, "I never figured you for the kinky type."

"You have no idea," Emma joked feeling as though her life was going to change for the better.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma wasn't really kinky; she thought more about it then actually doing it. She was pretty old fashioned when it came to sex and during her conversation with Steve she found out he was the same way. She was relieved as she had some real freaks in her life and didn't want any part of them.

Steve walked Emma to the truck; they were going back to his place for a while when his cell rang. Emma knew the evening was over. She discreetly pulled out her wallet; she had enough money for a cab. She could hear that Steve needed to leave yet again. She started to dial a cab when she felt Steve's hand reach for her phone. "I will take you home," he noted disconnecting the call.

"It would be easier if I took a cab," Emma replied.

"Why," Steve questioned starting the truck, "Your place is on the way to the crime scene," He noted.

"That's not what I meant," Emma sighed. She didn't speak on the ride home or at least until Steve pulled up to the entrance, "Too bad," Emma unbuttoned her blouse revealing the top part of a lace teddy.

"I know," Steve shook his head just as frustrated as she was, "Soon."

"Sure," Emma hopped from the cab. She knew it wasn't Steve's fault, "Thanks for dinner and be careful."

"I will call you later," Steve noted.

Emma sat on her couch shaking her head; "Looks like we aren't meant to be together in that way," She moved her shoulder realizing she was starting to itch. "I forgot I had this on," She walked to the bathroom and undressed throwing the teddy on the floor, "I guess they make it itchy so you take it off sooner." After putting on her sweats she looked in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. Her eyes had circles under them. She decided she needed sleep but how, it rarely came anymore. Even though those from her past were dead the nightmares started again.

Emma grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured a small amount into the glass. She drank it quickly; hoping it would allow her to sleep. She just needed one good night's sleep. Instead she sat up most of the night watching TV.

Between Steve's chaotic schedule and Emma's latest writing project they hardly spent any time together. Steve did let Emma know he was helping out a friend and that he would be out of town and asked that she keep an eye on his house. She agreed.

Two days later Emma received a call that scared her; "Emma it's Chin. Listen we're bringing Steve home and he's been beat up pretty badly."

"What can I do," Emma wanted to help.

"Can you stay with him? We are all exhausted," Chin noted, "We will fill in the details later but we don't think he should be alone."

"Of course," Emma noted. "I'm at the house now. I will turn down his bed."

"We will be there shortly," Chin kept his voice low.

Emma opened the door and watched as Joe, Danny and Chin assisted Steve in the house, "I said I can make it up the stairs on my own." He looked up and saw Emma standing off to the side allowing them the room they needed. "What is she doing here?"

"I called her," Chin noted, "We are exhausted we didn't want you to be alone tonight."

Steve seemed to look right through her, "I don't need any help," he noted slowly walking up his stairs.

"He's been beaten," Chin pulled her aside.

"Tell her the truth Chin," Steve noted from the landing, "I was tortured. Wo-Fat killed Jenna and tortured me."

Emma didn't say anything but the pain surged through her, "Will he be okay?"

"Fine," Joe noted, "He's a SEAL and," Joe hesitated.

"They go through that type of training," Emma noted, "My brother was a SEAL." She looked at Danny who seemed to hate everything that they went through the past few days. "Chin," she pulled him aside, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes," Chin did his best to comfort her. "He needs rest." He patted Emma's arm; "If you need anything just call one of us."

"I'm staying;" Joe noted walking back into the room carrying a beer. "You don't need to stay Emma. If he needs something I will get it for him."

Danny knew Emma wanted to help; "Listen Joe. Let her take the night shift. We can all go home and get some sleep and relieve her in the morning."

Emma locked up as the men left. She walked upstairs and into Steve's room. He was in his sweatpants, partially covered but was wide awake. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," he growled, "I'm capable of getting what I need."

Emma saw him shiver, "Do you want me to close the window?"

"No," He sat up, "Damn it can't I just be left alone."

"I will be downstairs if you need me," Emma tried to remain strong knowing it was the hurt lashing out at her; at least that's what she hoped. She lay on the couch keeping an ear out just in case. She managed to get a few moments of sleep when she heard him yelling. She ran upstairs and flipped on the hall light. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine," Steve noted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I have to go to the head." He moved slowly to the bathroom. Emma sat outside the bedroom in the chair. She heard him shuffle back to bed. "You're still here."

"Yes," Emma noted as she started to approach the bed.

Steve was now in a sitting position. He lifted his face to hers and a look came across his face that scared her. "I want to be alone."

"Steve," Emma was worried, "I will stay downstairs but I don't think you should be alone."

He stood up and despite his injuries he still towered over her; "I don't want you or need you. Get out!"

Emma nodded as she walked backwards out of the room. She grabbed her things, disarmed the alarm, left his house key on the table and then took one last look upstairs; "Goodbye Steve." She hopped in her car and did her best to start it; her hands were shaking badly. She managed to calm down enough to call Danny and fill him in on what happened.

Danny agreed to relieve her; "Listen he's just hurting he didn't mean what he said."

"Yes," Emma kept the tears from flowing, "Danny he meant it. You should've seen the look in his eyes."

"Just go home and get some rest," Danny noted, "I'm sure things will be better in the morning." Danny stayed with Steve that night; surprisingly Steve was able to sleep. "So big guy," Danny noted holding a cup of coffee, "Care to tell me why you kicked Emma out last night?"

"Drop it," Steve growled as he pulled himself up into a seated position.

"She was only trying to help," Danny noted teasing Steve with the coffee.

"Give me the coffee and," Steve stated; "Stay out of this Danny."

"No. I'm already in this," Danny noted as he handed Steve the mug; "What did she do to deserve your rude and asinine treatment. She was here to help you and you threw her out." Danny pulled in the chair from the hall, "Listen buddy I know you don't want to get her involved because you don't want her to worry," Danny watched as Steve looked straight ahead, "But if you truly care about her then don't shut her out."

"What makes you the relationship expert," Steve hissed.

"I am the expert in this case because I too," Danny clasped his hands together, "Went through something and I tried to shut Rachel out." He sat up; "But after almost losing her I realized how strong she was and," Danny let his hands fly as he continued, "What a safe haven she was. She wasn't from our world. She was able to give me a fresh perspective." Danny hoped Steve was listening. "She made our home and our time together a safe place."

"We don't live together," Steve replied hoping that was excuse enough.

"No you don't," Danny replied. He touched Steve's bed, "But you can still have that safe place with her. Sometimes it helps to have someone there to listen, to give support even if they don't understand exactly what we need." He stood up, "You know she's the best thing that has happened to you; don't blow it Steve." Danny put the chair back, "You might be surprised that she may need you just as much as you need her."

Danny walked back down stairs and sat on the couch. He knew Steve would be okay and needed to let his words of wisdom sink in.

Steve managed to get out of bed and for the first time since joining the Navy he took a long shower. He stood under the water letting the heat ease his aching muscles. He washed his hair and heard Emma's voice saying; "I was the only person I could depend on. I never felt cared about, or wanted or needed. It was always about them." He let a fist hit the wall, "Damn it." Steve turned off the water, grabbed his towel; and then dried off. He sat on his bed and began dressing; while placing his shoes he felt the pain flow through him. Considering what he went through the pain was much better today. He managed to walk downstairs with less pain then he thought there would be.

"Well I see you are up and ready to leave," Danny stood up and met Steve at the base of the steps, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to talk to Emma," Steve noted as he tried to walk around Danny.

"You're in no condition to drive," Danny pointed to the couch, "Sit. I will call her and have her come here." Steve did as Danny asked. Danny walked to the kitchen and dialed Emma's number.

"Hello Danny," Emma answered not sounding too happy.

"Hi," Danny tried to be cheerful, "Well our patient is dressed and downstairs."

"So," Emma replied.

"Well I was hoping that, "Danny leaned back to make sure Steve was still there; he was, "You would come here and talk to him."

"No," Emma replied, "Sorry."

"Emma," Danny lowered his voice, "He was in pain and didn't' know what he was saying."

"He knew," Emma stated firmly. "Please Danny don't make excuses for him. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He meant every word of it." She tapped her pen on the desk, "He's only appeasing you. I doubt he'll care if I show up." She didn't know if she was strong enough to go through this. "Tell him I wish him well. I have to go I can't do this anymore." She was about to hang up when she heard Steve's voice.

"Is she coming here," Steve asked.

"Fraid not," Danny shook his head.

Steve grabbed the phone, "Emma, please listen to me."

"Why," Emma answered, "All you're going to do is tell me your sorry, I will come over things will be fine for a while then you will shut me out again." She sighed, "As I told Danny. I can't do this anymore I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are," Steve replied. He motioned for Danny to leave then he leaned against the counter, "You are one of the strongest people I know. You were right," Steve looked to see if Danny was close by, "It was about me. I was having a pity party and when I do that I shut out everyone I care. You were there for me and I threw that in your face. I'm sorry."

"Funny thing about I'm sorry; it's just words," Emma sighed, "I know I am quite good at them. Words are void of emotions or actions." She shifted in her chair, "I saw the look in your eyes Steve and it scared me. You meant those words; you didn't want me or need me."

"Yes I do," Steve replied.

She hesitated, "I don't know Steve."

"Don't know what," Steve had a feeling it was truly over.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be together," Emma noted softly, "I want us to be together but we both have issues and they are hindering us from moving forward." She was quiet for a moment. "Maybe we should take a break and see where we are in a month."

"A month," Steve shifted his weight even though it was his heart that felt the heaviest, "That's a long time Emma."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Emma stated; "I know what I want but I think you need to be the one who needs to make that decision on what it is that you want." She didn't hold back the tears and Steve could hear it in her voice. "If you find in a month that you truly want me in your life then I will welcome you with open arms. But if you find that you don't want me I will move on and hope you will too."

Steve knew she was right, "One month." He looked at the calendar and proceeded to circle a date. "I will call you."

"Sure," Emma disconnected the call before she broke down completely.

It was going to be a very long month but Emma knew she had to stand her ground. She also knew Steve did need time to really know what he wanted. She deep down hoped that the outcome would be a good one but she knew better than to hope. She decided to write that always seemed to distract her.

A week passed and Emma was still hurting inside. She knew the moment she left Steve's house that night that she loved him. She grabbed her mail and headed to her apartment. She sat on her couch and started looking through the plethora of junk mail. She was about to throw the bundle away when a neatly addressed envelope fell to the floor. She hesitated but seeing that the postmark was from Oahu she figured she was safe. Even though Paul was dead she was still leery. Emma opened the envelope and smiled, it was an invitation to Chin and Malia's wedding. She looked at the date and laughed; their wedding date was exactly the one month mark she and Steve set. Emma placed the invitation in her planner and noted the date by making a heart. "Maybe there will be a lot of happiness that day," Emma noted as she closed her book.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the big day; Chin and Malia's wedding. Emma had found a great dress and wore makeup. She figured if it was over between her and Steve then she should show him exactly what he would be missing. However; if he did decide that he wanted her then why not be dressed up. She was escorted down the aisle to a seat near Lori and Max. She didn't say much other than hello. The music played and the bridal party made their ascent up the aisle. Chin and Steve were first; they stood off to the right of the altar and watched as the others walked up. Steve and Emma exchanged glances then concentrated on the ceremony; as best man he had certain duties.

The ceremony was over and the guests were standing in line to congratulate the newlyweds. She had seen Steve slip away where he and Joe exchanged a few words before he slipped back in line. Emma wasn't sure if she should stay, after all Steve was busy with the wedding. She watched the wedding party's procession down the aisle. Chin stopped when he saw Emma, "You are staying for the reception aren't you?"

Chin had told Malia what was happening and they both felt they knew what Steve's answer would be. They hoped they were right so they encouraged Emma to stay; "Yes," Malia smiled, "Please stay."

"Please," Kono smiled.

Emma nodded. She was about to walk away when Steve called her name; "You made it."

"I did," Emma replied. She was dying inside but knew they needed to find time to be alone.

"McGarrett," Danny called, "C'mon we have pictures that we need to take. You can talk to her at the reception." Emma didn't think that Danny knew it was her. She turned her head, "Hi Emma would you please send him our way."

"I will see you at the reception," Steve asked as she nodded. "Great," he smiled as he walked away.

Emma started to walk to the place where the reception was being held. She looked back and saw Steve with the others taking photos. She watched him with his Ohana and something inside her jumped; she was definitely in love. She shook her head not really wanting to know the outcome.

"He does care about you," Joe noted walking up next to her, "I know it's been the longest month for him."

"Me too," Emma noted. She knew Steve liked and trusted Joe but something didn't sit right with her, "I will see you later." She needed time alone especially since everyone seemed to know about their arrangement. Emma found her seat but it wasn't with the rest of the team. In fact, she was seated on the opposite side of the room. She took her seat and observed the guests as they filtered around. Emma made mental notes knowing she could use some of them as characters in her next book.

The reception began with the wedding party entering the building then standing for the newlyweds as they were announced. Steve gave his speech as best man; then dinner was served. Steve sat with the team and discreetly looked around the room for Emma. He didn't see her and hoped that she didn't leave, "Relax," Danny nudged him, "She's at the last table."

Steve wanted to talk to her as he made his decision. He unfortunately had a few more obligations as best man. It was finally announced that the dance floor was open to everyone. Steve did his best to look for Emma. He didn't see her anywhere; he was about to give up when he felt someone tap his back. He hoped it was Emma; "Lori."

"Care to dance," She asked.

"No;" Steve knew better; "I'm trying to find someone."

"If you mean Emma," Lori noted very disappointed, "She's over there."

Steve thanked Lori and sauntered over to where Emma was. He wasn't happy that she was dancing with someone else but he was glad that it was with Joe and not a stranger. "Took you long enough," Joe noted handing Emma over to Steve.

"You look great," Steve stated as he pulled her close.

"So do you," Emma replied. She felt her breath catch as his hand held hers.

"How are you," Steve asked seeing something in Emma's eyes.

"Not feeling real well," Emma stated. "Enough about me how are you?"

Steve rested his forehead against hers, "You're warm. Do I need to take you home?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "You're needed here."

"Chin will understand," Steve was a little more insistent.

"Please don't," Emma replied firmly putting her foot down. "I can slip away and won't be noticed. You can't. I will be fine okay?"

Steve didn't like the fact that she was not only sick but also right. If he left it would cause a few problems with his team and with Chin. "I will come by after the wedding to check on you."

"I said I will be okay," Emma looked at Steve, "Alright if you feel you must."

"I must," Steve replied, "Besides I've made a decision and we need to talk about it," He lifted her face to his; "As long as you feel up to it."

"I waited a whole month," Emma looked away then back at him, "What's a few more hours." Danny stood off to the side motioning for Steve, "Looks like you're being summoned." She pulled away, "Please let Chin and Malia know." She walked past Danny and quickly left the reception. She reached her car then held onto it; her breathing was erratic. Emma managed to remove her keys when she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"Emma," Joe called, "Are you okay?"

"Not feeling real well so I'm heading home," She looked straight ahead. If she had looked at him she would let him see she was on the verge of tears, "Thanks."

"Do you want me to follow you," Joe could tell it was worse than what Emma said it was.

Emma felt the pain again, "I would appreciate that." She looked at him. "How did you get here?"

"Rental car why," Joe asked.

"Just wanted to make sure Steve would have a ride," Emma noted as she unlocked her car. She held her stomach as the pain rolled through her again causing her to drop her keys.

"I will drive you," Joe picked up her keys.

"Thanks," Emma could hardly speak. She pulled money from her purse, "Taxi back to get your car. I insist," She placed it in his pocket.

Joe pulled into the apartment parking lot a few minutes later and helped Emma from the car. He kept a gentle hand on her back as they rode the elevator up stairs to her place. He unlocked her door and escorted her inside, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Emma kicked off her shoes, "Thanks Joe I do appreciate it."

"You are welcome," He watched her for a moment as she grabbed a glass of water and her pills. "What's wrong with you if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Stomach ulcer," Emma leaned against the counter, "Didn't take my meds today," She waived it off; "I will be okay once they kick in." She watched Joe for a moment. "It may be none of my business but,"

Joe stopped her, "Whatever you need to know its best you ask Steve."

Emma hopped onto the counter, "Joe please I need to know something."

He looked at her, "I can't guarantee an answer."

"Fair enough," Emma noted, "How bad was Steve tortured in Korea?" She heard her voice crack, "I just need to know and won't ever mention it."

"Emma," Joe sighed, "I don't honestly know. Steve has a tendency to bottle up certain things." He pulled out a chair, "He's like a son to me and there are some things I don't know about him still." Joe studied Emma for a moment, "You love him don't you?" Emma let her feet dangle trying to avoid the question but her body language said it all. "Have you told him?"

Emma laughed, "No," She shook her head, "I'd scare him away."

"No," Joe noted as he fiddled with a napkin, "I think he feels the same way." He sighed heavily, "If you ever tell him I will deny it." Emma made a motion that her lips were sealed. "Everyone in Steve's life has left him for one reason or another. It's hard for him to trust," Joe exhaled then continued, "He trusts his team but he doesn't tell them his deepest, darkest secrets. He internalizes a lot."

"I've noticed," Emma noted.

"Give him time to know that you won't leave him," Joe looked at her as though it more of an order than a suggestion. "Once he knows that he will open up to you but be prepared some of it could be scary."

"I'm tougher than I look Joe," She hopped down from the counter, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He stated as he stood up. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you again," Emma noted, "Will you be able to grab a cab okay?"

"I will be fine," Joe noted as she escorted him to the door.

Emma locked up then headed to her bedroom to change into her sweats. She felt the medication start to work so she walked back to the living room.

"Joe," Steve called as he exited his truck, "What are you doing here?"

"I gave Emma a ride home," Joe replied as he gripped his cell.

"Do you need a ride," Steve wanted to be with Emma but thinking Joe was without a ride.

"No," Joe pulled the money from his pocket, "Called a cab."

"Okay," Steve opened the back door of the truck and removed a duffle bag. "How is she?"

"She will be better when she sees you," Joe grinned. He knew Steve well enough to confront him, "Do you care about her son?"

Steve stiffened up and when he stood straight he was about an inch taller than Joe. Steve seemed to look past his friend and mentor before answering, "Why?" He looked at Joe wondering why he was asking.

Joe patted Steve's arm, "Relax son. I think she's good for you. If you do care about her tell her tonight" He met Steve's gaze, "If you don't let her down easy she really cares about you." Joe walked towards the taxi that just pulled up. "You are the only one who truly knows how you feel. Be honest with yourself and with her; she deserves to know."

Steve stood in front of Emma's door a few moments later. He stood at her door with one hand up prepared to knock but he seemed to be frozen. Steve walked a few feet away and took a seat in a nearby chair. He rubbed his face with his hands wondering how he was going to tell her what he needed to. Steve had a habit of thinking with his mind rather than his heart.

Steve knocked on her door and took a deep breath before she opened the door. "Hi," Steve smiled as Emma stood in front of him.

"Hi," Emma had a feeling and it wasn't a good one, "Might as well come in and tell me." She let him close the door. "Do you want to change first," Seeing the bag in his hand; Steve nodded and headed to Emma's room. She took a seat on the couch bracing herself for the worst.

"I hate these monkey suits," Steve noted as he placed it gently over her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tell me," Emma grabbed a pillow for support. Steve sat silent for a moment, "I thought so." She felt a different type of pain surge through her body. "Take care Steve," She walked to the front door.

"Emma," Steve could see she was hurt and angry, "It's complicated."

"Either you want me in your life or you don't," She responded angrily.

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch. He held her hand trying to put the words together; "I'm a Navy SEAL trained to endure anything and everything. We are trained to keep our emotions in check no matter what." Emma let him continue, "I have compartmentalized my feelings and made decisions based on what's here," he pointed to his head; "Rather than here," He pointed to his heart. "I have lost everyone in my life for one reason or another and it makes it difficult for me to get close to anyone." He sighed. "I know my team will risk their lives for me as I would them but there are things about my life they don't know about." He looked at Emma. "I have some demons in my life Emma."

"We all do," She gave him a gentle smile.

"I know," Steve started to relax. "You're the only other person I know that has a similar past." He touched her face, "I know you will understand when I say;" Steve couldn't get the words out. He was always brave and tough but this situation was different. "Aw hell Emma I'm scared okay?"

"Sacred," Emma moved closer to him, "I'm petrified." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I have blocked out so many emotions because I was scared of getting hurt one more time." She looked into his eyes, "Until I met you." She turned her whole body to face him. "I don't want to get hurt again but if I build a wall around me to protect me than I can miss out on so many other things." Emma had a peaceful look on her face. "If I had kept the wall up I wouldn't have started therapy nor would I have allowed you or your team to become friends. We aren't guaranteed anything in life Steve I have learned that the hard way, but if we cut ourselves off from others we might as well be dead ourselves."

Steve knew Emma made sense, "I want this Emma and I want you but," He didn't know how to approach it, "I will keep things from you not because I don't trust you but to protect you." He ran a hand along her face, "I need you in my life Emma. You make me feel special and you bring a calmness into my life that I need. But I can't just start to open up and tell you everything from my past."

"I don't expect that," Emma took his hand, "But please know I am stronger than you think. I can be that sounding board you need," She too ran a hand across his face; "Or be that person that just holds you after a nightmare letting you know it is okay." She let the tears fall; "There are things in my life that I haven't told you but I will if you want to know. But more importantly knowing you are there to lift me up and support me means more than knowing about your past." She leaned in close, "I just want to know that you are there for me too."

"I am," Steve smiled; he leaned in so close that they were millimeters away from touching. "I missed you." He did miss her and it took him being away from her to appreciate her. He was shaving for the wedding that morning and remembered how comfortable she was with him in the hotel room. He liked the way she made him laugh with some of her southern phrases or how she made him feel important when he talked; even about little things.

"I missed you too," Emma answered. She did and she meant it. She missed feeling safe. She missed his gentle touch or the way he made her laugh.

Steve looked at her and smiled; "I realized just how much you bring to my life." He pulled her close but the way her held her was more than just an embrace. "I haven't been able to relax since we've been apart. Knowing you were there made me feel secure. That I need you in my life as something other than my job," He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "You can make me forget my job and everything it brings with it. I need that." He placed a hand on her face, "I need you."

"Need me," Emma whispered.

"Yes," Steve noted softly, "Need you." He placed his hand on her face and lifted her face to his, "I need you, and I want you."

She smiled brightly as his words penetrated both her head and heart. "I want and need you too." Emma cocked her head, "Do you remember that night when you stayed in my hotel room?" Steve nodded, "That night lying next to you was the safest I had ever felt. You make me feel safe."

"Well," Steve pulled her up close to him; "Looks like we have one thing left to do."

"What's that," Emma asked placing her hand on his chest.

"Seal the deal," Steve smiled.

"What deal," Emma wanted him to work for it.

"Are you serious," Steve remarked. "That we become a couple. We are officially dating," He looked at her; "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes," Emma smiled then pulled his head to hers, "Kiss me sailor."

"Is that an order," Steve joked.

"Yes," Emma replied, "That was an order."

"Yes ma'am," Steve leaned in and kissed her in a way she hadn't felt before. It wasn't a kiss of passion; it was a kiss between to people who were falling in love.


	16. Chapter 16

(I have changed a couple of the story lines ~author's prerogative ~ for example Steve takes Emma to the fundraiser rather than Catherine. I've also added a few surprise guests…)

Despite their being together as a couple they rarely spent any time together. Steve had a couple of difficult cases and Emma was working on her latest book about the team. She was excited because a friend and mentor was coming to Oahu for a visit. Emma agreed to meet her friend at the Hilton Hawaiian Village for lunch not realizing that Danny would be there having lunch with Rachel. Emma didn't see Danny when she walked in. She smiled brightly as the ruggedly handsome man stood up to greet her. "Rick you look great." She gave him a huge hug.

Rick leaned in and gave her a kiss on the check as well as a hug, "Talk about looking great. Hawaii agrees with you." He held out her chair as she took a seat. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Emma replied, "How are you doing? I read your latest book and I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you liked it," he squeezed her hand. Rick looked up to see someone holding up a cell phone and taking a picture of Emma and Rick. "Looks like we have a fan;" he noted trying to talk through his smile.

Meanwhile Danny called Steve and encouraged him to come to the Hilton; he said it was important not knowing Emma and Rick were old friends. Emma and Rick ordered their lunch while continuing to catch up. She was so glad that she was able to talk to Rick. He gave her so much guidance when she was first starting out. She was also able to really talk to him and looked at him as a mentor or a brother.

"I'm here Danny," Steve stated calling Danny on his cell as he walked towards the outdoor restaurant.

Danny stood up and waived him over. Steve didn't see Emma until Danny pointed her out. Steve watched her for a few moments much to Rachel's chagrin. "You two are spying on that woman."

"That's Steve's girlfriend sitting with another man," Danny noted.

"Who is he Danny," Steve asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"I don't know," Danny noted; "But they seem quite friendly with each other." He could see Steve wanting to approach her; "Just wait all they are doing for now is eating;" Danny grabbed Steve's arm.

Emma began to explain her frustration about her and Steve's relationship as well as the other things that happened since they last spoke. She knew she could trust Rick and wasn't embarrassed about crying in front of him. Meanwhile Steve was getting even more agitated as he watched the two of them talk. He didn't know what their relationship was but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Do you love him," Rick asked.

Emma didn't look at him at first; "Yes," She nodded.

"Have you told him," Ricked questioned.

"No," Emma noted, "I don't know how he feels about me." She looked at her friend. "I will be okay." Someone caught Emma's attention as they approached the table. Emma stood up and extended her arms; "Alexis?"

Rick's daughter nodded; "You look well," Alexis gave Emma hug. "Grandmother is on her way so I have to run but I came to ask for some money." She extended her hand as Rick removed his wallet; "It was good to see you."

Emma waived as she watched Alexis bounce away; "Does she even remember I called her Tigger?" Emma looked at Rick and Steve could see they had a past; but he didn't know it was more of the brother and sister type.

"Yes," Rick noted smiling, "And she says you're the only one allowed to ever call her that."

Emma laughed. She and Rick made plans to have dinner with his family the next night and Rick encouraged Emma to bring Steve but she was doubtful he would show up. Steve watched Emma fight Rick for the check and wondered if they were more than friends. Steve was about to confront Emma when he saw the way Rick hugged her; it was that of a big brother and not that of a lover. Steve moved off to the side waiting for Emma to pass by.

"Steve," Emma stopped as Steve stepped out, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Danny stood up then quickly sat back down.

"Steve this is my mentor Rick Castle," Emma noted; "Rick this is Steve;" She wanted to properly introduce him; "Excuse me Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-O Task Force." She watched her two favorite men shake hands. "Rick invited us to dinner with his family tomorrow night." She hoped Steve would say yes.

"I don't know yet," Steve replied standing in his military stance as though he was making a statement.

"Listen I have to meet my Manager," Rick noted; "It was nice meeting you and I will see you," He rubbed her arm, "Tomorrow night." He walked away leaving Steve and Emma alone.

She grabbed her car keys from her purse. There was something unspoken between them and Emma could feel the tension. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Steve walked Emma to her car," He's your mentor."

"Yes," Emma faced him and fiddled with his collar, "Are you jealous?"

"A little," Steve noted, "I was more angry than jealous when Danny told me you were having lunch with him."

"Angry why," Emma asked.

"I thought," Steve didn't want to say it. "You were;"

"Cheating on you," Emma touched his face; "I would never do that." She wasn't sure if she should be offended by Steve's accusations. "Rick was the one who got me started in writing. I have no interest in him except what his next book is about." Emma placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that said he was skeptical. "We are meeting here for dinner tomorrow night." Emma unlocked her car, "If you want to join us it would mean a lot to me." She threw her handbag onto the passenger seat; "But if you think I'm cheating on you or that I ever could, then stay away." She knew when to put her foot down; "If you show up tomorrow I will know you want this; you don't show up then I will know it is over."

She didn't kiss him goodbye, she just closed her door and drove away trying to contain her anger. Emma was supposed to be at Five-O headquarters for the book but under the circumstances she felt it was best to stay away. She did call Kono and let her know she wasn't going to be there and rescheduled. Instead Emma went home and began writing another book; only this one was personal.

It was now do or die; the night for dinner with Rick and his family had arrived quickly. Steve knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to be with Emma. He allowed his past insecurities get the better of him. Steve arrived at Emma's apartment. He knocked and waited hoping he didn't miss her. He was about to knock again when Emma flung open the door looking completely disheveled. She pulled him and quickly shut the door.

"What the hell is going on;" Steve asked.

"Shh," Emma cupped his mouth, "You will scare her."

"Who," Steve mouthed. He heard it the faint meowing.

"There you are you little vixen," Emma was on the floor pulling out the cat from under the couch. "Hold her for a moment." Emma walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "I found her." Steve watched a young girl walk towards him.

"Mishka," the girl took the cat, "Thanks Miss Emma."

Emma shut the door and walked over to Steve. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I'm glad to see you."

"Same here," Steve smiled, "About yesterday." He held her close.

"It was yesterday," She smiled. "Rick called and said they are running about an hour or so late." Emma noted as she walked towards the bedroom. "What would you like to do for the next hour?" Emma grabbed a change of clothes. She looked at him and could see what he was thinking, "Hey sailor," She grabbed his shirt collar, "When we share a bed;" she leaned in real close and whispered in his ear, "I want it to be longer than an hour." She looked in his eyes; "No law says that we can't kiss."

"No kissing," Steve waived a hand. "See kissing leads to sex and since we don't have time why start."

"Oh you're mean," Emma playfully patted his chest. She reached for her cell; "Hi when do y'all leave?" She walked to the bathroom placing the towel on the rack, "Great instead of tonight," Emma peeked around the door and raised her eyebrows; "How about tomorrow night?" She tried not to let Rick know she was excited. "Okay we will see you tomorrow night." Emma practically ran to the bed and pulled Steve down with her, "Tomorrow is dinner, tonight is ours."

"Finally;" Steve took advantage of the situation. He removed his, gun, badge and watch placing them on the end table. Both did their best to undress while kissing. Steve was now excited he was finally going to be with the woman he wanted. Steve, who already removed his shirt, lifted up Emma's blouse and was about to remove it when his cell rang.

Emma grabbed his crotch and looked at him, "You answer that you'll be walking funny for a week."

"I have too," He stated removing her hand from his crotch; "Yeah McGarrett." Steve could see Emma was angry, "Call Danny I am unavailable for the next few hours. Thanks Duke. See situation diverted."

"Why can't we seem to get just one night alone with no cell phones, murders or interference;" Emma started to reach for her blouse when Steve threw it on the floor.

"We still can;" He placed his cell on the table, "Danny is perfectly capable of taking care of a case." Steve didn't sound too convinced.

Emma rested her head on her arm, lay on her bed wearing just her bra and shorts looked at her well sculpted boyfriend; "No offense but do you really think Danny can handle it without calling you at some point." She ran a finger along his tattoo, "I want this you know I do but I also know how important your job is to you." She managed to get into a seated position. "I want us to do this right and that means no possible distractions but it also means clear heads and babe," Emma kissed his arm; "I know you well enough that you won't be completely focused on me but on the case." She pulled him up. "Go please."

"Emma," he was unsure, "I can stay."

"I know;" She leaned in and kissed his chest feeling his skin against her lips. "But I want you here mind, body and soul." Emma noted; "Not just your body as awesome as it is." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I have some time coming;" Steve noted peeling Emma from him then threw on his shirt. "Why don't we plan something just the two of us."

"If you think you can;" Emma noted. She grabbed him by the waistband; unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. Emma put a hand down his pants and let her fingers trace his abdomen. She looked up at him and smiled knowing he was enjoying her touch. She then teased him for a moment so that it would take him a few minutes to regain any sense of decorum. "Just remember," Emma leaned in close, "You will have that and more too look forward to." She flashed him a lustful smile. "The door is that way," Emma stated pointing over her shoulder; "My cold shower is this way;" Emma knew Steve would leave but she thought she would tease him just a little more by walking into the bathroom and throwing her bra towards him, "Drive careful."

"I will," Steve noted trying to get his semi hard appendage to follow the rest of his body, "Talk about a vixen," Steve noted as he managed to regain himself. "Soon Emma soon I hope for both our sakes." He adjusted himself before leaving the apartment noting he grabbed everything before exiting. Steve was now more determined than ever to get time alone with Emma; no woman seemed to have that much of an effect on him as she did.

Steve headed to the crime scene. Danny was about to question him but Steve held up a hand quieting him. Danny let the others know that Steve was at the crime scene and not with Emma. As they walked towards their vehicles to head back to HQ Danny spoke first; "So it looks like you didn't get lucky does that mean you're going to take your sexual frustration out on the rest of us?"

"No," Steve smiled; "It was a mutual decision. I will be asking for a couple of days off however;" Steve noted as he hopped in his truck. "I will let everyone know when." He looked at his team, "Now back to work we have a case to solve."

Steve and Emma enjoyed their dinner with Rick and his family. Steve could see why Emma admired him and was glad that she had him as a sounding board. They told Rick about her idea to write books based on cases that Five-O solved and he thought it was a great idea. After leaving dinner Steve and Emma walked along the beach for a while sharing more about themselves. Steve kissed her goodnight and stated he would see her the next day at the office.

Steve and Emma spent most every day together only because Emma was writing about the team. Although Steve and Emma were at the office their schedules didn't permit them to be together and it was slowly taking its toll on them. Steve wanted to be with Emma but he wasn't able to and he was growing more frustrated. His self-induced stress level was higher than normal and he was taking it out on his team. Emma was feeling slightly neglected because Steve spent more time at the office than he did with her; but she knew better than to question him.

Steve and the team closed several cases and were starting on another one when Steve was summoned to the Governor's office. He returned to Five-O to let his team know they were all invited to the Governor's fundraiser. He called Emma into his office to invite her to be his date and obviously she agreed.

The fundraiser took place and so did a murder; Steve was now livid as he had to cancel another date with Emma. He did a quick assessment of the scene and while his team was setting up to investigate he walked Emma out to her car; "I have a surprise for you."

"Really," Emma tried to hide her disappointment.

"Yes," Steve stopped her and pulled her close, "I was granted some time off."

"That's nice," Emma sighed.

"Babe that means we can go somewhere," Steve tried to sound excited; "Just the two of us."

"Let's talk about it later okay," Emma removed her keys, "You have a case please don't get in trouble because of me."

"Emma," Steve could see she was angry. He gave her a kiss and made sure she drove off safely. Forty eight hours later Steve showed up on Emma's doorstep holding roses, a box of candy and a whole lot of apologies. "Hi," he smiled when Emma answered.

"Hello," Emma didn't hear from him the entire weekend and she was a little pissed. She looked at his face; "Let me guess you're fine just part of the job right."

"Yes," Steve stepped inside; "You're still mad."

"Do you blame me," Emma asked standing with her arms crossed.

"No," Steve shook his head, "I would like to explain." He hesitated until Emma pointed to the flowers.

"Are those for me," She asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "These too;" He handed her the chocolates. Steve walked to the couch; wincing as he sat down.

"Okay," Emma placed the flowers on the table, "Spill it where are you hurt?"

Considering he hadn't spoken to Emma in two days and the fact she was mad; he knew he needed to tell her. He explained what happened over the weekend. Emma began to cry realizing how close he came to losing his life but didn't shed any tears that Lori left. "Good news," Steve smiled; "Is I have a few days off."

"And," Emma wondered where he was going with it.

"I thought we could go here," Steve removed a brochure from his pants pocket; "Just the two of us."

"Until your work calls," Emma sighed.

"No," Steve pulled her close to him, "Danny will handle any cases they might get." He smiled, "Just us."

Emma looked into his eyes and could see he was telling the truth. She smiled softly than leaned in close; "If you get a call that they need you I will never speak to you again."

"I understand," Steve replied knowing Emma was serious.

Emma was on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck, "Maybe we can compromise." Emma looked at him.

"What do you mean," Steve asked.

"I really don't want this," she threw the brochure to the side, "I want this;" She traced his lips with her fingers. He was about to say something when Emma continued. "What if we check into a hotel say late afternoon and stay the whole night." She smiled, "We can take advantage of the spa services, room service and we will be alone." She touched his cheek; "Then you can get back to work refueled." Emma felt a tear sting her eyes; "I just want one night alone. If we stay here or at your place someone can always find us."

Steve could see she was serious but also knew she was right. "Alright but;" he couldn't tell her that he was uncomfortable with five star hotels.

She stopped him; "Bring the protection" Emma stated; "I will pay for everything else including the room."

"I don't like fancy hotels;" Steve noted; "Why don't we go camping."

Emma stood up; "Okay. You can go camping and I will go to the hotel." She looked at him; "I just want one night and you wouldn't have to take any time off."

"Alright," Steve gave in besides he did want to be completely alone and staying at a hotel would be a great way to hide, "When?"

Emma picked up the phone and dialed a number. She asked about a room; "How's tomorrow night?"

"That's fine," Steve noted actually getting excited for their night alone.

Emma gave them her card number and asked about the spa services then disconnected the call. "Done;" She noted. Steve winced as he stood up; "Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Steve kissed her. "I will make sure I am fine."

"Good," Emma placed her hands on his chest; "I want you to be 100% so that we can make love all night."

"All night;" Steve raised an eyebrow; "I thought we were also supposed to relax."

"Babe" Emma smiled brightly; "If you do it right you will relax." She patted his butt as she walked towards the bedroom. "You are staying aren't you?"

"No," Steve noted causing Emma to stop and look at him. "I have a few things to pick up for tomorrow night." He smiled; "Besides if I am going to satisfy you all night," he joked; "I need to go home to get some rest." He kissed Emma then headed out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma was nervous not because she was finally going to be with Steve but because she was concerned that they would actually get to be alone. She packed a small bag and drove to the Sheraton rather than the Hilton for obvious reasons. She opened the door to the room and looked around. "This will do," She smiled. Emma sent Steve a text letting him know where and what room number. She looked at her watch; "Twenty more minutes," She noted.

Steve received the text but couldn't respond. He didn't want anyone else to tell Emma that he was running late. Steve slipped out of his interrogation and dialed Emma's number. "Hi," his voice was low.

"Hi," Emma smiled. "Are you on your way?"

"Fraid not," Steve noted. "I am trying to wrap up this case."

"How long," Emma tried to hide her agitation.

"Hour, two tops;" he sighed.

"Your team can't close this case," Emma asked.

"Babe," Steve turned his back just in case; "We will have all night okay."

"Sure," Emma shook her head not sure if he was really interested in being there.

"Steve," Danny called him, "Are you coming back or what?"

"I have to go," he whispered; "I will see you in a couple of hours."

Two hours had passed and Emma was getting angrier by the minute. She took a shower and watched a movie waiting for Steve to show up. It was now bordering on three hours and Emma sat on the couch wondering why she was going through this, "Maybe he really doesn't want this." She thought. Emma tried to think positively but she felt the hurt and anger rise the longer she had to wait. Emma thought that a run might do her some good but then she would have to shower again and she didn't want to do that. She was about to pack up when she heard the knock on the door.

"Finally," She noted opening the door.

"Did you need a turndown," The maid asked.

"No," Emma shook her head, "Thanks." She shut the door and looked at her watch; "Damn," She cursed. Emma dialed his cell and got his voicemail. "Where are you?"

Emma heard another knock at the door; she knew it was him. "Hi," she noted opening the door.

"Hi," Steve leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. "You're mad."

"Damn right I am;" Emma replied standing with her arms crossed. "It's been more than two hours. Couldn't you have sent me a text to let me know that you were still tied up?"

"I didn't want anyone to know;" Steve tried to smooth things over.

"What's that," Emma looked at a satchel.

"Nothing," Steve noted; "I didn't want to leave it in the truck."

"Do you want this," Emma asked feeling very alone.

"Of course," Steve replied. "Why?"

"Because you brought work with you," Emma noted shaking her head. She grabbed the paper bag from him, "I gather these are the," She looked inside, "Let's do this." She pulled Steve to the bedroom. "Then you can get back to work."

"Hey," Steve stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't bring work with me. Those are personal files and they won't be touched okay."

Emma pulled away from him. She removed her blouse, "Time is of the essence."

"Stop," Steve grabbed her arms and looked at her; "I was late because I was able to close the case." He kissed her forehead, "I don't have to report tomorrow we have all night tonight and all day tomorrow." He felt her loosen up, "I want this and I want you." He looked around the room. "This is nice." Steve pulled her close and kissed her. "Give me three minutes. I want to take a shower;" He looked at her. "You okay?"

"Fine;" Emma nodded. She watched him close the bathroom door and sighed. She was nervous it was finally going to happen between them. She removed her clothes and crawled under the covers. She could hear Steve moving around and did her best to remain calm. Steve exited the bathroom and looked at Emma. "You aren't wearing anything;" Emma was a bit surprised.

"I just got out of the shower;" Steve noted.

"I know;" Emma giggled; "But I thought that you would at least wrap the towel around you." She smiled.

"Do you want me to;" Steve was wondering where she was going with this. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No;" She looked at him; "I thought you might be" Emma began to blush.

"Perfectly happy;" Steve stated. He didn't mind being nude around Emma she made him feel relaxed and secure. Here he was supposed to be the protector and yet he felt protected when it came to his true self. He watched Emma scoot her trim, nude body to the center of the bed. She patted the bed next to her, "Do you want room service?" Steve asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I am starving."

"So am I;" Emma crawled to where he was and rested her chest against his back. She started to kiss his neck which he considered a real turn on.

"Emma; I need to feed my body so that I will have enough energy to satisfy you;" He smiled as he looked at her.

"I want a steak;" Emma placed her hands on his shoulders while she softly kissed his back.

Steve threw the room service menu in the air then flipped Emma into a laying position. He reached for the paper bag and grabbed a condom; "After this we eat." He kissed her abdomen as he placed on the protection.

"Agreed;" Emma smiled. She knew he was ready especially since he positioned himself over her. "I'm ready;" She noted as she slowly spread her legs.

Steve grabbed a leg and lifted it high in the air then wrapped it around his waist as he entered her, "Relax," he spoke softly feeling her tense slightly.

"Let go of my leg;" She replied; "I need to do something." She felt his hand let go of her leg but he remained inside her. She moved her body slightly and smiled; "Much better;" She noted as she caressed his back. He knew it was okay for him to continue. Steve began to move a little quicker feeling Emma keep up with him. "Right there," She cooed as he moved a certain way. "Oh yes," She seemed to purr as Steve continued to satisfy her.

Emma was in heaven. Steve was a gentle but powerful lover. She loved feeling him inside of her, she loved his gentle touch but more importantly she loved him. Steve made one final thrust and heard Emma squeal with delight as their bodies came together. He looked down at her and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time if ever; love. "So," Steve discreetly removed the condom; "Can we eat now?" He donned his sweatpants from the bag.

"Of course;" Emma sat up she tried to get off the bed but couldn't move. She didn't want to alarm Steve.

"What did you want;" Steve asked as he picked up the menu. He looked at Emma who was trying to hide the pain. "What's wrong?"

"I can't move;" Emma noted trying to breathe through it.

"What," Steve looked at her. He tried to move her but she slapped his hand away. He watched her slowly move into a laying position. "How can I help?"

"You can't;" Emma managed to move slightly and that move allowed her to sit up. "Better;" She smiled.

"What happened;" Steve asked sitting next to her.

"Sex happened;" Emma noted; "No pillow next time." She patted his chest then threw on his button down shirt.

Steve didn't ask although he was curious. He perused the menu when he felt Emma sit next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Of course;" She kissed his arm; "I want a steak medium well." She grabbed a hand; "When Paul beat me he caused some damage to my neck amongst other things," She didn't want to dwell on it. "I'm fine."

"We will eat and take a break;" Steve didn't want the possibility of hurting her hanging over his head. He ordered their dinner and then looked at Emma who was smiling. "We have a half hour wait."

She knew Steve was concerned. She stood in front of him and lifted his face to hers; "Please I am not a china doll. I can handle whatever you bring on." She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I want to overcome the past." She moved Steve's hand down.

"Emma;" Steve wanted to but he wasn't sure she was truly ready. He started to pull his hand away when Emma met his gaze; "As long as you are sure."

"I am;" Emma smiled as she felt Steve's hand move towards her lower abdomen. She felt a finger tease her while he placed two fingers inside her. Emma managed to grab Steve's shoulders as the surge of pleasure swept through her body. Steve brought her to an orgasm and felt Emma's body shake with sheer pleasure. "Thank you;" She whispered in his ear.

Steve was surprised at how bold Emma was becoming and it hit him; she trusted him completely with every aspect of her life. "You're welcome." He ran a hand across her face. "If you're up to it I thought maybe we could take a walk along the beach after we eat."

"I'd like that," Emma planted a kiss on him that left him wanting more.

"We need to wait." Steve noted pulling away, "I really am hungry and if you want me at my full potential," he looked at her. Emma sat next to him with an odd look on her face, "Emma?"

"Hmm," She looked at Steve and smiled. "Can I tell you something and not have you freak out?"

"I will do my best;" Steve wondered what she had to say; "Hold that thought," he stated hearing the knock at the door. "Thanks," Steve closed the door bringing the food to the table. "Smells great," He looked at Emma, "What did you want to say?"

"Never mind," Emma shook her head; "Let's eat." She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't get the words out due to fear. She feared that Steve would cut their time together short or worse he wouldn't respond in kind. Emma watched Steve place the plates at the table making sure they had the right meal.

Steve held out the chair for her and then took a seat himself. He could see and feel that Emma was distant but he didn't want to push it. He started eating his steak making sure Emma was eating too. "Babe," he looked at her, "Did you take your medication," hoping that she was okay.

"Huh," Emma smiled; "Yes I took my meds." She was hungrier than she thought devouring the steak. She felt as though she was in a daze; there she was spending time with the man she loved, eating and making love. It all seemed surreal. She could feel his gaze. "I will understand if you choose to leave or don't want to respond but," Emma sighed; "I wanted you to know." She met his gaze. "I love you." Emma walked to the window and looked out not sure if he was willing to reciprocate.

Steve sat stunned for a moment wondering if he really heard those words. He looked at Emma whose demeanor showed she was worried. He smiled as he realized that he loved her too. Steve wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "That took a lot for you to say that." His voice was soft and caring, "I respect that." He held her a little tighter, "You are very special to me Emma."

There it was, the word special, it was like all the other words, meaningless because it wasn't the right word; love. She wanted to pull away and she wanted to run thinking he didn't feel the same way. "Special," She whispered.

He turned her to face him; "Yes special." Steve wasn't sure if he could get the words out but he knew that if Emma didn't think he cared; they were eventually history. "This is hard for me Emma." Steve sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands before looking at her. "Everyone that I have ever cared about in my life has left me one way or another," He threw a pillow across the room, "I don't know what's," He realized he was punishing Emma for the sins of others, "I love you too but," he swallowed hard.

"You're scared;" Emma sat next to him; "You don't think I'm not. I'm petrified." She knelt before him; "We can get through this the two of us," She looked at him; "We opened our hearts didn't we? Let me ask you something," She watched Steve nod; "Does this, us, feel right to you?"

"Of course;" Steve noted. "You are the first person to come along who accepts me for me even with all of my bad habits and doesn't question me about them." He leaned back against the couch. "Yes my team and Joe are my family but sometimes they question my methods or,"

Emma sat on his lap and covered his mouth, "I get it and I feel the same way." She leaned in and kissed him letting her hand wander down his body; "Enough talking," She noted feeling his breathing become heavier. Steve felt her hand inside his sweats and moaned as she started teasing him bringing him to full arousal. "Take me;" She stated as she continued to tease him.

Steve threw her into a laying position on the couch feeling Emma pull his sweats down. He mentioned protection but Emma didn't care she lifted her legs and as he entered her she wrapped them around his waist. She grabbed his firm ass and pushed him in deeper, "Oh god," Steve moaned as Emma caressed his back and kissed his neck. He was on the brink and she knew it, "Now," he noted in several breaths as he came closer.

Emma could feel his body tighten as he reached his peak. His face became slightly distorted as his muscles clenched, "A little more," Emma moaned feeling him release inside her, "Please," she begged as he continued to move in her, "Oh yes," She moaned feeling her whole body shake.

Steve could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, "We were supposed to go for a walk," Steve tried to regain his thoughts as he sat up.

"This was much better," Emma wasn't concerned about modesty. She lay on the couch with his shirt hiked up around her abdomen. Steve grinned; "What," She asked.

"Are you a closet nudist," Steve questioned looking at her.

"No," Emma smiled then removed his shirt, "Does this bother you?" She asked standing in front of him completely nude.

"No," Steve had a hitch in his breath as he looked at her. "God you're beautiful." He reached out and ran a hand along her abdomen. She was enjoying his touch. "We need to use protection next time," he noted as he looked at her.

Emma grabbed the shirt and quickly put it on then placed on her shorts. She became real nervous. "Of course," she noted. She felt the anxiety rising; what was she supposed to tell him. "Do you want to go for that walk?"

"What's wrong," Steve asked. "Don't say it's nothing. We had an agreement remember."

Emma sat on the couch and held a pillow tight against her body; "I guess now is as good a time as any." She looked at Steve worried about how he was going to react; "Promise me that if you're not happy with what I have to say that you will let me down gently; if there is such a thing."

"What are you talking about," Steve could see she was worried.

"My neck isn't the only thing that sustained damage from Paul's abuse," She rested her head on the pillow letting her tears flow; "He made sure that I uh," Emma didn't look at Steve but looked past him; "Can never have children."

"Emma I'm sorry;" Steve was relieved in a way he wasn't sure that he wanted children but this situation made him wonder. "I knew he abused you but you never really shared the extent of the abuse with me."

"It's not an easy thing to discuss but let me guess," Emma could see it coming; "You wanted kids." She wiped the tears from her eyes; "What now?"

"Well," Steve grabbed her hand, "We take a walk or we watch a movie before we go at it again." He smiled. "As far as the child situation goes there is part of me that wants kids then the other side of me;" he squeezed her hand; "The cop side of me doesn't want them to go through what I did losing a parent," he kissed her hand. "For right now no kids;" he continued as if he knew what she was going to say; "If we get to that point, which I hope we will, then we can talk about it further, there's always adoption." He pulled her legs to him and began rubbing her feet, "However, at this moment, my body needs a break." Steve grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. He continued to rub Emma's feel while she lay on the couch.

"Don't tell me you like that show," Emma noted as she watched his reaction to the screen.

"What";' Steve looked at her innocently; "You don't like 'CHiPS'?"

"Are you kidding," Emma quickly got into a seated position; "That was one of my favorites."

"Who did you like best;" Steve was curious. "Definitely Jon," she looked at Steve; "But you," She touched his face; "Are my absolute favorite crime fighter."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you;" Steve joked.

"Cute;" Emma noted playfully slapping him. "Steve do you think it would be okay if we sit here for a while."

"Of course," He was grateful in a way his side was still reeling from the day before. "But we will continue our evening a little later."

"I would certainly hope so." She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched a few more 'CHiPS' episodes. Emma would look at Steve every now and then getting a kick of how he watched TV. Emma needed more and decided to cut their TV time short. "Do you feel better sailor?"

"Of course;" He looked at her.

"Good," Emma stood up and pulled Steve up with her. She started to unbutton her shirt.

"Round three I suppose;" Steve pretended to be disinterested, "C'mon lets go."

"If you don't want to;" Emma felt his hand on her butt pushing her towards the bed. "I guess you do." She noted as she felt his hands around her waist. They quickly disrobed and began making love. This time it was long, slow yet passionate. It was truly two people in love coming together as one. After they were done they sat up in bed and Steve had an arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders while she rested her head on his chest.

Steve was exhausted not just from making love but from the past few days. "Babe," he kissed her head, "I think we need to call it a night."

Emma yawned; "Go ahead," She turned enough to look at him; "I won't get much sleep so I will crash on the couch."

"No," Steve replied firmly. "We are sharing this bed."

"But what about my nightmares;" Emma knew they could be miserable to deal with.

"We share a bed, we share the nightmares;" Steve wanted her to feel safe. "Okay?"

"If you insist," Emma sighed. They scooted under the covers. Emma turned her body to where it was partially resting on her side and on her stomach; she rested her head on his chest as an arm wrapped around his waist. She was the first to fall asleep but Steve didn't care he liked the feeling of her in his arms. He took an arm and kept it at Emma's back bringing her closer to him. Within minutes Steve was asleep as well.

Emma woke first and did her best to focus on the clock. She was expecting it to be a different time but gasped when she saw the clock; "Holy cow."

"What," Steve sat up not sure what was happening.

"Thank you;" She kissed him.

"For what," Steve was still in a daze.

"I slept through the night;" She was excited.

"Yeah," Steve realized she didn't have nightmares. "That's great," he lay back down bringing Emma with him. "Babe its o five thirty we can sleep a little longer."

"Gladly," Emma scooted under the covers and felt Steve's arm pull her close.

He felt something wet on his chest and knew Emma was crying; he knew they were tears of relief and joy. "You are always safe with me;" he noted as he felt Emma's breathing change; she was falling back to sleep.

"So are you;" she muttered.

(Hopefully it wasn't too smutty…more chapters to follow please review)


	18. Chapter 18

Steve and Emma woke a few hours later. Emma was first and enjoyed watching Steve sleep.

"What," he asked as he saw her watching him.

"Nothing," Emma smiled; "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," He started to sit up. "So I gather you are going to want to stay in bed all day."

"No," Emma noted. She rested her head on his shoulder; "I thought we could do something unless of course you want to stay in bed." Emma wanted him to know his opinion counted.

"What did you have in mind," He looked at her and she seemed at peace.

"I haven't been to," She tried to pronounce the word; "Darn I must be such a Haole." Steve chuckled. "Anyway I thought maybe we could pack a lunch and go for a hike. Even though I have been here a while I haven't really explored the area."

Steve was surprised he thought for sure Emma would want to stay close to the hotel and indulge in their spa packages; "Sounds good."

"Or we can go sailing; or scuba diving, or;" Steve stopped her.

"Babe," He looked at her; "Slow down."

"I just want to be with you;" She touched his face.

"I want to be with you too;" he kissed her forehead. "Actually," Steve moved an arm; "I could use a good massage."

"Really," Emma looked at the clock; "We can get massages before we go would that work?"

"No," Steve looked at Emma and a sly grin slid across his face. "You are my masseuse."

"Me," Emma looked at him, "I'm not that good."

"Of course you are;" He moved slightly angling his shoulder in her direction; "Just a few minutes." Steve was surprised Emma was stronger than she appeared. "Thanks," he smiled as she finished. "I'm hungry."

"I will order room service if you want;" Emma noted as she started to leave the bed. She seemed to go with the flow.

"That's not what I am hungry for;" Steve grinned, "Come here." He motioned for her. Steve pulled her down into a laying position then hovered over her and kissed her. Their kiss was long and gentle; "I did mean what I said last night." He brushed his hand through her hair; "You are special to me Emma." They locked eyes and Emma felt his hand work its way across her abdomen. "Tell me one thing;" Steve spoke softly, "As long as it doesn't upset you. Why have me bring protection if you can't get pregnant?"

Emma laughed; "That's what you wanted to know." She placed a hand on his chest; "Because it's messy and I don't like messy." Emma made a funny face. Steve let out a chuckle. "You think that's stupid huh?"

"No," Steve looked at her and his demeanor seemed to change; "I love you." The words were clear, succinct and heartfelt. They both knew that had an unspoken connection a bond that was stronger than before.

"Really," Emma knew he cared but to have him say love was a major step. He smiled as he nodded. "Thank you." She didn't mind showing him emotion. "Please Steve remember that I love you and support you 100% no matter what." She leaned up and kissed him, "Unless of course you cross me."

"You know I would never do that;" Steve knew what it felt like to be lied to and cheated on and he would never do that to someone else. "We have the whole day;" Steve smiled; "What would you like to do first." He rested his head on his arm as he looked at Emma. "We can eat, make love," He searched her for a reaction.

"Slow this time;" She held up a finger. "Then we can do a quickie later." She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You know we don't have to have sex all the time." She thought maybe he felt a little obligated.

"Wait," Steve was surprised; "You don't like it?"

"Oh babe I do very much;' She had a wicked grin slide across her face; "But I don't want it to be the basis of our relationship. I want it to enhance it." Emma was serious. She loved every part of Steve and that included satisfying him but she knew relationships were built on more.

Steve knew she was right; he wanted to know someone was there he could talk to, lift him up, support him and not just satisfy his needs. He loved Emma and he already respected her but now he respected her even more. "Even though I love being with you;" Steve looked at her; "Could we do something else?"

"Of course;" Emma smiled. "Let's eat breakfast first then we can decide." She sat up; "You were so good at accommodating me last night you get to choose what you want to do today. Anything;" she noted. "But first I will shower would you order breakfast?"

"Sure," Steve ordered breakfast while Emma showered. She was just rinsing off her hair when she felt the wave of nausea surge through her. She held on to the shower wall waiting for it to pass and knew this wasn't related to her ulcer. Emma grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower when she heard Steve's cell ring.

"That would be great," Steve noted not realizing Emma was out of the shower. "We are in room 312." He disconnected the call than turned to see Emma standing in the doorway wearing a towel. There was a look on her face; "It's not what you think," Steve smiled.

She looked at him and could see he was hiding something; "Okay," She noted then reached for her clothes. "Did you want to shower?"

"Yes," Steve replied as he approached her; "I have a surprise for you."

"Really," Emma looked at Steve. He pulled her close and she looked up at him; "What kind of surprise?"

He gave her a quick kiss; "I'm not telling. I will take a shower and then we will eat." Steve reached under the towel and placed a hand on her hip' "Babe please;" he whispered in her ear, "You will like this surprise okay?" Steve patted her butt as he headed to the bathroom.

Emma dressed quickly and laughed that Steve took such a quick shower. She watched him exit the bathroom wrapped in a towel that didn't quite cover his large frame. He was doing his best to hold onto the towel while grabbing his things. "Do you need help sailor?"

Steve looked at Emma; "Alright." She grabbed his things and carried them into the bathroom; "Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome;" She met him in the doorway and touched his cheek. "Hurry breakfast will be here soon and I want you to get some." She winked as she walked away. They ate their breakfast not saying a word but they didn't need to; they were just content with sitting together. Emma wondered what Steve had planned for the day and did it have anything to do with the surprise. She was about to find out. Steve heard the knock at the door and returned carrying a box. "Is that my surprise?"

"Yes;" Steve noted placing the box on the floor then had Emma sit on the couch. "I hope you like it;" he replied as he opened the box.

"Is it a cat;" Emma asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

"A cat;" Steve laughed; "No." He removed a camouflage bag from the box and handed it to Emma. "This is for you."

"What is it;" Emma held it up.

"It's your own survival kit;" Steve noted proudly. He removed other items from the box and placed them all in the backpack; each one having their own place. He looked at her expression. "You don't like it."

"It's," Emma laughed; "Definitely a SEAL thing;" Emma noted as she took the bag. In a way she was disappointed but he wanted to share that part of his life with her and who was she to say the gift was inappropriate.

"I wanted to get you one for when we go hiking;" He smiled; "Just in case." It was as though he read her mind; "I will show you what each thing is and how to use it;" Steve noted. "I know it's not a diamond or a cat but;"

"It was from the heart;" Emma smiled; "Thank you. So Super SEAL sailor of mine does this mean we are going hiking today?"

"If you want to;" Steve replied.

"I told you babe;" Emma noted; "It was your day. If you want to hike we will hike." She was okay with the gift knowing it was a part of his life he wanted to share with her.

"Great;" Steve clapped his hands together; "I have the perfect spot." He pulled her close and kissed her; "Thank you it means a lot."

"I know;" Emma really did know. She didn't want the moment in his arms to end but they couldn't stay in that position forever. She grabbed her things and made sure nothing was left behind then they checked out. Steve followed Emma to her place so she could drop off her car then they headed to his favorite place to hike. They had a great day and Steve was proud of Emma who never complained and was actually able to keep up with him. They reached the summit and both stopped to look at the amazing view.

"I need to talk to you about something;" Steve noted as he sat down.

"Okay;" She could see he was serious. She sat next to him and he instinctively reached for her hand. "You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I do;" Steve took a few deep breaths, "I think Joe lied to me."

"How so;" Emma asked.

"He said he was Shelburne;" Steve sighed.

"You didn't believe him;" Emma nodded. She didn't trust Joe completely but knew he was Steve's friend and mentor.

"No;" Steve looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. "I know he's hiding something from me." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I need to know what or who."

"Then go find out;" Emma turned her body to his; "Baby you're going to let this eat you up if you don't pursue it; you and I both know that." She turned his face to hers; "This is the part of your life that drives you; I get that. Finding Wo-Fat and finding this Shelburne it's something that won't go away; right now it's in your blood. Go do what you have to."

"You are encouraging me to do this;" Steve really sounded surprised, "Why?"

"Do I really need a reason;" Emma asked. Steve raised an eyebrow at her; "I love you and I want you to finally place all of the pieces of the puzzle together so you can get some closure." She rested her head on his shoulder; "In all honesty I want you to stay but that is the selfish part of me speaking because I want you here with me." She felt Steve wrap an arm around her waist; "But you won't truly be with me until you know for sure." Emma ran a finger along his chin; "I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can protect yourself, me and everyone else but," She pulled away; "Please promise me you will still be careful."

"Of course;" Steve noted. He pulled her close; "Because of my training and my job I know what I need to do." He sighed as he lay back and pulled Emma down with him; "I appreciate your encouragement. Thank you."

"You're welcome;" Emma rested her head and hands on his chest looking up at him. "I meant what I said Steve. I think you need to do this if for nothing else than just peace of mind."

"I don't deserve you Emma;" Steve replied. He did love her and he said so but at that moment he knew exactly why. They laid there for a while, neither saying a word and then Steve turned on his side and looked at Emma. "Would you mind if we called it a day?"

"Sure," She looked at Steve. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steve waived a hand as if to waive away his thoughts. He grabbed his pack and then reached for Emma's when he looked at her. "I'm fine Emma really."

She seemed to see right through him; "You're concerned aren't you?" Emma asked.

He didn't say anything to her for a moment then sighed; "Yes. I am concerned with what I will find," Steve gently grabbed her shoulder; "But Emma I will be fine."

"I know;" She nodded; "Just promise you will let me know when you plan on leaving."

"That's the thing;" Steve looked out over the land, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

"Why," Emma tried to turn his body to face her. "I just want to know when you leave not where you are going." She could see he didn't understand; "I can take you to the airport; watch your house for you; help you in any way I can."

"I will think about it;" Steve noted as he picked up Emma's backpack. "We should head back it feels like rain."

Emma didn't say a word she just followed Steve down the mountain. They sat quietly in the truck as Steve drove towards Emma's apartment. She hoped he wasn't angry at her and hoped that she could help him. Steve parked the truck and turned off the engine. He gripped the wheel tightly then looked at Emma. "What?"

They sat silent for a moment as a light rain began to fall. "I will allow you to drop me off at the airport when the time is right;" Steve noted; "You can take care of my house but I refuse to tell you where I will be going."

"I'm okay with that;" Emma noted.

"But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Danny, that we spoke about this;" he looked at her and the look in his eye scared her.

"I gave you my word;" Emma noted feeling as though Steve didn't trust her. "You know what," She opened her door; "Forget I said anything. Don't tell me maybe its best I don't know." She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder; "You know where you can find me if you choose to want my help otherwise be safe." She slammed the door to the truck and walked away. She didn't care if he followed her or not. The rain hit her face and she was glad because it covered the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"Emma;" Steve turned her around and looked at her; "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I want to keep you and my team safe." He pulled her close and smiled; "You sure know how to keep me on my toes."

"Good;" Emma playfully slapped his chest; "Don't you forget it."

"Believe me I won't;" Steve gave her a gentle kiss. He started to pull away when he felt Emma grip his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my meds;" Emma tried to play down the wave of nausea that struck her again. "I will be fine;" She noted.

Steve wasn't sure she was truly okay but he needed to have some time completely alone to think; "Please call me if you need me for anything." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I will;" Emma straightened up; "You'd better go."

Steve watched Emma walk slowly to the entrance of her building and he could feel something wasn't right but he knew that Emma was just as stubborn as he was. He waited for a moment contemplating if he should leave or if he should go and check on Emma. Steve sat for a moment when his cell rang; "Yeah McGarrett."

"I hope," Emma tried to speak, "That you didn't get too far."

"I will be right there;" He ran up to her apartment and opened her door. Emma was on her couch gripping her cell tightly. "Emma."

"It's not my ulcer;" She noted clutching a pillow with her other hand.

"I am taking you to the ER;" Steve stated as he placed her cell in her bag then scooped her up and carried her to the door. He managed to hold Emma and lock up then drove her to the hospital. It was about 20 minutes later when the doctor arrived.

"Commander McGarrett;" the doctor called.

"How is she;" Steve asked as he met the doctor.

"She's has appendicitis. We are prepping her for surgery;" The doctor noted.

"Will she be okay;" Steve was now concerned.

"She will be fine;" The doctor smiled. "If you would like to go we will notify you when she's out of surgery."

"I'll stay;" Steve noted; "How long is the surgery?"

"If all goes well;" the doctor noted; "No more than two hours. She will then be in recovery for a while then in ICU overnight." The doctor saw Steve's expression; "It's just a precaution."

"Thanks doctor;" Steve noted as he took a seat. He rubbed his face with his hands and debated if he should call his team. Part of him wanted them there but he wasn't sure he wanted to listen to Danny complain. He removed his cell and held it in his hands for a moment. He dialed a number; "Danno listen I am at the hospital. No it's Emma she's having emergency surgery for an appendicitis attack." He listened for a moment; "No you don't need to come if you don't want to. I just wanted to let you know." Steve disconnected the call and leaned back. He knew the decision to come to the hospital was his teams to make.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks doctor;" Steve noted as he took a seat. He rubbed his face with his hands and debated if he should call his team. Part of him wanted them there but he wasn't sure he wanted to listen to Danny complain. He removed his cell and held it in his hands for a moment. He dialed a number; "Danno listen I am at the hospital. No it's Emma she's having emergency surgery for an appendicitis attack." He listened for a moment; "No you don't need to come if you don't want to. I just wanted to let you know." Steve disconnected the call and leaned back. He knew the decision to come to the hospital was his teams to make.

Steve heard the commotion down the hall a short time later and knew his team was there. He stood up to greet them and was handed a hot cup of coffee. "Thought you might need that;" Kono noted as she sat down.

"Thanks;" Steve sighed as he sat back down.

"Any word yet;" Chin asked as he picked up a magazine. Steve shook his head; "Appendectomies aren't that long of a procedure." Everyone looked at him; "I married a doctor remember?"

The minutes seemed to inch by and made it feel as if they had been waiting for an eternity when Steve spotted the doctor entering the lounge. "Commander," Steve stood up to meet him.

"How is she;" he asked meeting the doctor part way.

"She's okay;" The doctor pulled him aside; "We have you as her emergency contact and as her medical power of attorney."

"What does that mean;" Steve asked wondering what he wasn't being told.

"That you are able to make decisions for her if she is unable to;" The doctor continued; "She is still in surgery. We discovered a problem with her intestines and need to take care of it."

"What kind of problem;" Steve was now very concerned.

"Basically they aren't allowing her to remove the waste from her body;" He looked at Steve; "I noticed she was on medication for a stomach ulcer. That's not what she had and that is why she was feeling nauseated. We need to go in and clean her out and cut out the damaged parts if the intestines. We need your permission to do so."

"Can you go in another time;" Steve asked.

"We can but it will only get worse;" the doctor stated. "Doing it now will help her immensely." He could see Steve was apprehensive. "It's a safe procedure Commander." Steve gave his permission; "She will be under a few more hours;" the doctor looked at Steve then at his team; "Why don't you and your friends go home and get some rest by the time she is out of surgery through recovery and in ICU it'll be tomorrow morning at the earliest." Steve nodded on the promise that the doctor would call him with an update.

Steve could feel the weight of the day take its toll on him; "Thanks." Steve returned to the others and encouraged them to leave. He didn't want to but was exhausted and knew Emma was going to need him once she was out of ICU. He walked out with his team and headed home. Steve lay in bed for a while thinking about the past twenty four hours and just how much Emma meant to him.

Steve managed to get almost a full night's sleep. He made sure his cell phone was completely charged and in his possession at all times even during his run and on the sink as he showered. It was mid-morning when he heard from the doctor. Steve leaned back in his chair at work relieved that she was okay. He was told that he wouldn't be able to see her until later that day so Steve continued to work the rest of the day.

"Hi," Steve smiled brightly as he walked to Emma's hospital bed.

"Hi," She winced as she moved slightly.

"How do you feel;" Steve asked as he pulled up a chair and placed the bouquet of flowers on the table.

"Like I have been hit by a Mack truck;" Emma noted, "But I will be okay soon." She smiled at Steve. "How are you?"

"Good," He tried to hide his stress.

"Liar;" Emma saw right through him; "Bad day?"

"You don't need to hear about my day;" Steve noted as he shifted in his seat.

"Yes," Emma reached for his hand; "You can tell me."

"I don't want to burden you;" He smiled; "You're the one who needs to get well."

"I need you to be stress free;" Emma cocked her head and looked at him; "Speak."

Steve knew it was a no win situation. He began telling her about his day and felt better; feeling the stress leave his body. He kept an eye on Emma to make sure she was listening and she was intently. She gave him some advice; which he knew was good advice. "You let me know when you want me to leave."

"Never;" Emma smiled; "But whenever you need to I will be okay and I will understand."

"I will stay for a little while;" Steve squeezed her hand; "I will also be around to help you until the doctor clears you."

"What about;" She was about to ask when she heard Danny enter the room with Chin and Kono in tow. "Hi guys," Emma looked at Steve.

"Hello," Danny smiled carrying a small bear; "This is for you."

"Thanks," Emma smiled and watched as Chin and Kono placed their tokens on the table by her bed. They stayed for a while until the nurse decided there we too many people in the room; "She's just jealous," Emma whispered as she received a hug from Kono. Steve leaned over her bed and smiled; "Are you going to kiss me or just hover over me?"

Steve gave her a strong yet gentle kiss causing Danny to make a comment; "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay;" Emma touched his face; "Be safe."

"I will;" He leaned in again and gave her another kiss then whispered; "I love you."

She smiled and nodded knowing at least Danny was within earshot. She watched them leave then turned her head to the side and drifted off to sleep. Two days later Emma was released from the hospital and Steve brought her to her apartment. He packed an overnight bag so that he could be there for her. Emma was doing okay and was glad Steve was there but she did ask Kono for help with one thing; showering. Emma wouldn't have had a problem with Steve seeing her nude but it was different this time and she didn't want to have any feelings arise from his touch.

A couple of weeks passed and Emma was improving rapidly so much so the doctor took her off of restriction and gave her light duty. During her time of recovery she was able to write another book but this was different; it was a romance novel. Emma poured out all of her sexual frustration into the main character since she wasn't able to have sex for at least six to eight more weeks. She knew Steve was getting a little frustrated and she appreciated his patience but knew she had to do something. Emma made sure Steve was coming over and fixed a nice dinner. She made sure she was presentable when Steve arrived. He showed up and Emma could see he was having a real bad day.

"What's wrong," Emma asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing," He stated as he entered the apartment.

"Please Steve talk to me," Emma tried to encourage him without angering him.

"I said," Steve looked at her and his demeanor changed; "Just a tough day okay. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Emma sighed, "Are you hungry?"

"No," Steve replied, "I ate already."

"What," Emma was devastated, "I thought the whole point of coming over here was to have dinner."

"Well," Steve got real uncomfortable, "I had dinner with an old friend."

Emma leaned against the wall as Steve took a seat on the couch. She knew exactly who he went with; "So how is Catherine?"

"It's not what you think," Steve noted as he sat back against the couch.

"How would you know what I am thinking," Emma noted as she walked to the dining table and began gathering up the plates. She didn't look at him. He sat on the couch watching her clean up the romantically set table. He walked to the kitchen to help her put the food away.

"I'm sorry," he noted as he reached for a container. "She just broke up with her fiancée and needed a shoulder."

Emma took the container from him, "I am tired maybe it's best that you go."

Steve leaned against the counter; "You're mad."

"Do you still love her;" Emma asked not skipping a beat. Steve hesitated; "I see. When you figure out who it is that you want you let me know. I need you to leave now please." She looked at him and there was a fire in her eyes. "Now before I say something I won't regret."

"Nothing happened;" Steve noted grabbing her gently by the shoulders and turning her towards him.

"Not yet;" Emma shook her head. "Just go please." She pulled away and started towards the bedroom when Steve grabbed her and held her so she couldn't move.

"Yes," Steve wiped a small bit of hair from her face; "She still means a lot to me but I don't love her at least not in that way." He tried to read her. "I said I was sorry."

"Whatever;" Emma took a small piece of the lasagna and heated it up. She knew Steve wasn't going to leave until her convinced her everything was okay. "I am going to eat, and then I am going to write. You can do whatever you want since you insist on staying." She grabbed the plate from the microwave and a soda from the fridge then took a seat at the table.

Steve reached for her hand, "I love you; you know that right?"

Emma didn't say a word instead she ate her dinner in silence not sure how she felt. Part of her trusted Steve and knew he would never intentionally hurt her but the other part of her knew they had a history together and anything could happen; it had before. She finished her meal and headed back to the kitchen knowing Steve was watching her every move. She wrote for a short time while Steve flipped through the channels trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. "Maybe I shouldn't have had dinner with her." He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders; "I should've called you to tell you but I was worried about your reaction."

"I am turning in;" Emma shrugged his hands off of her; "Stay or go I don't care." She walked to the bedroom; grabbed her sweats throwing her lace teddy back into the dresser.

Steve watched her and grinned. "I'd prefer the lace but the doctor didn't clear you for that yet."

"Even if he did you're not going to get the lace tonight," Emma replied angrily; "You'll be lucky if you get it at all."

"Damn it Emma;" Steve replied forcefully; "I told you nothing happened."

"So you said;" Emma threw back the covers then headed to the bathroom to change. She wanted to believe him and she felt she could trust him; it was Catherine she didn't trust. Emma stepped back into her bedroom and found Steve sitting on her bed his face in his hands. She knelt by him and pulled his hands away; "I trust you but," She didn't care if he saw her cry. "I don't trust her."

"She knows we are together;" Steve looked at Emma with pain in his eyes. "We have a history together. But we agreed a long time ago Emma was that if we broke up and started dating someone else that we wouldn't ever try to get that person back."

"They all say that;" Emma noted; "But it happens anyway." She didn't want to remember that situation again. That situation is what caused her to get beaten by her ex-boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me," He asked then looked at her and realized that's why she had reacted the way she did. Steve lifted her face to his and smiled; "You mean everything to me I want you to know that. You make me feel,"

"Frustrated, angry, confused," Emma noted knowing she was hard on him earlier.

"Special," Steve looked at her; "I told you before you accept me faults and all. You don't try to change me and you don't complain about what we do, where we go or what we eat. You allow me to be who I am."

"She never did that;" Emma asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"She would get angry and;" he sighed; "Let's not talk about her okay?"

"Okay," Emma smiled as she moved to a seated position on his lap. She leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Accepted;" Steve playfully touched her nose; "I get it and I am sorry too I should've called." He looked at Emma. "What are you up to?"

She smiled brightly; "Close your eyes; I have a surprise for you. I will be right back." Emma grabbed the lace teddy and quickly changed then walked over to Steve. She grabbed a hand and placed it on her abdomen letting his hand feel the lace.

"Did the doctor clear you;" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"No," Emma smiled; "I don't need a doctor to tell me when I can make love to my boyfriend."

"I don't want you to get hurt;" Steve stated as he watched her drop a shoulder from the teddy.

"You won't hurt me;" Emma leaned in and kissed his neck.

Steve and Emma made love. It was gentle yet passionate and they both grew a little closer. Steve wrapped an arm around Emma who cuddled close to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Emma replied dreamily. "Promise me one thing," she looked up at him.

"What's that," he looked at her.

"That you just call me," Emma rested her chin on his chest and ran a finger along his collarbone. "I think I would've been okay if you had just called."

"I promise;" Steve kissed her hand; "Since we are making promises."

It was as though Emma read his mind; "I know don't jump to conclusions or get angry until I know all of the facts."

He looked at her and smiled; "One other important item." He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her real close. Steve kept a hand on her back; "That we never withhold."

"Sex," Emma interjected, "I wouldn't do that. I might be mad but I would always give you what you want."

"Me too," Steve noted as he kissed her forehead, "I do love you."

"I love you too," Emma yawned as she felt sleep rapidly taking over her body. Steve fell asleep shortly after her both wrapped in each other's arms.

Emma woke to the smell of bacon. She was about to leave the warm bed she and Steve shared when she heard his deep voice; "Get back in bed."

She looked at him holding a tray; "Ooh breakfast in bed."

"Yeah," Steve noted, "But don't move the juice is a bit temperamental."

"Are you joining me," Emma asked sitting up enough to cover her body.

"Of course;" Steve noted as he held the tray trying to fold back the covers. He watched as Emma flipped the covers back exposing her soft, nude skin. "God you're beautiful."

Emma grabbed the tray as Steve dove under the covers. He retrieved the tray and they began eating their breakfast, "That was good," Emma noted placing the tray and their plates on the floor. She looked at the clock. "O six hundred." She moved in close and let a hand wander down Steve's body; "I want some dessert." She could hear the catch in his breathing as she ran a finger along his lower abdomen.

"Emma," Steve tried to steady his breathing, "That was incredible but,"

"I wasn't in any pain," She remained on top of him resting her hands on his chest. She leaned in and kissed his neck. "Well?" Emma looked at him eyes wide as saucers.

"I liked dessert very much," Steve noted as he caressed her lower back. "Do we have time for seconds?"

"Always," Emma noted as Steve flipped her over. This time there was passion and lust leaving them breathless, sweaty and completely satisfied. "Now that's my idea of dessert." She looked at the clock. "I just want to stay in bed with you."

"Now that's sounds like a good idea but;" he patted her butt as he grabbed his sweats," I do have to work today."

"I know," She crawled off the bed exposing every inch of her body. "Let me change my dressing while you shower."

"Do you want some help," Steve asked seeing the white gauze on her abdomen.

"No," Emma shook her head; "I don't think I can handle your touch even if it is for medicinal purposes."

Steve laughed. He looked around and found the medical items he needed to help Emma. "Lay down;" He ordered.

"Steve," She looked at him but it was no use he wasn't budging. Emma wasn't uncomfortable laying nude on the bed; she was uncomfortable that her boyfriend was helping to redress her wounds. She could hear Steve mutter something as he removed the bandage. "What?"

"Nothing," Steve looked at her slightly concerned.

"Steve," Emma was about to sit up.

"You're bleeding a bit," Steve took the antiseptic and cleaned the blood away; "Good it's old." He bandaged her up then helped her into a seated position. "Babe I know you want to make me happy but I don't want you to do any damage." He looked at her and his expression said it all; "No sex until you're released by the doctor."

"Okay," Emma agreed, "Steve when do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know," He could see she was worried; "In a couple of weeks why?"

"Nothing," She noted; "You'd better get ready for work." Emma grabbed her teddy and quickly placed it on; "I will clean up. Shower is all yours."

Steve could see Emma was more concerned about his trip now than she was a few weeks ago. He took his shower and then dressed. Emma was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she felt his arms around her waist. Just having him hold her made Emma feel better but there was still this nagging feeling. She turned around and looked up at him. He leaned in and gave her a long, gentle kiss. "I have to go." He caressed her face; "I will call you later."

"Is your schedule light today;" Emma asked quietly.

"So far;" he knew what she wanted. "Yes you can come by and finish your research." He kissed her forehead, "Bye."

"Love you," Emma noted as Steve grabbed his bag.

"Love you too," Steve smiled at Emma who seemed to be worried.

She heard him lock the door after him. She walked to her desk, opened a drawer and removed her diary. She flipped it open and read the last insert; "Lots of blood, Japan, crash….danger." Emma shuttered. She had dreamt that a couple of nights before. Emma wasn't psychic but she did on occasion have some dreams that came true and she felt this was one of them. "I rarely do this," Emma sat in her chair looking up; "Bring him back safely please."


	20. Chapter 20

Steve and Emma spent time together the week before he left. She offered to drive him to the Naval Base where he would catch a military flight but Steve refused and called a cab. He left his truck behind just in case Emma needed it and it was better for him anyway. Steve didn't want to get Emma involved knowing that Danny would certainly pump her for information. She didn't want to lie to him and this way she wouldn't have to. Emma and Steve spent the night together before he left and he promised to return back to her safely.

Emma woke the next morning realizing that Steve had taken off already. He left her a note promising that he would be back and that he would be careful. He also told her that he loved her and not to worry. Emma thought she felt Steve kiss her cheek before he left and for a moment she thought it was a dream but it wasn't. She reached for her clothes when she felt something pinch her finger. She looked at the single rose that was left on her clothes. She picked up the flower and held it close. For the first time in a while Emma cried.

After her shower Emma removed the sheets, did a load of laundry and basically made sure the house was locked up tight. She was going to follow through with her promise that she would watch over his house. Steve had left a note for Danny and was determined to be completely off the grid; which meant no phone calls from anyone including Emma. Steve managed to follow up on a few leads and landed in Japan. He received a text on his phone and smiled. It was from Emma:

**Thinking of you, my super SEAL. I miss you. House and g/f are fine. Doctor cleared me…hurry home want all-nighter 3**

Steve turned off his phone as he approached the location where Wo-Fat was reported to be. He and the police made sure that they were prepared not knowing what to expect.

Meanwhile Emma stayed around Oahu and did her writing. She didn't go to headquarters at all knowing Danny would continually ask her if she heard from Steve and she got tired of telling him the same answer, no.

Steve brought Wo-Fat back to Oahu amidst the several attempts on his life. He was greeted warmly by his team and it felt like Ohana again. After a lot of paperwork Steve was able to walk Wo-Fat to his prison cell. He watched as the doors closed and for a moment he was completely satisfied at the outcome. Steve had already made his apologies to his team but there was one person he needed to see. Steve returned to his home, showered, changed then walked out to his truck. He stopped short seeing Emma leaning against the hood. "Welcome home."

Steve couldn't wait to get to her. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "How did you know I was home?"

"Danny called me," Emma smiled. She didn't care about the cuts on his face; he was home and that was all that mattered to her. "There are fresh sheets on the bed," she noted as she grabbed his hand.

Steve didn't hesitate and they were halfway undressed as they hit the top of the stairs. Steve threw Emma on the bed but before doing anything he looked at her and smiled. "I missed you," He noted his voice deep and longing. He leaned in and kissed her. Steve followed through and made love to her almost all night.

"That was worth waiting for," Emma noted as she rested her head on his chest. "That last move was incredible."

"You were pretty incredible yourself," Steve noted trying to catch his breath. "I can't believe you were that flexible."

"Neither did I;" Emma noted. Both of them laughed wrapped in each other's arms. Steve caressed her back as Emma snuggled in close. "I missed you and everything about you." She took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you too," Steve kissed her forehead. There was a hesitation on Emma's part as he felt her move in even closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's stupid," Emma didn't want to mention his trip at all but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"We made a deal remember," Steve could see something in her eyes.

"I dreamt something before you left," Emma looked up at him. ""Lots of blood, Japan, crash….danger."

Steve turned slightly looking at her, "What did you just say?"

"It was dream I had one night before you left," She let a tear fall. "I was worried that you might have encountered these things."

Steve turned his whole body and faced her; "There was a lot of blood," Steve noted quietly; "All of it happened Emma how did you know?"

"It happens every once in a while;" She looked away embarrassed as though she was a freak.

"Hey look at me," Steve turned her face to his, "I'm okay. I'm here safe with you. Please don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you," She replied.

"I know," he kissed her forehead.

Steve wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her close. She felt the safest she had ever felt and she also felt relief knowing Steve was home safe. Steve was glad Emma was there and it was a first real night's sleep for him in months. They slept together that night having a new found understanding of just how much the other person cared.

Emma was the first one up. She grabbed her sun dress and threw it on as she exited the bed. She was about to make coffee when she stopped at the doorway. She turned to see Steve lying on his back; one arm under his pillow and the other on his chest. She watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. At that moment Emma felt so blessed to have Steve in her life. He would always say that everyone judged him or made him feel as though he was strange but that she didn't. She felt the same way; not once did Steve ever judge her or her past. She let a smile cross her face as she watched him sleep.

"Hmm," Steve stirred; "Why are you standing there?"

"Just watching you sleep," Emma replied.

"Come back to bed," Steve patted her side of the bed.

"I was going to make some coffee," Emma noted.

"Later;" Steve flipped the covers; "Bed now."

"Steve," Emma knew there was no arguing with him. She pretended to hesitate but then practically ran to the bed when Steve motioned her forward. "Better?"

"Not quite," Steve slipped his hand under her dress and started to remove it. Emma moved a bit then threw her dress on the floor as Steve pulled her close. "I like how you feel."

"I do too," Emma ran her hand along his arm, "Promise me something."

"What," he turned her to face him.

"That you won't stop telling me," She hesitated, "How you like me in your arms."

"I promise," He kissed her neck which drove Emma crazy. They began to make love again but this time it was as if their animal instincts took over. It was passionate and left them breathless; sweaty and completely spent.

Emma showered then headed downstairs to make breakfast. She heard Steve come down stairs; "Breakfast will be ready in about;" She looked at him. He was dressed ready to work. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No," Steve looked at his watch; "I have to get to work."

"I thought;" Emma shook her head. "Okay well I will see you there?"

"Not today;" Steve noted. He opened the front door and looked at Emma. "Please clean up before you leave."

"Of course;" Emma stated wondering why he was in such a surly mood. "What no kiss?"

Steve glared at her for a moment then walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead; "Make sure you activate the alarm."

"Steve;" Emma wondered what she did to anger him. She didn't eat and placed the food in the fridge. She walked upstairs to gather her things when she saw her cell phone had been moved, "What?" She looked at the screen and saw the words scrawled across the screen "THANKS FOR THE SEX THESE LAST FEW WEEKS U WERE GR8T." She didn't know who it was from but figured out Steve must've seen the message, "Great now he thinks I cheated on him." She dressed quickly and headed to the place she knew she would find her friend, the beach.

"Kono," Emma called as Kono exited the water.

"HI," Kono smiled; "What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor;" Emma noted softly. "I got this text on my phone and well I think Steve saw it. But I don't know who it's from and I didn't do what it said I did. "

"You need me to trace it;" Kono answered feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Please;" Emma's voice cracked. "I would never cheat on Steve." She touched Kono's arm; "I can't lose him Kono."

Steve drove to work angry at Emma thinking that she was unfaithful. He parked his truck then slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Damn it Emma." He sat in his truck for a moment trying to get the anger to leave his body. He didn't want to explode on his team especially being gone for as long as he was. Steve watched as Danny and Chin walked into the Palace. He was about to step out of the cab when he saw Kono walking with Emma. He waited not wanting any type of confrontation. Steve didn't have to wait long. Emma walked back towards her car smiling. He exited the car and walked to her. "I see you are smiling."

"Yes I am;" She looked up at him; "Kono ran a trace on my phone and,"

"Why would Kono run a trace on your phone and what gives you the right to use Government resources;" Steve replied angrily.

"I know you saw the text;" Emma looked away; "But I didn't do what it said so I had Kono trace it so we could see who sent it."

"Using my team," Steve wasn't listening to her; "That is crossing the line."

"Would you please listen to me;" Emma urged.

"Why;" Steve looked at her; "So you can lie to me some more."

"I never cheated on you;" Emma sighed; "If you wanted to end it why not just tell me." She crossed her arms; "I see that you have made up your mind." She shakily removed her keys; "Talk to Kono. But if not and you choose to believe that about me then that is your issue. I know the truth. Ending hurts but knowing you are taking the word of a text over me hurts even more." She managed to unlock her car while trying to hold it together. "I guess this is goodbye Steve." She got in her car and drove away. She was turning the corner when her cell rang.

"Hi Emma;" Kono noted not knowing about their fight.

"Oh hi Kono," Emma replied sadly.

"Are you okay;" Kono could see Emma was sad.

"No," Emma replied; "It's over between us. He didn't believe me."

"But that's not right;" Kono noted. "There are a lot of things about his past that we can't or don't know about but we accept it and trust him."

"Tell that to him:" Emma noted sarcastically."

"I will speak to him;" Kono replied.

"Don't;" Emma stated firmly "It's my problem. I have to go. There are a few decisions that I need to make. You take care okay."

"Emma," Kono called as Emma hung up.

Steve walked into the bullpen then into his office. He did his best to keep his anger in check especially from Danny the one person that can really push his buttons. He sat at his desk trying to concentrate on a file when he heard someone enter his office. "What did you need Kono?"

"I just talked to Emma," Kono leaned against the wall, "She was very upset."

"Kono;" Steve stood up; "Please don't get involved in this. It's between me and Emma."

"No;" Kono stated firmly. "I always follow your orders but today isn't one of those times," She looked at Steve not caring what he was thinking. "Your past as a SEAL had you do things you can't tell anyone about and we all know that yet we still trust you with our lives because," She could see Steve was listening; "We know you have our back. The past doesn't matter Steve." Kono moved closer to his desk; "You trust us too so why can't you trust Emma? She didn't lie to you or cheat on you." Kono handed Steve a piece of paper. "The text was meant for this number," She tapped the paper; "If you look its one number away from Emma's phone number." She looked at her boss; "She didn't cheat on you Steve."

He was about to argue when he stopped; "Maybe I;" he realized he might have treated her differently. "Damn," he looked at Kono; "I have some apologizing to do."

"Better do it quick;" Kono looked at her boos and he could see the sadness in her eyes, "Emma thinks it's really over. She said she had a few decisions to make."

Steve patted Kono's arm as he bolted out of the office. He needed to get to her before she decided to leave the island. He raced to Emma's apartment and breathed a sigh of relief; her SUV was in her parking spot. He pushed the button on the elevator. The bell went off and the doors opened and Steve was about to step inside when he stopped seeing Emma standing there. "Good you're here we need to talk."

"No need;" Emma noted exiting the elevator. "You made your decision."

"No," Steve grabbed her arm gently;" I was angry and," he was about to say something when someone exited the other elevator. "Can we finish this conversation in your apartment?"

Emma hesitated; "Fine you have 5 minutes." She put her suitcase back in the elevator then watched Steve enter.

He looked at her; "Were you going somewhere?"

"What do you care;" Emma was now fuming.

"I do care;" Steve knew she was beyond angry.

Emma unlocked her apartment and waited for Steve before shutting her door. She placed the suitcase by the door and before Steve could speak Emma let loose; "I haven't once questioned you about your past especially the work you did as a SEAL. I accepted that there were things in your past that you couldn't speak about and I was okay with it." She could see he wanted to say something. "There are things that we will keep from each other; we have to, we need to have some sense of self." She sat on the sofa; "I love you and I trust you with the one thing that is the most important to me, my life." She looked at him; "I can't and won't keep apologizing for this. You either believe me or you end it. You have a decision to make Steve and I want an answer now as I need to make plans for my life one way or another."

Steve knelt in front of her she could see he was serious; "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me personally." He touched her face and smiled; "I do love you more than I ever expected to and yes," he hesitated; "You were right. I'm sorry." Steve sat next to her and held her hand; "I am not promising marriage but;" he removed something from one of the pockets in his cargo pants; "It's something that means a lot to me and I want you to have them." He placed his dog tags in her hands, "It's not a diamond but;"

Emma covered his mouth, "Thank you. So I guess I am forgiven?"

"Of course," Steve noted. "I love you Emma."

"Emma smiled; "I love you too but please no more paranoia okay. You are the only one for me. "

"Good;" Steve walked to her desk grabbed a pad of paper and a pen; "I think we need to make a few set of rules."

"No," Emma took the pen from his hand, "I think we just need to listen to the other person and what they have to say. Rules only complicate things."

"You're right;" Steve smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, "I'm sorry."

"I know;" Emma smiled placing his dog tags around her neck. "You need to get to work."

"What about you;" Steve looked at the suitcase.

Emma laughed; "The suitcase is for a friend. She's going away for the weekend and needed a smaller bag." She could see relief in his eyes. "I have thought about it but running away isn't a solution either." Emma kissed his cheek. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

"Good' Steve smiled. "I will see you at work in a little while."

"You will;" Emma looked at him; "I wasn't planning on it." She could see his reaction; "I will be there."

Steve gave her another kiss this time more passionate than before. "Just keep these;" he lifted the dog tags with his fingers; "Between us okay?"

"Of course;" She smiled; "I will see you in an hour my super SEAL."

"Stop;" Steve joked. He knew it was her way of being affectionate. "See you then." He left feeling better about their relationship than he had before. He did love Emma and understood why she didn't tell him.


End file.
